Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami of The Black Moon
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: What if Naruto ended the Fourth shinobi World War? he and a special someone was given a New Life? Him the new Juubi, and the roles of two people reversed Here Comes the birth of a New Legend! Smart, Dark, Godlike Naruto Naruto x Kushina/Uzumaki Centric
1. Prologue: Rebirth of Two

_Now guys this story here was discussed between me and my good friend Hakkyou no Yami and Namikaze 09. You see this story is the last plot bunny_

_HAHAHA FINALLY LAST PLOT BUNNY WILL DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Anyways we discussed it and this will be a Naruto x Bleach crossover_

_Now onto more details after this I promise to update my older stories not all of them but, a few I shall._

_Now those that have been suggesting new story ideas I need to say THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME MORE PLOT BUNNIES...THEIR HAUNTING ME NOW! T-T And you KNOW who you are when you gave me those ideas._

_Pairings: Naruto x Kushina x (Secret) x (Secret)_

_Anyway lets get this start shall we?_

**Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami of The Black Moon**

**Prologue: The Rebirth and Reunion**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_How long has it been..._

_How long has it been since I last saw the sun?_

_How long has it been since I seen the green forests I loved?_

_My world has changed not for the better but, for the worse. The War with Madara and Kabuto took its toll on our land. Everything I once loved was still battling a losing war with the Madman that is the Uchiha Founder. Even with all of the combined forces of every Shinobi village, we were still at a major loss with the infinite numbers Kabuto had with his Edo Tensei (Impure Resurrection) jutsu. The man kept bringing back shinobi that were Legends in their time that overwhelmed our shinobi. Added with the unlimited amount of Zetsu clones we just couldn't keep a stand with the numbers._

_Plus with the cut backs on shinobi flanks due to tension with other Kages it only made it worse for the War. These draw backs only warranted more ground being lost to Madara and his army..._

_They still fought on though foolishly but, valiantly even against all odds they fought to uphold a somewhat kind of peace they all had before Madara issued this war. Many brave people died in this war many small villages and innocents were caught in the crossfire and were cut down too quickly in their lifes. The kages knew if they kept losing ground like they were; the war would spread to their respective villages and they didn't want that._

_This War, ravaged much of the land where it was unable to regrow any grass or trees it turned the land into a uninhabitable place for the animals and those that lived on these war torn lands. Nothing would survive and that is why we had to push back or soon all of the Elemental nations would turn just like this..._

_Madara, the insane fool crazed with power joined the fray to speed up the process of making the shinobi lose ground. He knew with his power and experience with the First Shinobi war he'd be the Ace that would gain him favor in his War._

_It did and to the horror of the Kage's he already in a day gained ground on selective countries due to him being able to teleport wherever he pleased with his Kamui thus giving him a big edge in the battle. Added with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan in both his eyes made him the powerhouse of the War._

_Even Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha joined the fray two more of my most hated enemies. With these three in the war now the Kage's knew they were gonna lose the war, so they had to join the fray as well to try and balance the War. Counterbalancing this war was a feat that was completely impossible even with all the 5 kages in the fray. Against resurrected Legendary Shinobi and the limitless Zetsu clones they were beginning to feel the stress of fighting such a battle..._

_That was when I joined in, First off let me tell you my name..._

_It is the name someone very important gave to me, Uzumaki Naruto Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune;You see I was at first tricked into a mission from Konoha where in reality was to keep me from this War. But soon I learned of what it truly was meant for, it was too keep me and my friend Killer Bee from coming into the battle. Though I kept it to myself I did Killer Bee's training to control the kyuubi. Which resulted in me gaining the power and knowledge I would need to help in the war._

_But it gave me something so much more important to me, something I would cherish to the end of my days. This training gave me the time to meet the one person I always dreamed to meet..._

_That person was the one who brought me into this world, the one who carried me with her, in the protection of her womb. Uzumaki Kushina, the one her brought me into this world,. I met her during my battle with the Kyuubi and she helped me fight it while telling me of her memories in her true home. Uzushiogakure, she told me to my immense shock of how much she loved her home, how the people cared for one another but, what really shocked me was the part of how her home was betrayed by Konoha._

_I knew of Iwa and Kumo combining together and attacking Uzushiogakure but, I never knew Konoha was allied with Uzu no Kuni. It would seem from her words they'd betrayed her home leaving it to the wolves or in this case Kumo and Iwa's armies on their doorstep. My anger I kept down all this time since my childhood erupted at this, my HOME My birthright! Was betrayed by Konoha? The very village I fought for? Was their more they weren't telling me? Was their things they have kept in the shadows and away from my eyes?_

_Though beside my anger and hate for my village I cherished all the little time I had with Kushina we stayed together in each others arms as we talked about our lifes. I held her in my arms as she cried out her heart, the pain of not seeing me grow up, the loneliness of never seeing me and being separated from me at birth. The betrayal of Minato when he sealed the Kyuubi within me and Hiruzen's speech to the populace of Konoha._

_I embraced her, holding her crying, sobbing form as she wept the years of pain and bottled up feelings. Her cries rang through my ears even now, her tears soaking my shirt yet I didn't care all I did care about was holding the woman that brought me into this accursed world. Yet she wasn't their most of my life I cherished her the most and would always cherish her as my most precious person._

_It tore my heart out when her energy started to disappear showing the last of her soul was dispersing to the afterlife. I wished to go with her, be with her forever in the eternal life that is heaven but, I knew it wasn't meant to be. I was cursed to uphold the last promises I kept to Nagato. But as I watched her disappear in my arms I thought about the betrayal of Konoha, the betrayal of Hiruzen, the betrayal of my own Father Minato..._

_I couldn't help but, agree with my darker side..._

_Why did I protect a bunch of traitors that left my clan to die at Iwa and Kumo's hand yet they still wore the spiral upon their backs? They **dared** to still wear my clans symbol even after betraying it to this very day? That day, that meeting with Kushina destroyed any trust and all love I had for Konoha and it was replaced with my flaming anger and hate for them! My repressed anger and hate I had as a child due to all my treatment just fused with my new emotions._

_Now I saw Konoha as nothing more then a traitorous village that isn't worth my attention, their filled with nothing but, traitors, arrogant fools, and hypocrites. I wouldn't care if it was on the brink of destruction, Hell I'd do it myself if I wanted to!_

_As I gazed down at Kushina seeing her almost completely disappear I spoke the last few words to her that sealed both of our souls together forever,_

_''Don't cry...We'll be together soon...this war...this...hate and anger...all this death...nothing will stop me until I end it all...and we'll be together again...So don't cry Kushina-chan...I'll meet you soon...'' my words seemed to shock her to her very soul before she burst into tears wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her as she started to fully disappear. _

_''Soon...We'll see each other gain Kushina-chan...in the next life...and we won't be haunted by our past lifes...ever again...I promise you...'' my last words to her before she looked into my eyes her beautiful shade of violet with my Azure sapphire ones. We closed the distance between ourselves and our lips connected in a small kiss that was so filled with emotion none could ever comprehend what we felt. We stayed like that as she disappeared into spheres of light her face forever burned into memory, her tearful smile and blushing cheeks._

_''Becareful Naruto-kun, and show those idiots what happens when you mess with the Uzumaki's!'' her last words to me before she completely disappeared in my arms. Yet her words rang loud and true filling me up from whatever courage I had that was gone giving me a new flame of determination. With that, I battled and won out against the Kyuubi no Kitsune before locking it away into a triple locking seal with the powers I gained from besting the Bijuu in combat._

_After completing the training, I stopped messing around and with the blessing of Killer Bee, We left the Island after knocking out Yamato and the those of the Konoha shinobi that tried to stop us from leaving. Shibi Aburame himself tried to stop us but, with my anger toward all that was Konoha fueled me forward beating the man into the ground as well as those that tried to stop us. Iruka tried to stop me but, the man was another Konoha shinobi to me nothing more and deserved the same treatment..._

_And that was my anger and him getting real acquainted with my fist..._

_Afterwards we left the island and destroyed the Barrier that blocked us from getting out. Me using my Rasen-Imari (Spiraling Menacing Ball) with Bee's own Imari we obliterated the barrier and the whole mountain side along with it..._

_Soon afterwards, we joined the fray ignoring the Kage's frustration with our actions. We battled our way, slaughtered our way, and butchered our way through countless Zetsu clones as well as Shinobi of the past. None could stand up to me and Killer Bee we being the last two Jinchurriki we churned the War into our favor. Gaining more land then the kage's could ever hoped to have done by themselves, even Kabuto and Sasuke were overrun by us and had to flee._

_Though the traitorous Uchiha didn't leave alive, I ripped out his throat before he could leave thus killing one of the last uchiha forever. I didn't care about the promise I made to Sakura for when Sasuke stabbed two Chidori's through my chest that promise was forever broken._

_But, to my horror my best friend Killer Bee was ambushed by the very person who started this war..._

_Madara, he himself appeared on the battlefield ambushing Killer Bee before extracting his bijuu by using the jutsu Nagato created,____''Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin (Sealing Technique:Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals)''_

_After extracting the Hachibi madara killed Killer Bee right before my eyes and almost did the same to me too. Seeing as I could match him blow for blow with the chakra form I gained from kyuubi but, not knowing how to deal with that sealing technique I only had one option..._

_That was to retreat, I fled after shooting Madara into a mountain-side letting it crumble onto the old man. I then used my incredible speed to travel the countries, I only had one destination in mind that I only had a suspicion would show me how to completely defeat Madara..._

_And that was Kushina and my true home, __Uzushiogakure no Sato__..._

_I went their for the sole purpose to try and find anything that could help me with my fight against Madara, I hid biding my time as I stayed in the war torn land of Kushina's birth land. All the searching through the rubble that was a once glorious clan paid off when I found to my shock the scroll of the last Clan head of the Uzumaki's it contained all the Uzumaki fuinjutsu techniques and the Forbidden ones passed down from even the Rikudo Sennin himself._

_Researching and studying the notes of the scroll, I finally found what I was looking for. It augmenting on a fuinjutsu of my own design, experimenting a bit I got it packed down in a month as the War progressed. Knowing I had everything set, I left the birth land of Kushina and went straight for Madara. I didn't care about those that tried to get in my way or stop me, nor did I let them try for I cut down any that tried whether they be Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Suna or even Konoha shinobi I didn't stop._

_I finally found Madara and Kabuto at the one place none would never imagine them to be. That is the one area in __Oni no Kuni__ (Land of Demons) they were in the graveyard of what the locals called it, __The Ookami's Den_

_It is there where Madara and kabuto were found, deep within the cave of the Ookami's Den_

_It is also where we had our last fight, marking the End of the War forever..._

_I still remember our fight in fact it wasn't a long flashy one. The battle within the giant cave shook it as jutsu after jutsu was unleashed, titan like strength attacks made the cave all but, tremble and crack. Our battle would alerted many of the Alliance forces, luckily enough the cave had seals to prevent any excess chakra emit from the cave to alert anyone._

_But our battle soon came to an end, Me losing after killing Kabuto, destroying every part of his body with a __Rasenshuriken-imari._

_Madara though I was only able to rip off his mask and left arm and, when I thought he lost since without a secondary limb he couldn't perform the jutsu to extract the Kyuubi it cost me..._

_Dearly..._

_He caught me off guard and I paid the price for it, then last I remember was madara activating a delay fuinjutsu that activated the technique to activate the extraction. So when I saw all nine of the celestial dragons come down on me I closed my eyes and did the one thing that would make Nagato's dream a reality and my promise to Kushina happen..._

_I activated the jutsu that would finally help me kill Madara and this jutsu was the successful experiment of two jujutsu's one of my own with the Unagi Uzumaki's strongest Fuinjutsu related to the Bijuu,_

_I smirked as blood fell from my mouth as I spoke my last words, ''Hehe madara-teme...you've lost...you just don't see it yet...'' too late to react, I ran blood over my own seal over my stomach, the __Shikki Fuin__ before I did a few hand seals._

_''Uzumaki Fuinjutsu:Ten naindoragonzu-juu hanten (Celestial Nine Dragon's Bijuu Reversal)''__ this jutsu caused Madara's eyes to widen and the blue dragons suddenly turn a shocking black before pushing the eight other bijuu chakra's within me. If I couldn't beat madara then I might as well do the next best thing..._

_I'd take all the other eight captured Bijuu's chakra and spirits and seal them within myself thus destroying all matter of plan Madara had. It did it's job even if it started to horribly make my body spasm in tremendous pain! The rewards were more then worth it..._

_For my plan, if insane worked for sealing up the other eight bijuu into me with the kyuubi already in me has forced the chain reaction of me repeating history. For my body soon started to crack and destroy itself since all the bijuu were fusing into each other once again becoming the Juubi._

_Knowing this I used the last of my strength to get behind the shocked Madara and destroy him along with his very soul with my signature __Rasengan__ (Spiraling Sphere) it powered by the leftover chakra of the kyuubi and my futon chakra destroying all that was his head and whole body. After seeing him completely die, not a shred of his cell left, I activated the last part of my plan and that was taking myself away from my world..._

_my dimension..._

_For I knew the godly energy from the juubi would utterly without a doubt __destroy__ my world. So with standing up on my shaky legs as the cracks on my body got more rapid I activated the last jutsu I would ever use..._

_''Jikan Kukan:Jigen toransupōtā (Time/Space: Dimensional Transporter)''__ was the jutsu I used which ripped the very fabric of time and space, allowing me to fall into the rip where the explosion of the juubi's monstrous power wouldn't destroy the world I lived in..._

_That was the last thing I could remember before everything went white..._

**Naruto P.O.V End**

**Limbo-Megami's Realm**

Floating in the endless void that was Limbo was two figures surrounding the reconstructing body of another. You could tell the two were females from their perfect hourglass figures, the curves of their bodies and their feminine features. They both matched the word _Perfection_ for they both looked absolutely beautiful.

The first one was standing a good 5'6 with long silver hair that seemed to glow a divine light. The woman's skin was a shining porcelain, not a single blemish upon her skin. Her face was perfect, that was the only word you could describe it and, her eyes were that of a divine azure which just _radiated_ _Power_ and _Wisdom_ beyond comprehension. Her bust was a perfect C-cup with it hidden by her royally design white kimono. Designs of flowers danced across her kimono as a sea blue sash was wrapped around her waist.

This woman was _Kami Goddess of Life_, and right now her eyes were staring at the reconstructing body before her in anxiety and a small hint of eagerness.

The next person though was someone very _very_ familiar, for the woman stood a good 5'6 as well but, had a skin tone almost like Kami's own only more of a healthy pale. Her body just _screamed_ perfection, her body, curves were all perfect that of which would make any guys or gay just die of a nosebleed or straight as a damn board! Her bust was a DD-cup that were covered by her own kimono it being the color of a crimson. It did nothing to hide her perfect figure though; her face was that of a adorable heart-shaped one. Her hair was a striking yet amazing shade of Maroon, almost the color of blood itself. It going all the way down past her lower back and to her butt; lastly were her eyes, they being the shade of a breath taking violet that just had so many emotions running through them it was impossible to see all of them.

This Goddess made flesh was _Uzumaki Kushina _and her eyes were staring at the reconstructing body with more emotion shining in her eyes, they being _Warmth, Excitement, Anxiety, Eagerness,Worry_ but most of all...

Was _Love_ for the being before her...

''Are you sure he'll be ok?'' she asked which kami just gave her a friendly smile

''Of course, I've just finished merging his soul with the juubi's and now his body is slowly reconstructing to fit the Juubi's power within him. Making it where he is fit to be the new Juubi. Though which animal he'll be even I don't know...'' she said with a curious ponderment look in her eyes.

Kushina just sighed before kneeling on the ground awaiting for the body to fully reconstruct, it was already reaching the head with the other part reach the lower part of his body.

_'Please hurry...Please'_

Sure enough a few minutes later, the body was fully constructed together showing the body of one Uzumaki Naruto only with slight differences with his body which too the shock of Kami and Kushina made him look quite _Royal_ yet _Demonic _in appearance.

For naruto's once 6'0 statue was now a good 6'5 his body lean and muscular far more then it was before his visible chest showed his cleanly ripped 8-pack that seemed as hard a steel. His arms were lean yet showed the muscle of a hardened warrior; it was like they compacted the strength to punch through 10 solid steel walls and crush boulders with just a clench. His skin was the tan like usual with not a single blemish upon it, his face had not a single shred of baby face and was now angular and masculine. The whisker marks upon his face now looked more feral then before. His hair was the same gold blond only longer then before it going past his neck line and to his shoulder blades. Bangs covered his eyes and ears with it being less spiky then it usually is and a bit more tame but, still very spiky.

He wore no clothing on his upper body with only a pair of orange black stripped shinobi pants that was it. No footwear, no shirt or jacket...Nothing else...

Thus made Kushina blush from seeing his Godly upper body while Kami just smirked at Kushina's reaction.

_'Oh my...is that what was under that jacket of his?...By Kami...'_

But that's when they also noticed his _'extra' appendages_ them being to kami's surprise and Kushina's shock. Two fluffy black wolf ears that seemed to twitch ever so often as ten furry black wolf tails with red ends at the tip flowed under him.

Kushina couldn't hold herself back...

''KAWAII!'' her shout rang before she literally jumped onto naruto's body eliciting a painful grunt possibly waking him up as she started to scratch and pet his ears and tails. She was like a kid at a candy store, ever curious at what she was touching and the giddy look in her eyes made her look more and more like a kid every second.

''Ugh...'' was the painful muffled sounds coming from beneath Kushina the woman seemed to not hear this but, kami did who was giggling at what she was seeing before she spoke in a amusing manner,

''Kushina-chan, I think you might wanna get up Naruto-kun is awake...and your suffocating him...'' this got her attention and looking down indeed naruto's face was purple since his face was smushed against her melons. Blushing she jumped away from his body averting her eyes to hide her embarrassment. Kami just chuckled at this before looking back at naruto,

Gasping, naruto rose up drinking in the oxygen greedily as his eyes snapped open showing the azure eyes he always had. Only now their was a slit within that seemed to just _roar_ with a feral embodiment; they scanned the room he was in while he regained his composure.

''W-what the...w-where...am I?'' only did he hear the sound of giggling did he snap his gaze toward the direction of the sound. Only for his eyes to widen when they landed on two _Goddesses_; that was the only word to describe them. But the second one made him spring up even on his shaky legs,

''K-kushina?...Is that you?'' the woman just looked up and smiled,

''Yes Nar-'' she was stopped when Naruto appeared infront of her his arms wrapped around her back. Too late to react she was pulled into a embrace his face smashed into her hair with both their bodies pressed together. Kushina had to blinked before realizing what was going on around her she had to blush when she felt herself against Naruto's unclothed upper body but, she did wrapped her own arms around his neck and leaned into the embrace enjoying it as much as Naruto was.

''By kami I missed you Kushina-chan...'' she just smiled tearfully before looking up at him her violet eyes just shining with happiness to see him, to just be in _his_ arms.

''So did I Naruto-kun...so did I...'' after this she just leaned back onto his chest smiling all the while to finally be in the arms of the one she cared for the most. Naruto just smiled warmly at her as he tightened his grip around her body, he always dreamed to have her back in his arms. Everyday during the war, he'd have the same dream over and over again.

Kami all the while was smiling at the scene, she could tell without a doubt these two were the most tortured out of all the soul's she'd ever seen in her immortal life. One betrayed, had her home destroyed before her very eyes, had been a Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune thus getting some prejudice. But most of all Kushina had herself ripped away from naruto when he was firstborn, her dieing for a false cause and lied to even at death. Never getting to see Naruto one bit except for when he fought the Kyuubi for control...

And Naruto, the one she chose to be the Prophetic child a mistake she regretted even now. He may have brought that world a temporary peace that would surely last a good millinieum only for war to start again. But at what cost? His whole life? His childhood? His soul? He'd sacrificed everything and more to be something he wouldn't be able to be and fought for a village that all but, betrayed him, Kushina and the Uzumaki clan. They keeping secrets of who he was, his lineage everything they kept from him. He may have ended the war like she knew he would but, did it with his own life and to her immense shock ripped all of the bijuu, fused them together and pulled the Juubi with him to complete oblivion.

That last act sealed the deal for him and Kushina, that last act of courage and bravery was what kami needed to do what she was about to do. Looking at the two she could see them just enjoying each others presence as they stayed in their embrace. Tear's falling from both their faces that was so filled with _Sorrow, Sadness, Happiness _and_ Contempt._

_'These two are the most tortured soul's I've seen in my time...The things they've been through...the horrors...the nightmares...No more...I will make the right choice this time...and it will be worth it for the two...'_

''_Ahem_, it's nice to see you two so close and all but, we all need to discuss some matters don't we...or do you two want to stay like that during the discussion?'' this got the reaction needed when both Naruto and Kushina stood stock still before grinning making Kami blink.

''Mmmm I think we're comfortable where were at, thank you anyway...?'' Naruto said while indeed Kushina was comfortable where she was at if the sight of her smiling contently with her head leaned on his shoulder with her arms interlocked with his own. Kami just couldn't keep the big smile from stretching her angelic features at the scene.

_'They look more and more like a couple then anything...'_

''Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Kami'' Naruto's eyes widened so much they threatened to pop out of his sockets as his jaw went slack as he pointed a shaky finger at the amused Kami.

''Y-y-y-y-y-y-your K-k-k-kami?'' she just nodded Naruto just remained silent for a few moments before smiling as he looked down at Kushina.

''Then I guess...it worked...'' Kami gave a frown while Kushina looked at him worryingly, she knew even now the promise he made to her and by Kami herself he did it. Stopping the war together while pulling every single bijuu together once more before taking the Juubi with him to death. She looked up at his solemn face and could see that he had done the ultimate sacrifice of that risking his entire soul to dragged down to Hell and tortured for all Eternity suffering for the sins of every Bijuu including the first Juubi's own.

_'He kept his promise, risking total oblivion he made good with his promise...Oh Naruto...'_

Kami looking at her Chosen One now Second Juubi before she closed her eyes solemnly, ''Yes your plan did indeed work, your Dimension is now safe and free from madara's wrath. Without the Bijuu their anymore all War has stopped and now their talking about peaceful treaties. But, part of your plan backfired, you'd thought you would be in Hell getting punished for the sin's of all the Bijuu and the Juubi correct?'' this caused naruto to look at her in surprise.

''How did you?'' she just chuckled amusingly and spoke,

''I'm not the Supreme Deity and ruler of all deities for nothing Naruto-kun...'' this made him blush in embarrassment. Which made both Kami and Kushina giggle at this. That is before kami's demeanor shifted into a more serious one thus getting Naruto and Kushina's attention immediately.

''Now you may be wondering how your here or for the fact why your here. Same with you Kushina, and I'll tell you now first off, Naruto if you haven't noticed by now but, your no longer human you know this correct?'' which he just nodded with a grim look while he looked at the wolf tails on his back side. Continuing, ''And also that you've become the second Juubi but, surprisingly not just another beast made of chakra but, an animal like Kyuubi was. You see the Juubi was just a massive construct of chakra with no shape but, a deformed one. But you...You've changed that and became something else. You Naruto, are now the _Juubi Ookami,_ showing you are now the Juubi itself with a animal form of a wolf.''

When Naruto heard this he just blinked before raising his hands to his head and to his shock felt two wolf ears on his head which twitched ever so suddenly at the touch. His tails flowed from behind him in a manner like they were alive themselves.

Kami had to resist her urge to jump Naruto while shouting _'Kawaii!'_ for seeing this was just so...

_Cute!_

Kushina didn't have the same restraint, she suddenly attacked his tails with the same giddy expression like before. Petting them made Naruto freeze up as a glazed look came over his eyes, Kami saw this and chuckled...

''K-K-Kushina-c-c-chan...stop p-p-please …..oooo that feels gooood~~'' he said at the end when Kushina scratched his ear making his foot tap the ground excitingly. Kushina saw this and giggled before getting off his body while Kami just smiled at the scene, Naruto's tails waved excitingly behind him before a smirk crossed Naruto's features.

''My turn Kushina-chan~~~'' and turn late to react the wails wrapped around her body while four of them started to...

Tickle her...

''Hahaha! S-s-stop! I-I-I-I can't breathe...N-N-Naruto-kun~~~'' she said as she struggled to stop the _'torture'_ of Naruto's tails tickling her sides. Naruto just grinned before he remembered Kami's discussion and begrudgingly stopped where Kushina struggled to regain her breath before she playfully whacked Naruto's shoulder with a pout.

He just grinned at her before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her to him she at first froze before leaning into him smiling all the while. Looking at the amused Kami he spoke,

''Okay Kami-sama sorry about that, you were saying?'' she just nodded before walking over to them.

''Yes you see, now that you've become the Juubi your a full Demon now with all the perks that come with it. For example, you cannot die of old age but, you can still die from a serious wound like having your head sliced off but, if you are stabbed in the heart it won't kill you but, it will injure you greatly. Normal life threatening wounds your used to from before will be like a scratch to you when your in this form. That's all I need to really tell you since you'll figure the rest out later on...'' she said before she snapped her fingers,

''Oh yes, I also forgot to mention, that whoever you mate with will gain the Mate mark of the Juubi in which case is you...'' this made Naruto raise an eyebrow while Kushina's eyes widened before she gave naruto a few glances as a pink hue rose to her cheeks.

''Mate mark?...Hmm is it like the Inuzuka clan?'' she shook her head

''No it is similar in method but, the differences are extremely different for you see, when you mark your mate she changes. She'll become a demon and a Ookami one at that and her power will be determined by how many tails she would have. Plus she would no longer have a limit to how long she has to live meaning she would be immortal as you are yourself. Making her be able to be with you _forever_ in unity.'' she said while giving Kushina a suggestive glance. One that naruto completely missed as he let the information sink in.

Kushina was just blushing even redder at what Kami said, especially when she gave her that _glance_ meaning she knew more then what she was letting on...

Naruto just blinked as the information finally sinked in before he spoke,''I see so...what do we do now Kami? I mean not to sound disrespectful but, what do you plan for us now?'' she just smiled warmly at him before closing her eyes.

''Well, I at first planned to _'officially'_ give you two your places in heaven away from all the pain, and death you've all been through'' naruto just quirked an eyebrow.

''And by _'Officially'_?'' she just grasped his shoulder and Kushina's other and looked them dead in the eye.

''I have...an _alternate_ action in mind that is if you two would accept but, do keep in mind this action would change your lifes forever.'' this made Naruto and Kushina blink before looking at each before a silent agreement came into their eyes. Looking back at her they said in complete unison,

''We don't care what it is as long as we're together that's all we care about!'' shouted Naruto/Kushina. Kami just grinned showing her pearly white teeth before her eyes glowed white.

_''Good because now, I have befallen the two of you a new chance...a second chance something people rarely ever get. Though you two will be separated you shall meet again..in different circumstances...''_ her words made them both freeze from the divine power that kami only had. Her words cutting deep within them, they were getting a Second Chance. A new life, free from their bloody war torn past, the shakes of anger and hate that kept them chained down broken giving them the right to flee forever from the past of their first lifes?

Seeing the information sinking in she continued, ''_You both will be given a different life...You both will have great importance with your roles in this new chance at life. Naruto, you will be reincarnated into a child just brought into the world. He is being born as we speak and you must go now before it is too late!''_ Hearing this Naruto looked at Kushina before looking back at Kami, seeing the serious eyes he nodded his head.

''Very well then, if this life can give both me and Kushina-chan a new life...then I'm all for it...'' seeing Kushina snap her gaze at him he just stopped her question when he suddenly...

_Kissed_ her, his hand stroking her cheek in a gentle touch giving her a small kiss yet so full of passion she'd had never felt before. She could feel his emotions running through the kiss making her feel his desperation, his compassion for her, the need for her and her only. She couldn't do anything but, lean into it enjoying the sensation naruto gave her from just the kiss alone. The spark of the love between her and him igniting brighter with each second. They both had long ago given up being called Mother and Son but, something else entirely...

Pulling away from the kiss Naruto leaned his forehead against her own her cheeks flushed from the kiss. His azure eyes staring back into violet ones a smile gracing his features; a smile she forever burned into her mind. It just spoke so much to her yet she couldn't even describe everything that was said in just that smile. The smile spoke a thousand words yet all she could feel was the warmth of like a sun going through her the thought of being away from him hurt her in so many ways.

''Kushina-chan...don't worry we'll see each other again...we may not recognize each other at first but, we will and then we can be with each other forever...I'll miss you...but, soon...we will...meet again...Kushi-chan...'' his words faint as his form glowed blue while his lower body started to disappear in blue particles. Kushina saw this and hugged Naruto as tight as she could remebering everything about him. His blond spiky hair, his azure slitted eyes, his smile; everything she memorized him burning his face into memory.

Pulling back a little she tearfully saw his smile still there as most of his body was gone looking at him she spoke,

''Naruto-kun...your right...we will see each other again...and I can't wait for that to happen...till then...I'll see you...My _Maelstrom_'' she said in a loving tone. Naruto just smiled,

''To you as well...My fiery _Habanero-hime''_ and with that his face glowed blue before dispersing into blue particles of light with them dwindling out from limbo. Kushina held her arms where Naruto was just at as Kami just smiled sadly down at her. Placing a hand on her shoulder she knelt before her and spoke,

''Don't worry Kushina-chan, you two will meet again...that I promise you...now...have a good second life...be filled with the love you deserve...'' she said and with that Kushina wiped the tears away and smiled at Kami as her own form glowed blue. Her violet eyes just glowed in a shine that kami knew she had accepted what was happening and was ready to go.

''I hope your right...Kami-sama...'' with that she too disappeared in the light particles disappearing in the same manner Naruto did. Kami closed her eyes when she did that it was like she could see the endless pain and suffering they both went through go through her. It was like experiencing their lifes first-hand...

_'You two shall be together...You two have suffered more then anyone I know...you both deserve the happiness you were deprived...'_

**''Is it done?''** a disembodied voice snapped her from her thoughts looking to her right she saw the form of a floating figure with purple skin, with a white kimono covering this figures body. It's long white spiky hair sticking in multiple directions. While the razor sharp black teeth glistened as its black eyes with glowing yellow pupils glowed with a pity yet saddened look.

This was Shinigami, or to Kami...

Her sister only in her Spectral form...

''Yes...it is done...the two shall be in _that_ dimension by now.'' megami just nodded

''Good for I'm gonna need them both for the future that dimension will have...their the only ones that can raise it back up from the bottomless abyss it is in. I only hope they can do it quickly, before I myself have to intervene...'' she said which kami just frowned.

''Don't worry, if I know those two they'll be the ones to save the dimension from chaos just like they did the first one...''

With that the kami disappeared back to her own realm to watch over all Life while Megami herself just snapped her fingers showing a dark portal. It showing the hospital room with many doctors and nurses surrounding a woman on the hospital bed. A man with spiky jet black hair was by her side holding her hand as she squeezed it as hard as she could. The woman wore a hospital gown her skin was fair but, her hair was a long shocking orange color.

Smiling, ''Now, the rebirth of a Legend appears...''

**Karakura Town-Hospital-Labor Room 256**

''AHHH!'' was the scream of the orange haired woman dressed in a hospital gown. Her hands were clenching both the sheets and the black haired man's hand making it turn completely purple. Doctors and nurses all rushed from and back to her with supplies ready for what was to come.

''Come on Masaki PUSH!'' Isshin yelled which the woman just let out another scream before glaring at him with a fiery look in her eyes that made isshin pale considerably.

''SHUT UP ISSHIN! WHY DON'T YOU TRY PUSHING OUT A CHILD AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL!'' before she let out another scream. Isshin just continued to hold her hand desperately hoping this would go just fine.

Unseen by all of them blue particles floated from the ceiling and toward masaki's swollen womb. They entered her womb and into the child wanting out.

''I see the crowning!'' shouted another doctor hearing this Isshin spoke, ''Come on Masaki-chan one last push!''

''AAHHHH!''' she yelled before the sound of babies cries could be heard, Isshin sighed in relief while Masaki panted in exhaustion. After the doctors and nurses cleaned up the child and cut the unbelical cord. It was gently handed to Masaki, the babe wrapped in a warm blanket the color of fiery orange hair with golden blonde streaks could be seen from the bundle with it being spiky itself.

Looking down at the child she gave birth to she smiled warmly as Isshin looked over her shoulder with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

''Hehe, he's cute...'' she said as she gazed down at her newborn son, his tan almost peach skin glowed in the light of the room as tiny hands clenched and unclenched. That's when his eyes opened to show the color of a shocking amber color. Yet they were filled with such fire it startled isshin inwardly, masaki just smiled at her child before looking at Isshin.

''So what should we name him dear?'' the man just gained a thoughtful expression before magically a name came to mind. One that sounded quite good for the kid. Placing a hand on her shoulder he stared at his newborn son and spoke,

''His name...shall be Naruto..._Naruto Ichigo Kurosaki_''

What the two didn't know was that their child was gazing at them curiously as his mind went mile a minute.

_'So...these must be my parents...I could get used to this...'_

**15 Year's Later Karakura Town-Kurosaki Home**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_My name is Naruto Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 15 years old and for as long as I can remember which is since my birth really I've been able to see the spirit's of the dead. Surprising since neither my two younger sisters could only feel their presence or not at all. My father isshin, himself can't see none also but, I suspect more about him. Though he can be crazy at time he run's a Medical Clinic in our home; My little sister's Karin and Yuzu the little tykes they are quite energetic._

_I can still remember my past life as Uzumaki Naruto and, I'm glad to say I don't live that life any longer. I sometimes wonder where Kushina was, What happen to her? Or is she ok?_

_You may be wondering 'Where's your Mother' well...kaa-san died...when I was only nine years old. The event made me blame myself for her death, the night she died I still remember even now...that monster that killed her. I can still see it's grinning face standing over kaa-sans body, I don't know what that thing was but, I swore on my very soul I would find that creature..._

_And kill it even if I became what I was in my first life. I would have my revenge and kill that monster for taking my mother away from me. She, the first ever mother I had killed because of my foolishness, it was because I saw that girl by the raging river did I run to try help her. But, when I heard kaa-san's scream did I turn around to see her lying on the ground bleeding profusely and most of all..._

_Dead..._

_Ever since then I blamed myself, I stopped acting like a child. The child I wanted to be but, was ripped away from me because of my status as the Jinchurriki of the kyuubi back then. I became the cold person I am now, my sister Karin held down her emotions and acted tough around the family so Yuzu wouldn't cry. Yuzu, the poor girl she cries everyday on kaa-sans death but, now she's grown to be the cook and cleaner since dad can't do that shit. The day she died we visit her stone and give our respects and love, ever since her death though..._

_I noticed something within me has changed, some kind of energy within me unlike chakra was getting stronger and stronger each passing day. I didn't know what is was but, I welcomed it with open arms for I found out when I embraced it the first time seeing the spirits of the Dead got much more clearer which made me come to a conclusion._

_If I embraced this energy it would help me find the monster that killed Kaa-san. If it does...well..._

_Things would get **bloody**..._

_But, enough of that I go to Mashiba Junior High school with my friends Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, and Tatsuki Arisawa. The last was a girl I've known since my childhood days. We were sparring partners at a Karate Dojo. I always won out from every fight we been in and, she was stubbornly trying to get better and better where she could beat me. But once, kaa-san died I lost interest in the subject and quit._

_Nowadays, I just go to school and come home and help out with dad in the clinic. I just wonder sometimes if something interesting would happen, I've held down my demonic powers down for so long it was getting pretty hard to do so any longer. Though I did keep my body in shape just in case something bad would happen, I've been questioned of why I do it and just make an excuse to vent frustration and stress by doing my usual workout._

_But now, this one day...this one night changed my life forever..._

**Naruto P.O.V End**

**Karakura Town-Street of Nanashi**

Walking down the street with civilians passing him by was a tall teen. He had a frame surprisingly built for his age not that of a bodybuilder but, more of a leathe yet powerful one of a Olympic Swimmer. His skin was a peach tone, his eyes were that of a cold yet bored amber with something else within them none could decipher. He wore the standard school uniform; white dress shirt and stripped tie. He wore gray slacks and white sneakers. The usual thing but, the eye catcher was his spiky long fiery orange hair with golden streaks. The hair passed his neckline while bangs fell over his eyes. It was spiky yet tamed as well but, you could see still his eyes clear as day for they made those that looked into them and not know who he was freeze up and start to shake.

This was Kurosaki Naruto, and he had just finished his day at school and was now on his way back home. He had finished beating a couple of thugs into the ground for messing up a gave marker for the girl that died on the very street he walked on of course the ambulance came to get them they wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

Some say he took it too far with his beatings to those that crossed him but, he really didn't give a fuck they annoyed him and annoying him was just asking for trouble...

And their faces meeting his fist...

As he walked down the street back home though he felt something...

Someone was watching him...

Narrowing his eyes he scanned his eyes around the area while walking normally before, he snapped his gaze to a building behind him only to see a black blur disappear. His eyes stayed on the building before he sighed and kept walking...

When he arrived at home he unlocked the door, ''Oi! I'm home!'' Yuzu who was cooking in the kitchen heard her brother's call and smiled happily, ''Naru-nii, good to see you suppers almost ready!'' nodding tiredly he just walked up the stairs giving his sister karin a wave but, before he could get to the first step.

''NNNNNAAARRRUUUUTTTOOOO!''

BAM!

''Hi tou-san...'' his fist embedded into the face of one Isshin Kurosaki who at the moment was frozen still before he fell back with a good _'Thud'_.

''Y-y-you've done...w-well...my...son...'' uttered the man as blood seemed from his nose. Sighing at his father's attitude, he walked up the steps as Karin just shook her head at her loony father's way of greeting her older brother.

''Man dad you got hit real good that time...'' she said noting the blood leaking from his nose. Isshin just waved her off, ''He's just showing his old man he hasn't let his guard slip...''

In naruto's room, he just threw his sack of supplies before falling face first onto his bed. Every day it was like this, school, come back home, hit dad, wake up, hit dad, school and endless cycle...

''I wish something interesting would happen...'' he mumbled before letting his eye-lids slowly close for a good rest.

**Naruto's Room 12:00 A.M**

Laying in bed naruto kept tossing and turning as sweat started to pour from his head, he grinded his teeth as images flashed from within his mind. The memories of his past life coming down on him like a tidal wave but, most importantly the death of masaki, his mother. Her death haunting him even more so then usual.

_'I'm so sorry...kaa-san...'_

A lone tear fell from his eye, that is before he felt something...

Snapping open his eyes he suddenly felt a weight press down on him, like the gravity just got much harder to bear. His eyes were wide as can be when he felt that the _pressure_ weighing upon him started to get stronger and stronger. But, that's when he saw a blur fall past his window still, it was fast very fast but, he _saw it_.

_'That was...it couldn't be...but that...'_

He was trembling for when he saw the face of the figure that fell outside his window was the face of someone he could never forget. The face of the one person he adored more then anything, the face he has burned within his mind and remembered even now...

_'I got to make sure!'_

Opening his window ignoring the pressure, he looked down at the street to see to his shock...

_Kushina_ dressed in all black something of a _Shihakushō _with a white _shitagi_ underneath while below she wore a black _kosode, _a black _hakama_ as well as a white _hakama-himo_ with a white _tabi _and _waraji._ But, to his horror their was multiple cut's and gashes that had torn up her black outfit. Blood seeped from these injuries as her beautiful yet younger face panted in exhaustion he didn't know.

But he did know _one_ thing and that was he needed to help her...

_Now!_

''Naru-nii!'' the shouted disrupting his thoughts hearing his door open with a slow creak he looked behind him to see. Yuzu, she was holding her chest while her other hand was reaching out for him weakly...

''Naru-nii...help...Karin...'' she said before she started to fall to the floor. Only for Naruto to appear infront of her her falling into his arms with a soft _'thud'_. His hair shadowed his eyes while he pulled Yuzu to him with his trembling arms. His hand checked her pulse and a small sigh of relief came from him.

_'Good she just passed out...'_ looking down at his little sister he clenched his fist making his pop while his knuckles turned ghostly white.

_'Don't worry Yuzu...nothing will happen...I'll make sure of that...'_

**BOOM!**

He heard the explosion and quickly laid Yuzu against the wall before he rushed down stair jumping over the stair case. Landing on the floor in a crouch befitting one of incredible flexibility. He snapped his gaze up to see the living room looked completely wrecked. Looking at where the Tv and couch was now a giant hole the size of a trailer truck.

That's when he saw to his immense_ anger_ a monster with one of its hands clenching Karin! But that wasn't all that got his attention, the one thing that got his attention also...

Was the _mask_, that pale pasty white _mask..._

_'That thing...it looks...similar...to that monster that killed kaa-san...'_ right then naruto's amber eyes practically _glowed_ as his canines lengthened. First his mother, now Karin was in the hands of another monster about to be killed. When he saw it clench its fist tighter and her struggled scream he saw _red..._

**Kurosaki Home- Outside Street**

Kushina cursed, she struggled to stand as blood dripped and fell onto the cement street she was on. Her clothes were all but, torn and shredded leaving her shoulder bare and right sleeve torn off. Her hakama and hakama-himo were in tatters as well showing a bit of leg. Her violet eyes were glaring at the hollow before her in _detest_ and _irritation_. She held her Zanpakuto in a shaky hand as blood trailed down her right eye.

_'Dammit all to hell, first I'm sent on a normal patrol mission, then I get ambushed by a couple of powerful hollows and now I'm facing a hollow of such low energy yet I'm to battered to even lift my Zanpakuto any higher...'_

She saw the thing that was clenched in its hands and saw the girl that looked to be the age of 13. She grit her teeth when she saw the hollow clenching his fist making her let out a struggled scream, taking a shaky step forward she pulled up her Zanpakuto and growled,

''Hey you ba-'' she was interrupted when...

**''HEY YOU PASTY WHITE MASKED MOTHERUCKER OVER HERE!''** Looking where the voice came from she saw a practical _blur_ shoot out of the wrecked home. In just that second even with her insane senses the blur was just _too fast_...

But she did see a flash of orange and gold...

**BAM!**

The sound of like a boulder slamming into a steel wall rang making Kushina look at the hollow only for her eyes to widen at what she was seeing...

The hollow was laying on the crushed stone wall infront of the house a foot indention in its mask making it crack slightly but, not overly so. It was trembling and shaking from what happened to it. She then felt the sudden spiritual energy-no...

_Monsoon_ of Reiatsu_(Spiritual Power)_, she felt like she was being completely pulled down by this _monstrous_ pressure. Looking at where it was coming she saw to her shock, a teen of 6'0 standing their with the little 13 year old girl in his arms. At first he looked like a normal human but, that's when she saw his stance it was like that of a _guarded warrior._ And his body, it was built for _speed and power..._

_Extreme Speed and Power _

That's when she saw his hair, the fiery orange with golden streaks within the teens peach skin that had a certain shine in the night. She blinked slowly though when she felt something coming off the teen, what it was exactly she didn't know but, she felt it was...

_Familiar..._

Naruto himself was holding onto his sister as his eyes glared at the downed hollow with such a glow it would be possible the hollow would have combusted right there. Though when he felt movement in his arms he looked down to see karin weakly opening her eyes.

''N-Naru-n-nii...r-run...'' before she closed them once more, sighing he checked her pulse and found she was passed out as well. No injuries so she was fine...

But that doesn't mean the hollow will be...

Looking over his shoulder he saw Kushina looking at him with surprised eyes,

_'Even now...her eyes are the same as I remember...'_ with that he turned around and walked to her after placing Karin back inside the house. He made sure the hollow was where it was at before he walked up to kushina. His amber eyes staring into violet ones, neither spoke a word for a few good seconds as a tense atmosphere was in the area.

''How can you see me...?'' she asked eyeing the teen warily but, she couldn't help but, shiver under his gaze. The coldness within them made her feel like she was entrapped in the coldest and biggest glacier yet a hidden warmth behind those eyes made her curious. The perpetual scowl on his face as his amber eyes stared down her own violet ones without wavering. It honestly made her curious to who this person was for the only person to make her feel so...

Cold, from the outside world yet _Protected _ in a warm embrace...

''I'm not really sure, I've been able to see them since for as long as I could remember but, I've got a question for you...What's a shinigami doing here and second of all...'' he points at the Hollow getting back up.

''What the hell is _that?_'' he said with a hot flash of anger going through his eyes when he looked back at the hollow. Kushina just looked at him with surprise,

''Wait how do you know I'm a shinigami?'' he just looks at her before sighing,

''I've known about shinigami for sometime now, being able to see spirits also allow me to see the Shinigami as well. I don't know what they do but, I have done my research. Now tell me, what is that?'' he said pointing his thumb at the hollow behind him. Kushina just blinks before growling she steps to his side and readies her Zanpakuto.

''Well your a surprise, but this thing is called a Hollow, a corrupted spirit that feeds of both living and deceased spirits. They have super natural powers depending on what they are...Now if you would excuse me I have a hollow to take down...'' she said before walking the best she could. Naruto saw her struggle and sighed that was one thing he knew Kushina was...

And that was she was _stubborn _as Hell!...But maybe that's one of the reasons why he cares about her so much? Walking up to her he places his hand on her head making her stop, only to his surprise she quickly grasped his hand and flipped him over her and made him look at the fast incoming ground. Reacting quick he twisted his form and landed in a crouch.

''Now what the hell was that for?'' she just gave him a glance before she looked toward the hollow and readied her sword.

''It was to stop you from getting in my way...'' gaining a twitching eyebrow he watched as the hollow got back up to its feet and shook its massive head. Looking up it showed the eyes being completely black with a yellow circle for a pupil.

**''WHO HIT ME! Wait,...that smell...its that spirit energy...hehehe''** it chuckled before casting its gaze onto naruto with a hungry look in its eyes. Naruto just gave the thing an annoyed look as Kushina panted trying to hold up her weapon.

That's when it started to run after him with him glaring at the incoming monster, his fists were clenched as a almost invisible glow started to outline his body. Kushina didn't see this and yelled,

''Idiot move!'' before she jumped between naruto and the hollow.

**CRUNCH!**

Naruto's eyes widened when blood splashed against his face, a shadow was infront of him which was struggling to even stand now. It was Kushina her sword in the hollows teeth. It struggled before Kushina pulled back her sword making a long bloody gash on the hollows face.

**''AHHHGGGG! You damn bitch!''** it said as it took a few steps back grasping its face howling in pain as blood seeped from its hands. Naruto just watched it back up before looking back at Kushina only to see her on her knees with a giant bite mark on her left shoulder it just pouring blood. He could see her skin had gone deathly pale and she was sweating profusely now.

He watched as she struggled herself to a pole on the streets, that's when she looked at him...

''You idiot...you should have moved...now we're both gonna die...'' now naruto didn't like that. He didn't like that tone in her voice...

It sounded so unlike the Kushina he knew...

It sounded to...impossible to even hear it come from her mouth...

It sounded so..._defeated_...

Walking up to her he knelt down and spoke, ''Why did you take that hit...I would have been fine...'' she just smiled weakly as blood dripped from her mouth but, the shocking thing though was the tears that started to gather in her eyes.

''I don't know...it was just...your eyes...they reminded me...so much...of him. Your eyes...remind me so much of him...the one person I cared about more then anything...I just...reacted...'' she said weakly, naruto's own eyes widened at this before he lowered his gaze. That is before he spoke,

''Is there any way we can save you...anything at _all?_'' she could hear the desperation in his tone and it made her very curious as to why he would ask.

''….Yes...their is one way...though it is illegal...If I were to transfer my powers to you...I would be healed by the spiritual power that would be released but, in the process I would lose some of my power but, also...you would bec-'' she never finished when he just stood up and spoke with such conviction in his tone it shocked her.

''Then do it, if it will save you then by kami-sama herself do it!...I won't lose you a second time...'' this made her even more confused that is until she slowly grasped her Zanpakuto and pulled it up infront of Naruto the sharp end sticking straight at it him...

''If your serious, if you are completely serious to do this...if you want to protect your family...then run this blade through your heart...'''she said with a serious look in her eyes. They were challenging him, to see if he would go to the extremes. Naruto matched her gaze with his own and with even more intensity then hers, his amber eyes stared into her own as he slowly grasped the handle of the blade his hands touching her own. Thus sending a spark to her body as he looked into her eyes...

''Very well then...'' with that she started the process as the blade came closer to naruto's heart their gazes not tearing from each other. A small smile on naruto's face which confused her really. They ignored the hollow rampaging at them with an furious expression.

''What's your full name...Shinigami?'' his eyes giving her a warm look making her even more curious despite the situation. She blinked before smiling,

''Kushina...Uzumaki Kushina...'' this made Naruto's smile even bigger,

''My name is...'' he said as the blade was an inch from his heart and the hollow about to crush them. Kushina looked at him with expecting yet extremely curious eyes.

''Naruto..._Kurosaki Ichigo Naruto_!'' her eyes went completely wide as the blade stabbed into his heart. Soon a giant explosion of light and spiritual energy erupted where they were, yet through it all Kushina only had one thought running through her mind.

_'He said...Naruto...could it...be?'_

Her thoughts though were interrupted when suddenly she was completely _overwhelmed_ when a reiatsu of such _magnitude_ slammed completely all on karakura. The spot where naruto was now like a giant beacon of a bright blue light. It reaching into the sky itself as the ground cracked and shook. Kushina looked all around amazed at all the reiatsu being emitted it was like that of a Fukutaicho's level already!

That's when she gazed at herself only to see to her shock, she wasn't wearing her bloody shinigami uniform any longer. But now that of a pure white kimono but, not a single injury was upon her. She hesitantly looked ahead of her to see the swirling blue light swirl like a _twister_ of titanic size. She stared in awe as a humanoid shape could be seen,

_'What...is this..he didn't just take a small portion of my power...he took nearly all of it!...But...his name...Naruto...could it be?'_

The sky itself looked like it was gonna split from the giant twister of blue reiatsu as it got smaller but, more violent in nature. The winds gotta even more furious making Kushina's hair blow chaotically in the heavy winds. Her eyes though were glued on the shadowed human figure in the twister. Her eyes were utterly filled with amazement for she could tell that all that reiatsu...

That _giant_ twister that pierced the sky itself...

Was being _absorbed_ she didn't know how but, it was! The reiatsu from naruto was going even higher passing Fukutaicho level now!

_'A-amazing...simply...amazing...'_

When it finally died down, only smoke remained which itself quickly swirled around before dispersing with but, just a wind of reiatsu. Kushina's eyes shot wide open when she clearly saw Naruto now...

He was wearing the same uniform she wore fit for his size but, then the _giant_ Zanbato sized sword on his back that just _oozed_ reiatsu made her do a double take.

_'H-how much...does he have...The reiatsu coming off him...its like he's a literal Ocean of reiatsu!'_ that's when she saw his eyes they were the amber she saw before but, when she saw his whole figure she could see one thing that shocked her to her very core.

A shadow of _Ten Tails_ flowed in his shadow yet their wasn't none on him. And a pair of _Wolf_ shaped ears were in his shadow as well but, they too were unseen. Kushina though knew what this meant, piecing it all together tears started to cascade down her face as a smile broke way. Their was only one person that had those kind of appendages...

_'Naruto...its really you...'_

With Naruto himself he was looking at himself, feeling the overwhelming energy he has embraced since Masaki's death now stronger and much more in quantity then ever before. He felt so much stronger then he was before. Looking at his hand he flexed it before looking at the stone wall on his left without warning the stone all _imploded_ stone and debris falling to the ground. Kushina's eyes widened at this while the hollow looked at this with a slight hint of _fear..._

Which got bigger when it saw Naruto's absolutely _Cold malicious smile _the look in his eyes made him want to say screw it and run! His instincts were yelling at him to run and don't look back!

Too late for him though...

''Hehe...I don't know what's happened...but, I feel so much stronger...then I was before...hehe...'' Naruto then cast his gaze at the hollow before his smile got even more _bloodthirsty._

''I believe we need to settle something for trying to hurt...my family...and Kushina-chan!'' and to the shock of said redhead, Naruto grasped the giant zanbato upon his back and...

_Disappeared _before appearing behind the Hollow with the zanbato held in his right hand before he started to expertly twirl it above his head. Then slowly he slid it back onto his back with it slowly going back into place with a loud.

_'Click'_

Kushina looked back at the hollow and Naruto, her eyes wide as could be while her mind was in complete shock,

_'Was that shunpo...? Or...pure speed?'_

The hollows head slowly slid off its neck as blood sprayed into the air before its body started to completely dissolve. As it did so naruto turned around and walked through the hollows dissolving body and right up to the awe-stricken Kushina. His amber eyes staring into her violet ones once more, that is before a giant smile stretched Kushina's face. As tears rapidly gathered in her eyes,

''Naruto-kun...its you!'' with that jumped to his body wrapped her arms around his waist as she cried yet also laughed in joy of being able to hug the one she'd been looking and searching for these _years._ Naruto just looked down at Kushina before smiling softly as well, he wrapped his arm around her body and sat against the wall while rubbing her back soothingly.

''Don't cry Kushina-chan...I promised...remember..we'd be together again...it just took you a bit longer to see me huh?'' he said a bit teasingly. She just ignored it still in the place she was, he sighed before looking at his house and pondered.

''Now...what should we do about this...'' he never saw Kushina's hand hit a pressure point in his neck knocking him out. Only for him to fall in her awaiting arms a gentle smile was still on her face though with not a single shred of malicious intent against him.

''Oh naruto...we're together again...even if we live in separate worlds...''she leaned down to his face and smiled,

''I'm just glad...we got to meet once more..._My Maelstrom_'' she said longingly yet lovingly at the end then she while gaining a small blush leaned down to naruto's face and _kissed _his cheek. With that she picked up Naruto's body and went to his house getting ready to clean-up.

**Next Day**

RING!

RING!

RIN-

BAM!

''Accursed alarm may Kami curse whoever invented such a demonic device...'' Naruto angrily mumbled as he glared at the clock he smashed to pieces...

again...

_'Gonna need a new one...'_

With that he raised up from his bed only for his door to slam open and isshin come charging in with a flying kick to his son's head.

''WAKE UP NAAAAAARRUUUTOOO!'' unfortunately two things isshin didn't notice first naruto had fallen back to his bed and second...

His window was open...

''Ahhh!'' he yelped before cartoonishly trying to 'swim' his way back to the window still only to his _horror_. Naruto's face was shown his eyes showing a sadistic glint. Right as he was about to touch the window still. Naruto slams it closed, the hopeful expression on Isshin's face fades to complete terror before he screams,

''AHHH!''

BAM!

''Heh that will take care of him...huh?'' he grabs his head remembering the events from last night. His eyes widened when he remebered all that happened, the monster, Yuzu and Karin...

Kushina...

With that he raced down stairs and looked to see both his sisters looking at the giant hole in confusion. ''Hm, it must have been a big truck to have done this damage...'' Karin mused, Yuzu just nodded silently before looking behind her. Her eyes lit up when she saw her brother looking at the scene as well,

''Naru-nii! Look at what happened to the house! It was hit by some kind of truck!'' she said naruto just looked at her with wide eyes as his mind went mile a second.

_'Don't they remember what happen...or...What happen to Kushina...last I remember was..her in my arms then darkness...hmm maybe...maybe it was a dream...'_ he thought solemnly before sighing. Turning back around he went back to his room to get ready for school, he never saw the firm gaze of Isshin on his back.

**Mashibara Junior High-Classroom**

_'Ugh my head, first that strange dream then when I come to school another freaking idiot challenges me...when will they learn?'_

Indeed Naruto does get challenged to fights all the time not just because of petty thugs wanting a fight but, for many reasons. Naruto is feared by many in the school for his neutral attitude against many people but, also his actions in a fight for he doesn't pull any punches.

Many started to fear him when he beat up a couple of seniors for making fun of his hair. Now normally he didn't give a care of what they thought about his hair but, when they insulted his kaa-san...

Well they ended up almost on the brink of death when he was finished with them, it was a pure _nightmare_ that day to the students when they saw naruto beating the thugs mercilessly and without a shred of remorse. The sound of bones breaking and screams of agony still echoed in the school, teachers were very tense around him since not one has been able to stop him from fighting and beating thugs. Not to say he was the terror of the school for he still has friends their...

He was still feared for his ruthless behavior against those that just piss him off...

Walking up to the classroom door he grasped the handle and opened it up before closing it as he walked inside. As he walked up to his desk,

''NAAAAARUUTOOO!'' raising his fist up Keigo suddenly found himself smashed into his fist.

''Hey Keigo...'' he said lazily. The brown haired teen just waved off his punch without a care in the world it made Naruto sometimes wondered if the guy had a immune system to pain.

''So naruto, I heard about that accident at your house, heard a truck went straight through your living room.'' was another voice that made him look to his left, their he saw Mizuiro, the teen had a smile on his face,''Morning Naruto, how's your family were they hurt?'' shaking his head Naruto just sighed,

''Nah, their...fine'' nodding with this they ignored Keigo's childish screaming and weird dancing. Sometimes he also wondered if his parents dropped keigo on his head or just adopted him from a family of laboratory experimented Chimpanzee's...

_'I swear the kid reminds me so much of Jiraiya and Gai its unreal...'_

''Excuse me but, are you Kurosaki-san?'' this made him open his eyes lazily before they snapped open. For infront of him to his utter shock was, Kushina, _Kushina!_ Standing their with a peaceful smile on her face as she wore the school uniform. Which made him idly look her up and down seeing her perfect hourglass figure and exceptional bust. The look in her eyes though were...disarming at best...

Abruptly standing up he grabbed her hand and dragged her away,

''Keigo, Mizuiro we'll be right back...'' he said while Kushina just blinked innocently Keigo and Mizuiro just blinked before looking at each other with wide eyes.

''Uh...do they know each other?'' Mizuiro asked his friend while Keigo just cried anime tears before he started to dramatically wail on the floor.

''Its not fair! He knows such a Goddess! Its not fair its not fair~~'' he repeated as he cried like a child that just had his favorite toy stolen from him. Mizuiro just shook his head at Keigo's action before looking at the door to see a few others come in.

''Ah, Tatsuki-san, Orihime-san good morning!''

**Mashibara High-Roof**

Upon the roof of the school, the door suddenly slammed open with a loud _'bang' _with the figure of Naruto and Kushina right behind him. He walked outside with her following her ever so cute innocent expression adorning her face.

''Kurosaki-san, why would you bring me up here? Is their something you wish to talk about?'' naruto just gained a twitching eyebrow before looking at her dead in the eyes. His amber cold orbs staring into her violet ones

''It wasn't a dream...was it...'' her demeanor shifted right their. The adorable cute innocent school girl became a serious woman with a look of power in her eyes that matched his own gaze, yet a warm look in them was all that could be seen within her eyes. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before leaning against his chest letting out a happy sigh.

''No...it wasn't a dream naruto-kun...we're together again...'' she said before looking up into his eyes and spoke with a serious tone in her voice.,

''And we have a lot of catching up to do...'' he just smiled before wrapping his own arms around her waist before sitting on the ground. Kushina laying against him, he sighed ''I got all the time in the world...as long as your with me...'' she just smiled happily before she started to speak,

**End!**

_Ok now this is the third and FINAL PLOT BUNNY!_

_(Grabs a chainsaw and starts to saw off the last bunny to pieces before throwing its pieces and bloody carcass to the wolfs and watched with glee as blood splattered his face and body as the wolfs tore and crunched on the bunny. A Insane smile on his face as he cackled in a glee!)_

_Ahem now, I'm back from insanity now, and I have things to say. First off again I thank you bro Hakkyou no yami for the inspiration for the story as to you as well Namikaze 09. Now that this final plot bunny is dead I can move back to my older stories and update a few of them._

_Anyways hope you liked this story and will update this later on..._

_Now I'm gonna come out with it and say naruto in this fic...will be strong no I mean GODLIKE like always in my fics...so expect some crazy shit :D_

_Bye-Bye!_

_TDKN-Is out!_


	2. Explanations, Training,Love, and Capture

_WOO! Alright guys, I'm here to update this story as you all should know by now with how I've been updating the following stories in the line. Anyway, first off I'd like to explain a few things from past reviews with certain viewers._

_First off :NO,Rukia is not out of the story she's just been replaced by Kushina. She's still in the story so yeah :P_

_Secondly: Someone said something about this being the same as canon...do I REALLY need to answer this? Come on guys, this is Naruto and Kushina we're talking about anywhere they are things do not go as planned you should know this. Things will go as Naruto and Kushina plan not the other way around :P_

_Thirdly: Pairing is like it is if you don't understand let me clarify for you the mean of Uzumaki Centric its mainly focused on Naruto and Kushina the pairing alone is the last two are for WAY later..._

_Lastly: The thing about the Zanpakuto...Yes it is gonna be Zangetsu since I personally like the beastly sword. At full power itself is a powerful weapon that has yet to be showing its full power personally I think theirs more to it then what's been shown..._

_Now with that out of the way I think its time to start the story_

**Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami of The Black Moon**

**Chapter 1: Explanation's, Training, Love and Capture**

''I see...so let me get this straight; You've been living in a place human's call the Afterlife which in reality is called the Soul Society. Where the spirits of the departed are sent to live their new lifes in the human nirvana that today's humans call as Heaven. It is also where a military branch called the _Gotei 13_ reside which is basically an organization for soldier's called _Shinigami (Death God)._ These shinigami are created to balance the natural order of both the living and the dead. Now as you've told me, their natural enemies are called these hollows that which have their own world, am I correct so far?'' Naruto asked the redhead walking beside him.

When they talked on the roof they had little time to do so when the teacher told them to come back to class. In result, Kushina couldn't explain anything until now. Which was right after school, she quickly started to explain to him of what's she's been doing her new life and such. Frankly Naruto found it amusing how she sounded a bit irritated the way she talked about the Gotei. Yet he was honestly a bit _excited_ at hearing their was a whole other plane of existence in this new dimension so much so it made Kushina giggle at his somewhat hyper expression at the time.

''Yes, that's correct but, also the soul's of the dead are split up into two part's. One is called a **Plus** that is the spirit of the dead. A chain that is called the _**Inga no Kusari**__(Chain of Fate)_ protrudes from their chest and binding the plus to a location, object or human they felt real close to in life. Next is the **Jibakurai**, it is a spirit that is not able to leave the real world for being bounded by a specific emotion. Specifically speaking, it's regret that still binds them to this world, they regret leaving something behind that was important or precious to them. Thus resulting in them being bounded by that specific thing and where they just refuse to go to Soul Society. This makes them more vulnerable to the hollow's since being bound make's them easy prey for the Hollow's.'' she said before glancing at him to see he was listening completely.

She smiled while leaning more on his shoulder as they walked past the walking pedestrian's. His arm's gently intertwined with her own arms. Looking up she saw his curious amber eyes,

''I see, what else about these...hollows?'' he asked to which she just complied.

''Well, hollows by status are the natural enemy of all the Shinigami but, that's just by the Old baka's rules. As you know the Gotei is ruled by the old goat named Genryusai Yamamoto and he is the type of man that is the go by the rule's book kind of person. So anything with the word _Hollow_ in its name is an enemy to all of Soul Society. But I'm getting off topic, you see Hollow's are the result of what happens to a plus that has yet to be purified by a shinigami. The chain of fate would start to form mouths which would start to eat at the chain. Once the chain's fully erodes the plus would disperse into spiritual energy only to reform as a hollow nearby. That's basically how hollow's come to be; their home is called Huceo Mundo it is a realm that is situated off between the living world and Soul Society. It is a realm that is cut off from both worlds with only the hollows having a few ways to get to the living world.'' she explained to which he nodded with a scowl on his face.

He didn't like the part about anything that is hollow is to be terminated because of what it was; it just strongly reminded him of his past life as the Jinchurriki, those old buzzards and the council always tried to have him killed or executed because of his Jinchurriki status. He was already starting to hate this Soul Society place now and even without seeing it. Looking down at Kushina he could see the frown on her face as well showing she didn't like it all that much either...

''I see...so its just like back in our old dimension the way's of discrimination reaches so far it's simply _disgusting_...'' Kushina just nodded in agreement while letting out a small sigh.

''Yeah...Soul Society blindly follows what it's leaders say without asking question's its why its anything but, a _heaven_ that I can tell you now...'' this made him quirk an eyebrow but, decided not to say anything.

''Hm, well can you start telling me what happened last night? I get the feeling it wasn't a one time thing...'' she just nodded a bit solemnly but, spoke anyways.

''Well your right, what happened last night is gonna continue you see. What I did was something _extremely_ forbidden in Soul Society but, I had no other choice lest we would both be dead. I infused you with some of my spiritual power transforming you into what we call a **Shinigami Daikou** _(Substitute Shinigami)_ Originally I wanted to give you a small portion of my power but, somehow you took almost all of it...'' she said before she playfully punched his shoulder.

He just rolled his eyes at that while allowing a small smirk, ''I see my bad I didn't know that would happen...'' seeing he was sincere she calmed down right their before she snuggled back into his arm. Letting out a sigh of content she spoke once more,

''No worries, I still have enough spiritual power to use my kido techniques so I'll be fine for awhile. Though I hate to say it but, from now on Naruto-kun since I can't do my job you'll have to do it in my place which I hope you don't mind.'' She got her answer though when he just let a smirk cross his face.

But this _smirk_ sent chills up her spine since it was filled with something akin to a immense _bloodlust_ yet _excitement _that wasclear as day.

''Oh I don't mind...in fact...I'm quite excited; living this kind of life was getting boring anyway...I was hoping for something to happen...'' he said with a small _spark_ in his eyes that just made Kushina shake her head amusingly.

''Why am I not surprised, 'ttebane?'' she said with an amused grin her eyes twinkling with mirth to which he just rolled his eyes once more. That is before speaking, ''Yeah anyways Kushina-chan...is it possible for me to...train? I mean I do want to get stronger you know...some habits just don't die...you know?'' he said with a small chuckle.

Giving out a small smile she nodded, ''Of course you can, in fact I was hoping you would ask this since I was planning on a way to train you in the ways of the Shinigami. But we can't train unless were on the outskirts of Karakura...don't wanna attract attention to ourselves especially from Soul Society...'' she said grimly to which he nodded with a firm look in his eyes.

''That's understandable...maybe after school we can train afterwards if that's okay with you?'' to which she just gave a big smile.

''Of course it's alright with me! The sooner the better Dattebane!'' her exuberant shout made Naruto gain a smirk.

''Your just like before the fiery woman I knew from back then...thank kami you didn't change...''he said to which she just looked at him with a soft smile before leaning into him even more.

''You bet and, I'm never gonna change...'' she said with a grin to which he just returned with a chuckle. Before he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair making her gain a slight pout. Raising her hand she tried yet failed to stop his hand making her grumble and him smirk even more.

''Alright well, we can finish our talking later but, I want to know something...do you have anywhere to stay?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kushina suddenly stopped realizing that she _didn't_ have a place to stay. She hadn't planned anywhere for herself to stay and that was bad with Soul Society watching her.

''Oh crap, I forgot...and with me performing the forbidden acts Soul Society is gonna be watching me even more closely now...'' this made Naruto raise an eyebrow before he closed his eyes. Planting his hand atop Kushina's head he firmly spoke,

''No worries you'll be staying at my place from now on and I'd like to see you or anybody else say a damn thing about it...'' Kushina would have said something but, the look in his eyes just _screamed_ he wouldn't take a no for an answer. So considering her option's which weren't much she let out a small sigh before a soft smile graced her beautiful face.

''Very well...can't say no to you anyhow, 'ttebane'' she said with a cheeky grin that made Naruto's smile widen a bit more. A comfortable silence ensued between the two as they walked down the streets of Karakura the two just enjoying being in the others presence. The pedestrian's they walked past either smiled at them seeing as they looked like a cute couple or some just gawked at the _Nightmare of Karakura _walking with such a beautiful woman on his arm.

**Ring! Ring!**

The ringing tone caught both Naruto and Kushina's attention and Naruto watched curiously as Kushina started to fish out a cellphone of sorts before flipping it open. Though instead of answering it she just blankly looked at it's bleeping before letting out an annoyed sigh. Closing the phone she placed it back in her pocket before looking up at him.

''Naruto-kun seem's your gonna have to start early a hollow has been spotted not to far from here, so lets go, Dattebane!'' she shouted before literally grasping his hand and dragging him to its location while the spiky haired teen blinked dumbly as a trail of dust was left in their wake. Pedestrian's seeing this merely sweat dropped at the sight...

**Karakura-Park**

''Ahhh! Someone help me!'' was the desperate cry of a child no older then maybe 5 or 6 year's old; tears ran down his eyes and fell from his face while his short little legs ran as fast they could. His eyes wide and stricken with complete _terror_ as he ran past many obstacles like swing set's and slides and such for kids his age.

But what was particular about this child was that he was invisible to the eyes of others and that a chain was protruding from his chest. Thus signifying he was a _Plus_; now the question is why would he be running in such a fearful state?

**ROAR!**

Theirs your answer, for a monstrous looking beast was chasing the child down drool clearly falling from its wide open mouth. His arm's raised up in a prowling position meant to grab the child when the opportunity presents itself. It's giant feet leaving indention's in the ground both shocking and scaring the nearby citizen's.

**''Quit running you little brat and, let me gobble you up! Hahahaha!''** bellowed the hollow while the child just cried even more in fear of being eaten. As the child kept running and looking back at the monster chasing him he never watched where he was going and tripped over a rock thus making him fall flat on his face. Looking behind him he saw to his horror the monster closing in on him thus making more tears freely fall from his face.

''AHHH!'' his desperate cry rang out before he quickly huddled himself in a ball like any other child would to lower the pain that was about to come. As hollow was about a mere 5 feet from the child the two never saw the two shadowed figures of both Naruto and Kushina in the trees. Kushina glaring at the situation in a small amount of anger before she spoke,

''Go Naruto-kun!'' she said to which the spiky haired teen just nodded while his own eyes were looking upon the situation in a sense of _boredom_ yet slight_ annoyance_. Grasping his Zanpakuto on his back he crouched on the ground and left only one word.

_''Hai...''_ with that he just disappeared once again surprising Kushina at the speed's he just disappeared in. She could still see him yes but, how fast he was though was what shocked her since it was like the technique called **Shunpo**_ (Flash Step)_ only she could see no spiritual power used only pure speed!

_'And to think if he's this fast now...I wonder how powerful he'll be after the training...'_

_That_ thought sent chill's of both _Excitement_ and _Anxiety_ down her spine. The very thought of Naruto after her training made her know utterly and completely that he'd be a force to be reckoned with. Hell he was already as fast as a some of the seated officers and that's when those very officers are _using_** Shunpo** to their fullest.

Letting out a small giggle Kushina watched naruto close in on the unsuspecting hollow her violet eyes looking on him with a bit of _longing_; that is before a smile graced her face when she thought about the future ahead of them both.

_'You will literally...be my one and only Chaotic Maelstrom...Naru-kun...'_

With the hollow and little kid, it had already grasped the child in it's hand and was close to eating him. Pulling the struggling child closer and closer while the little plus cried even more then before when it saw the mouth of the monster about to clamp down on him. Seeing this the child finally closed his eyes awaiting for his end to come.

What neither the two saw was the speeding blur rocketing toward them with only the silver glint all that was seen. The hollow never saw it coming when suddenly,

In a nothing but, a _flash_

**SCHLINK!**

The hollow's eyes widened while it froze in mid-step it's hand frozen completely making the child blink slowly as it hasn't felt the imminent painful teeth crunch on his body, his very flesh to be torn apart. Only for the child's eyes to take on a confused look when the Hollow started shaking and within its eyes showed it was in some kind of _pain_...

**''W-w-what the...''** was all it could let out with its raspy yet somewhat _strained_ words then it's eyes widened even more when a clean cut appeared over it's mask. Then as if time had stopped the hollow's mask all but, split in two before it's blood _shot_ out like a fountain the blood coming down like a rain. It staining the ground and grass crimson, painting the leaves red and all.

**''Ahhhhh!''** bellowed the hollow as it's mask slowly started to disappear in nothing but, spiritual residue that which slowly faze out of existence. It's massive hulking body dissolving along with it resulting in the child to fall and land on the ground on his butt. This elicited a small cry of both hurt and surprise from the kid who most assuredly thought he was done for.

''Oww...'' the kid said before he opened his eyes slowly to see the monster gone now...

_But_ someone else standing where it was; that being Naruto garbed in his Shinigami attire and giant Zanpakuto held in a firm grip. His eyes bearing nothing but, _coldness_ that makes the coldest of glacier's look like a small ice cube. The kid could only _shiver_ while letting out a small _whimper_ of fear at Naruto's presence.

Especially when his eyes landed on him...

''Hey...kid...'' uttered Naruto as he started towards the clearly petrified child. It was clear as day the kid was terrified by not only the monster but, Naruto as well. I mean who wouldn't be seeing a guy in strange clothing wielding a big ass sword?

Shivering tremendously the child could all but, watch in fear as Naruto came toward him; fear etched completely on his face. Naruto ignored this for he simply didn't care, the child was a plus that which from Kushina told him needed to be purified and sent to Soul Society. And that is what he was gonna do, walking up to the child who he could see was fearful of him if the sight of him trembling in fear was anything to go by.

Looking down Naruto saw the kid start to sweat so raising his hand he stopped momentarily when the plus all but _flinched. _Seeing this Naruto let out a small sigh before he looked to his right to see Kushina, her own violet eyes showing _pity_ for the kid. Glancing back at the kid, Naruto slowly kneeled down before the child and placed his hand on the child's head.

He felt him tense before he slowly opened his eyes afraid of what he would see only for him to be staring the intense amber eyes of Naruto they filled with impassiveness but, with a more _firm_ feel in his eyes. He didn't know why, the child really didn't but, when he glanced into those eyes it made him feel utterly and completely _protected. _It was like he was in the presence of someone that meant no harm at all and only wants to help.

It was like he was staring into the eyes of a _Father_...

Ruffling his hair, Naruto let loose a small ever so unnoticeable _smile_ that betrayed the impassive nature he had just before. The child looked extremely confused with him but, naruto didn't say anything but just shake his head.

''Theirs no reason to cry kid...your finally leaving this world...rest...'' and before he could say anything Naruto raised his Zanpakuto up by the handle and slightly _tapped_ the kid on the forehead with the pommel. All the child did was close his eyes at the touch of cold metal from the pommel so when his eyes opened they seemed to glaze over in something akin to _acceptance_. Slowly the child's body started to glow faintly blue before he started to disappear through the ground in a blue circle of some sort. The kid's hands were up in a custom prayer like fashion that showed the kid was ready to leave.

Watching this Naruto could only stare in slight amazement as the kid disappeared through the ground but, as the child did so he saw him look up to him with _thankfulness_ brimming in his eyes. His words echoed somehow through naruto's ear's,

_''Thank you...Nii-san...now I can go see...Mommy...and Daddy...''_ was the last words naruto heard from the child before he utterly disappeared with only leaving a small black butterfly with a maroon outline on it's wings. It slowly fluttered around naruto before it went to his left which he followed to where it landed on the hand of a smiling Kushina.

''For your first **Konsō** _(Soul Burial)_...that was...excellent...'' she said with her smile warming him on the inside yet on the outside he developed a curious expression as his eyes gazed upon the butterfly in Kushina's hands. Walking up to her he peered his gaze scrutinly on the small thing, Kushina saw this and had to giggle at his expression.

''I'm guessing your wanting to know what this is aren't you?'' she said to which she got a slow nod. Gently she let the butterfly fly onto the tip of her index finger before presenting it to the curious Kurosaki.

''This Naruto-kun...is called a **Jigokuchō** _(Hell Butterfly)_ it is used as a messenger between Shinigami but, they also guide the shinigami through **Senkaimon** _(World Penetration Gate)_ between Soul Society and the Living world. They are usually taken care of by shinigami that are either new or inexperienced with facing Hollows. Their very important little creatures for they are the ones that can carry important orders to several shinigami. This one here is going back to Soul Society to issue a new soul being brought to them...'' with that she let the butterfly go off which naruto watched it fly into the sky before disappearing in a blue spiritual sphere...

''Hm...now that was...interesting...'' he said to which Kushina chuckled

''Yes, there is much things you need to know then just this though...but right now we need to get you back in your body and take me to your house...you don't wanna leave me an innocent girl like myself alone...do you?~'' she said in a oh so teasing manner while her index finger was on her quivering lips. Seeing this Naruto just rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle; following her he slipped back into his body with slight difficulty. After managing to get back inside though, he and Kushina left the area without leaving any evidence they were their.

**Karakura-Kurosaki Clinic**

''Now let me say this again so you remember, the plan for training from now on will go as followed. After school day's we use that time to leave karakura so we can train and, on the weekend's we'll set out for the Friday to Saturday and train. Well come back on Sunday for a small break and that will be the schedule. If a hollow attack's we'll immediately go and kill it before continuing...'' Kushina spoke listing off the schedule.

Through it all naruto just kept a small smile on his face since as he _was_ listening attentively to Kushina he was also reveling in just her mere presence. He honestly ever since last night was glad to just have her back in his life; not having her with him was putting so much strain on him that it was so unreal and started to effect him. Though since she was back he couldn't help but, feel _happy_ with just being with her. Side by side once more, and now that he had her back he would be _damned_ before he loses her again even if he has to go against everything in his path...

_'Anyone that tries to take her away from me...will face the wolf's fangs...'_ he mentally chuckled while listening to Kushina. He had to smile at her energetic attitude which hasn't changed one bit since last they met.

''I see...but you still haven't told me what exactly I'll be training in...'' he said while the and Kushina walked closer to his front door. The redhead just blinked before grinning, looking up at him where she saw him giving a questionable look she spoke,

''That will be explained on the first day of training...right now...I just wanna spend my time..._with you_.'' she said softly to which he just looked down at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders before she could speak he pulled her closer to him. Looking up curiously she saw him smiling down at her _oh gods_ that smile of his. It sent chills up her spine and made her feel so utterly _warm_ just by being around him. Even more so touching him made her feel so protected even when she didn't need it,

''Don't worry...nothing will ever separate us again...that I promise you...Kushina-chan...'' she just smiled a bit tearfully at his words before planting a small peck on his cheek which got a surprised look from him. Looking down she gave a smile so big it could light up the night sky as a small blush adorned her cheeks making her look even more adorable.

''Thank you Naruto-kun...'' nodding with this they both took a step forward to his door to which he raised a hand halting Kushina. Looking at him with a curious expression he spoke,

''Yeah, let me do the talking and just follow along...okay?'' she just nodded with that Naruto pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Kushina watched idly when he just took a deep breath like he was preparing for something...

What was this..._something?_

Opening the door, Naruto announced, ''Oi minna _(Everyone),_ I'm home!'' to his family within. Knowing what was coming...

And it did...like usual...

''NNNNAAAARRRUUTOO!'' was the shout of one Isshin Kurosaki coming toward Naruto with a flying kick to which Naruto promptly and with the skill of a master grabbed Isshin's foot pivoting it away before slamming his own foot into his father's face making him slowly groan...

Before rocketing back into the kitchen making a small rumble noise as smoke erupted from within. Truly it was a comical sight every time,

''Hey to you to Otou-san...'' Naruto spoke lazily like it was an everyday occurrence which it _was. _That's when he felt a slight pull on his sleeve looking down he a beady-eyed Kushina who was pointing shakily at this while looking at Naruto with a shaken expression. He had to suppress a chuckle at her state since that was how many people who saw his father act that way looked to be.

''W-w-who...was that?'' she in a clearly shaken voice her mouth open in agape at the sight. Which naruto placed his index finger on her chin and promptly closed her mouth with an audible _'click'_. She blushed greatly at this even more so when she saw his amused expression.

''Naruto-nii! Welcome home, supper will be...done...soon...'' was yuzu's voice which trailed off until the sound of a pan falling to the floor rang through the area. As Naruto and Kushina walked in with him closing the door, he saw the shocked expression;s of not only Yuzu with the pan she just held on the floor now but, also Karin his little sister's jaw was completely on the ground.

Honestly it was a pretty damn funny sight...

''N-N-Naru-nii...w-who's this?'' was shaken voice of Yuzu to which Naruto just chuckled at bit. Placing a hand on Kushina's shoulder he spoke with all his past life's shinobi training in the way of speaking lies, ''Ah that's right I forgot to say we're having a guest. You see, this here Yuzu, Karin is a good friend of mine that moved back from overseas. You see, her home was recently caught in a gas leak which sparked up a fire thus resulting in both her house and parents being killed in. She just came back over by plane and seeing as she doesn't have a place to stay she'll be staying with us from now on.'' he explained before he pat Kushina on the back making her walk forward politely while placing on...

_The Mask..._

Soon a smile came up on her face that showed great amounts of both _thankfulness_ yet _sadness_, her violet eyes full out brimming with un shedding tears. The _'death'_ of her _'parents'_ still hurting deep within her. Bowing deeply Kushina spoke,

''H-hello, my name is...Uzumaki Kushina...it's a pleasure to meet Naruto-kun's family, I've heard much about all of you and do hope my stay won't be a hindrance to you...'' she sadly while inwardly patting herself on the back for being such a good actor. Naruto watched on curious yet having a feeling on what was gonna happen next...

He was right...

''*Sniff* I-its okay Kushina-san...Y-y-you can stay for as long as you need to! Don't worry about anything, as long as you live here you will be welcomed here fully and completely!'' Yuzu's shout reverberated through the room as tears fell from her face at the _'explanation'_ while karin as well to Naruto's slight surprise as a tear or two going down her face which she quickly hid playing it off as something in her eyes.

But...that's when...his dad spoke...

_Oh Gods..._

''OOOOOHHH! THAT'S SO SAD! YOU MY WONDERFUL LADY ARE WELCOME HERE ANYTIME! PLEASE FORGIVE MY SON'S RUDE BEHAVIOR THOUGH FOR HE CAN BE QUITE THE LITTLE DELIQUENT!'' was Isshin's obvious shout while pointing an accusing finger toward Naruto who at the moment gained a twitch in his eyebrow.

Bad thing he never saw the mischief look in Kushina's violet eyes at his father's words. Without seeing it Kushina hugged his body while pressing her face into his chest while letting out a few _'sobs'_ from the sounds of it. This made Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as did the other occupants,

''It's...o-o-okay...Naruto-kun was so nice enough to let me stay over. I d-d-don't what I could do to repay him for his...k-kindness...'' she uttered while sobbing into his chest letting her _'tears'_ soak his shirt. Her arms wrapped firmly around him never wanting to let go, through this all naruto stood their awkwardly trying to think of exactly _'why'_ Kushina was doing this...

That is until he saw the facial expressions of his family and he could only utter one word in his mind that summed it all up...

_'Shit...'_

For Yuzu was glaring at him with her red puffy eyes while karin herself was giving him the _stare_ that she does when she see's something weird. Isshin on the other hand was practically in tear's for what he didn't know and really didn't _want_ to know. Though seeing as Kushina's body started to tremble and his sister's stares getting a bit _intense_ he slowly wrapped his arm's around Kushina's body before lowering his left hand to her hair before stroking it softly as to quell her raging emotions.

Leaning down to her ear he gently spoke, ''It's okay Kushi-chan _shh_ it's okay...come on let me get you get settled in...'' with that Kushina just _'nodded'_ her face still firmly held against his chest. So it was impossible to see the smirk on Kushina's face while a blush on epic proportion's framed her face. Where that came from was quite simple, from naruto stroking her hair gently made her feel all the more protected in just his mere _embrace_!

Seeing her agreement he slowly moved her toward the stair way keeping closely to him with his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. As he and Kushina moved to the stairway though, he never saw the _shocked_ and _amazed_ looks from his family. Yuzu was practically _beaming_ with joy of her nii-san's behavior with the woman and a such a beautiful one she was.

_'She's so beautiful! It's like I'm seeing one of those models on TV...only better!'_

Karin was practically having a hard time seeing if this was _reality_ or not,for her brother; _their_ naruto to act like he was to this woman was like almost impossible to believe! Yet right their before her very eyes, her big brother was actually taking _care_ of her and the look in his eyes when she saw them was what really shocked her.

His amber eyes were filled with _concern_ for the woman's well being unlike most time's he didn't give as much as a second glance to even a injured person on the sidewalk...

She honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing before she quickly ran to the window and looked at the sky making sure it wasn't falling...

Isshin though...was...different...

The man was practically _pouring_ tears like a broken dam a grin so big yet so _perverse_ it would make the deceased Jiraiya grin in pride. He suddenly spoke something that would both spark something within Naruto and Kushina but also...

Marked him for _the_ most painful beating he has ever received...

''Naruto! You've done me proud son! Be sure to use _protection_ now you hear me?, I don't wanna be a grandfather at such a age...'' Yuzu and Karin's eyes widened _tremendously_ at their father's comment. If their was one thing, you are to never do...

Was to piss off their brother...

Silence...

A deadly silence followed Isshin's words as both Naruto and Kushina suddenly stopped in mid-step. Different things happened to the two at hearing Isshin's words. For one, Kushina's face lit up like so high the very _sun_ would pale in comparison as steam practically _shot _out of her ear's. Her inner most thoughts were rapidly thinking at such a pace it was astounding yet disturbing as well. She let out a sputter unable to respond that is until she felt a small _spark_ of youkai to her left...

It was ever so small but, it was enough to gain her attention, so looking to her left she saw Naruto looking down with his hair covering his eyes casting an ominous look over him. His left hand that was using the stairwell rail for support suddenly started to let out a _groan_ as Naruto's hand started _clenching..._

Kushina glanced at him to see the _black_ youkai sparking around him yet it looked unseen by the three but, as the metal railing started groaning more and more in protest to Naruto's immense strength. She looked through his bangs a bit only for herself to freeze in pure shock at seeing _those_ eyes once more. It was only a second but, naruto's amber eyes suddenly flashed a almost demonic azure that had a _slit_ for both eyes. It was only for a second but, it was enough for her to see them.

_Grooooooaaaaaannnnnnnn..._

Was the sound of metal _bending_ and _twisting_ as Isshin looked on with sweat pouring down him. He began to take a small step back as his body started to tremble in _fear_. If their was one thing Isshin feared even if he still bugged his son constantly it was when his son was mad...

Very mad...

He remebered the last time he saw his son mad at something that was during the incident of those thugs at school for disrespecting masaki right in front of Naruto. That was a complete _taboo_ around naruto for he knew that is when naruto literally _snaps._ He still remembered how he had to cover both karin and Yuzu's ears and eyes from the sight of naruto literally beating the shit out of the thugs to near death even. Broken limbs, fractured bones, shattered spines...

It was possibly the most terrifying thing Isshin had ever seen...

_'I...might...have gone a bit far...Kami have mercy...'_

He watched as did all when Naruto let go of the railing showing to isshin's growing horror and Yuzu and Karin's amazement to show the railing dented and deformed all to hell. They watched even Kushina did in bated breath when he turned around slightly with him looking over his shoulder. Though when he did so isshin got the full brunt of the most _demonic_ look his son had even given him or in fact...

_Anyone..._

His face was formed in the most rageful expression that it looked quite _demonic_, his amber eyes were practically _burning_ with a righteous anger. An almost _feral_ snarl escaped from the Kurosaki's mouth, that is before he turned completely around and spoke in a voice so cold it made isshin _wish_ he was immune to pain. For he knew that he was gonna be hurt...

_**Badly...**_

_''You...perverted bastard...your the one...that's gonna need **PROTECTION **when I'm done with you!''_ and before anyone knew it naruto was already onto isshin his fist in the man's face making him fall completely on his back. Seeing this Naruto let loose a grin so _sadistic_ it sent shivers up Kushina's spine. Raising his foot, naruto let loose a chuckle that would scare _death_ itself...

''Prepare yourself old man...for this...is gonna _**hurt!**_'' with that Narutolet down his foot with an almighty _slam_ right between isshin's legs.

More specifically his reproductive organs...

''yyyyyyYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEOOO_OOOOOOOO**OOOOOOWWWWCCCCCHHHHHH!**_'' was Isshin's shout of pain as his voice clearly changed to a more soprano at the end. His eyes wide as can be filled with utter and the most extreme of _pain_. Tear's swelled up in his eyes from the pain of having his family jewels stomped on like an orange!

''Hurts doesn't it? Well's theirs more where that came from..._**TOU-SAN!**_'' then with a sadistic gleeful expression on Naruto's face did he rear back his foot and let loose another _stomp..._

**SLAM!**

**''OWWWWWWWWWW!''** screamed the soprano now like voice Isshin tears now freely falling from his face as his mouth wide open in a silent scream of _anguish_ pure _agony_ flooded his veins at the pain he was feeling at the moment. He could only watch through his fazing in and out vision as Naruto just pulled his foot up again this time a smile on his face that was so cold it would have sent shivers up his spine...

If he could feel his lower body that is...

''Ooooh don't worry old man...theirs PLENTY more where that came from!'' with that Yuzu, Karin and Kushina witnessed the most **_brutal_** torture a man could go through. They watched while flinching each time the sound of screams could be heard or in Kushina's case smirk. For they just watched naruto not only _continue_ stomping on his father's family jewels but, twice as hard as the last!

It got to the point the floor started crack!

**'''OOOOWWWWWWCCCHHHH!''**

_16..._

**''!''**

_28..._

**''SWEEEEEEEEETTTTTT SOPRANNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!''**

_49..._

**''WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE !''**

_57..._

**''IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO GOD DAMNED BADDD!**

_69..._

**''! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS ANY LONGER JABRONI~~~~!''**

69...

69 Times did the Kurosaki sisters and Kushina watch as Naruto literally without breaking time stomped on Isshin's family jewels _69 times_. It was clear right their isshin wasn't gonna be able to have kids again for a LONG time, the state the elder Kurosaki was in was quite the painful sight. For where his family jewels were was a hole...

_A foot shaped hole..._

The man was sweating soaked to the very bone marrow; his face was a very sickening _purple_ his eyes were almost rolled back to his head. Foam coming out of his mouth as his hands and arms twitched uncontrollably. His whimpers of agony echoed in the silent room which fueled naruto's sadistic streak all the more...

Which was why when Naruto pulled up his foot and reared it _back_ this time did the girls eyes widen and isshin's go completely _white_ in horror!

**''NOO! NARUTO! please I beg you...don't do it...please! d-d-d-d-d-don't do it...as your father no as what I have left as a damn **_**man**_** please...for the love of all that is good in the world and our beloved kami...don't do it...R-r-r-remember all those times I played with you? Please son...have mercy!''** shouted the clearly desperate man who really wanted to keep what he had left. Tear's now freely running down his face his lips all but, quivering like a child...

Yuzu and Karin felt very _bad_ for their father but, they knew better to get in the way of their brother especially when he is like _this_. Kushina though on the outside looked a bit _freaked_ but on the inside she was cackling in glee!

Looking down at his father all Naruto could do was say, ''Yuzu...call the ambulance and have them at the front of Mashibara Junior High...'' Yuzu only nodded while running towards the phone. Isshin having no idea what he was gonna do thought he was free...

How wrong he was...

''Get ready pops...cause here comes the last _**kick!**_'' shouted Naruto with a small grin, Isshin quickly paled ash-white. All he could do was let out a silent _whimper_ before he utterly felt the kick making his mouth form into an O shape showing he was screaming a silent agonizing _scream..._

Before Isshin's body shockingly went _flying_ through the roof and into the sky making him twinkle like a star. Before he fell somewhere in the district of Naruto's school or more specifically right infront of it. Seeing he was gone, Naruto's sadistic face formed into one of extreme boredom before he turned around and headed back to the stairs. This time his arm wrapped around Kushina's waist firmly earning a small blush from the woman.

''Goodnight Yuzu, Karin...'' with that the two sisters watched their brother and their guest walk up the stairs and into his room with his door sounding through the eerily silent house. Once the sound of the door closed, Yuzu glanced at her sister and spoke, ''Karin-chan...I think Naru-nii...has gotten a bit...more...''

''Aggressive?'' karin said to which Yuzu just nodded wondering if their father was okay...

**Kurosaki Clinic-Naruto's Room**

''That was quite mean of you Naruto-kun...to do that to your own father...'' Kushina said with a small grin to which he just glanced at her. After locking the door,he had simply just fallen onto his bed looking up at the ceiling in thought. Looking at Kushina he could see her placing down her bag of clothes and such before she started walking around his room.

As she did, Kushina saw not many things to account for until she saw the many pictures on his desk. Moving to it she saw the pictures of what she could see were of Naruto and his family; looking at them she saw some of where he was at his current age using his somewhat normal smile with Yuzu on his left and Karin on his right with his hands on their shoulders. The two little girls smiling as well but, much more then their brother.

Another caught her attention which was of Naruto only a bit younger with both little Yuzu and Karin on his shoulders and Isshin behind them grinning like a madman. The kids all wearing a small smile on their face. But she soon started to frown,

_'Where's their mother...'_

She got her answer when she saw one last picture; it was one that brought tears to her eyes as she gently took the picture frame with her shaky hands. She could see it through her glistening violet eyes the picture of Naruto when he looked like a kid around 8 or 9 year's old. He was smiling happily like a child his age should be with himself being held in the arms of a woman that was _beautiful_. Her peach tone skin same as Naruto's own glowed in the sun as her long flaming orange hair went past her lower back. She being dressed in a light pink blouse and yellow long skirt. Her loving smile on her face looked almost angelic in Kushina's tearing up eyes.

Looking at the picture she could see the name of the woman holding Naruto in her arm's...

_Kurosaki Masaki and Kurosaki Naruto_

Running her thumb of the names gently she never saw the amber eyes of Naruto on her. They lacked anything but, the impassive nature they had before but, now something akin to _sadness_. He watched her slowly place the picture back on the desk before speaking,

''That...was your mother...wasn't it?'' she said glancing at him through her violet teary eyes. Naruto just gave a slow nod avoiding eye contact. He really didn't like talking about Masaki since she was his _mother_ yet still blamed himself for her death. Kushina smiled softly even as a tear fell from her eye that made Naruto frown.

''She looks so _beautiful_...'' Naruto just gave a small nod as he watched Kushina slowly walk toward the bed before sitting on the edge. Looking at the time Naruto gave a small sigh seeing it was 10:30 P.M. He got up from his bed before gently taking Kushina's hand making her look at him confusingly. Seeing this Naruto just gave a small chuckle before he took her hand in his own before placing it on her lap.

''Yeah...but right now it's time for bed we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and we're gonna need to wake up early. You can have the bed I'll make a futon on the floor'' he said with a wave though when Kushina actually _heard_ this she gained a look so determined that her very eyes looked to be on _fire!_ Not being able to react fast enough, Naruto suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck making him turn around only for him to be abruptly pulled to his bed and forcefully laid down.

Only when he was laying down did he open his eyes to see to his slight surprise Kushina's firm violet eyes they holding a look of pure _challenging_.

''Nu uh! You are sleeping right here even if I have to tie you down I will! You are sleeping with me got it?'' she expected many things when she did this. For him to deny her request, for him to blush and sputter for being in such a position, she expected him to pass out in sheer embarrassment.

What she got though shocked her to no end for naruto's face just morphed into a smile so _warm_ it practically _melted_ her right their on the spot. His amber eyes solely on her form staring into her own violet ones; Kushina was so captivated by the sight she never saw Naruto's hands grasp the covers and sheets and pull them over them both that is until she felt them over her body.

Yet she didn't care as she smiled greatly at the attention she was getting from Naruto, his heart-felt smile and eyes that made her practically breathless. Feeling his strong arm's wrapped over her body pulling her closer to him till she needed to separate her arms till they were wrapped round his neck firmly in place. She couldn't help but, smile seeing Naruto fully staring on her like she was the most important thing to him.

She had no idea how true that was...

Upon seeing Kushina firmly in place Naruto let loose a small sigh before laying his head down thinking on the days ahead of both him and Kushina. Thinking on the training ahead and how strong he'd become made him smile not out of power he'd gain but, to finally be able to _fight_ again. He loved to fight it was in his very soul! Plus...

Looking down at Kushina he thought,

_'I'll be their at your side and this time...we won't ever be separated again...'_

With that Naruto pulled Kushina closer to him never letting go of the woman he cared ever so greatly for. The woman he'd fight endlessly and travel to the to the ends of the Universe to protect.

With that Naruto closed his eyes for the sleep he needed, the events of the day already coming onto him like a freight train. So when he started to fall into rhythm of his sleep, he never saw Kushina's gaze on him, her smile so filled with _longing_ even she didn't know it was their. Her violet eyes just glistening with _happiness_ and...

_Love..._

Letting out a sigh of _content_ Kushina laid her head on Naruto's chest a loving smile on her face while a blushed adorned her cheeks. Where it came from? Basically just being in the arms of someone she cared and loved far more then anyone...

''Goodnight Naru-kun...''

To her slight surprise she heard Naruto spoke,

''Goodnight...my Kushi-hime...'' hearing this her blush just got brighter before letting her own eyes close letting herself fall into the blissful sleep while snuggling in the arms of her most precious loved one.

**Outside Karakura-Forests**

It was early in the morning with it being only 4 A.M. The night sky was still up yet the slight glow of the sun could be seen over the horizon. Deep within the forests on the outskirts of Karakura Town, two moving shadow's could be seen, one taller then the second. First one was clearly male while the other was female. As the two walked through the dense wildlife a small sack could be seen over the man's shoulder. A silence filled the entire forest as all wildlife seemed to be completely silent with these beings in their presence.

When the two reached a small clearly in the dense forestry with the moon's radiance hitting the small clearing it showed the faces of both Naruto and Kushina neither looking a tad tired. Kushina now bearing a serious expression as did Naruto; the two walked till they were both in the middle of the clearly. They both left early on leaving a note for the family that Kushina went to join Naruto on his early morning jog.

Dropping the sack on the ground, Naruto watched Kushina pull up the glove that was crimson in color with a pure black with blue outlining flame with a top-half of a skull designed on it. He remembers it being the very tool that brought him out into his shinigami form. Though it honestly irked him that it was needed to pull him out like it did...

He would need to fix that later on...

''Okay, Naruto-kun let's do this...'' with that Kushina gently pressed her hand against Naruto's chest making him blink before he _'popped'_ out of his body and now in his shinigami attire, Zanpakuto and all strapped to his back. He silently reveled in his shinigami form for a few moments feeling the spiritual power flowing around and _through_ him making him feel oddly _complete_.

Looking towards Kushina he saw her serious expression which he gained one as well knowing it was time to get started. So when Kushina reached into the sack and pulled out a stand-up mark board and a marker he stood at attention. Seeing this Kushina let out a small smile before it was gone; un-capping a black marker Kushina started to explain,

''Now Naruto-kun first off before we begin I'm gonna need to explain a few things to you. Since we're all the way out here nobody would be near this place so its the perfect area for training. Now first off, I'm gonna be explaining what I'll be teaching you step by step so pay close attention okay?'' she received a silent nod from him to which she took a deep breath before she began writing.

''Okay first off, we will be working on the one thing you _truly_ need help on and that is to gain control over your **Reiatsu **_(Spiritual Pressure)_ and to do that we are gonna need to have you start learning to control your **Reiryoku** _(Spiritual Power)_. For if you don't it can be highly dangerous for you and others. You see if you leak out your reiatsu not only will you give away your position to your enemies and making you a big ass target. Your exhurtion of leaking spiritual energy will be somewhat harmful to others that aren't spiritually aware. Right now Naruto-kun, your basically a giant beacon to the spiritually aware. You have so much of both Reiatsu and Reiryoku that its never been recorded ever before and what else is that it gets bigger and stronger each day...'' she said at the end with a somewhat confused expression on her face.

Through the explanation, Naruto kept a impassive expression until she finished. When she finished naruto spoke, ''I see but, I don't know if this counts as Reiryoku but, since I learned of being able to see the spirits of the dead I reveled in this power. Thus I continued to try and control it as best as I could. For example...'' he spoke before stretching out his hand before it started to glow a bright _blue_ before it took on a shape of a fiery blazing blue that covered Naruto's fist.

Kushina seeing this only did one thing and, that was allowing a big grin so wide Naruto was slightly afraid it would split her face.

''Woah! Naruto-kun that's great! Then this greatly shortens the control training, since your able to condense your Spiritual power to such a degree it will cut our training in control down all the more! Though I will say that _no_ one has yet achieved perfect control but, this is still excellent news. Now I wanna start explaining the other things I will be teaching you before we get started so listen okay?'' to which she saw Naruto give out a nod.

''Okay other then controlling your Reiryoku and Reiatsu, I will be teaching you all the forms of combat we Shinigami use. I want you to know _everything_ about our fighting abilities for they are all useful and unique in their own way each ability is put together to form **Zankensoki**. Now if we break down this word into four we get this and do pay close attention to this since it is very important.'' With that she started writing on the board.

''First off is _Zan_ which makes **Zanjutsu **_(Swordsmanship)_ with this subject I'll be teaching you the art of wielding the sword. It is used mostly by shinigami while some lower level's used this as the more practical way of fighting thinking it is the easiest of the four things they could learn. But, their wrong in fact Zanjutsu, is the most difficult class of fighting a shinigami could learn for it need's precise attention and serious training to master. And even then, one that is truly dedicated to Zanjutsu can create their own style. Right now unlike back in our world shinigami don't put Zanjutsu to the test and use the most basic's.'' she said

Seeing Naruto nod while idea's on Zanjutsu and the quirks running through his mind at speed's none could possibly comprehend Kushina continued,

''Now then the next thing on the list would be called to what is similar in our world as Taijutsu for this one is called _Ken _which refers to **Hakuda **_(Hand-to-Hand Combat)_. Basically its the same thing as Taijutsu in our world as you know needed High-speed to perform this skill. Using your whole body as a weapon and using your fists or legs as weapons instead. This comes in handy when your Zanpakuto in a situation isn't needed. Then again only high seated officer's and higher ranking shinigami use this while lower level's just use their sword. I will be running you through the ground to get you back in shape and skill wise.''

Naruto nodded again this time a smile on his face since he particularly loved fighting like that. It was partly how he took on Kyuubi, Madara and all his other enemies down in his past life. Kushina seeing his nod of acceptance continued while writing the third part of what she'll be teaching him.

''Okay the next one is called _So _which refers to **Hohō** _(Agility ''Fast Movement")_ is a battle skill that requires extreme footwork and great concentration. To even begin to learn this one must be dedicated and willing to go to extremes to learn this. Many try and fail to learn this skill for many reasons; some not able to learn it, some just to damn lazy to do so, others that just don't meet the requirements. Their has only been two techniques recorded for this skill and they are branched out by this skill called **Shunpo **_(Flash Steps)_ which allows a person to move faster then the eye could follow. You see this skill requires one to get to one point to another in the _least_ amount of steps required to do so. If it takes more it will make your slower then the opponent, it takes much practice and skill to master this technique. Though to you Naruto-kun, I think it would be pretty easy due to your already shocking speed and how fast you were in our past lifes'' she said with a grin.

Naruto,he just grinned _ferally_ that it made Kushina slightly shiver if anyone knew of Naruto other than Kushina. They could already tell you he was _the_ fastest person alive hands down. No one could beat him in speed even the Raikage stood no chance to him when he fully mastered his skill's and abilities. It was how he decimated armies upon armies in the war...

And how he had decapitated Kabuto in just a flash...

''Now let me explain those two other techniques the first one is used only by those that have completely mastered Shunpo to extreme level's. The first being called **Senka **_(Flash Blossom)_, this technique is usually used by those of the assassin's in Soul Society since its used mostly for a quick one hit kill. For it allows the person using it to appear behind another person's back while also attacking the person in the back with two spiritually made blades. One that stabs through the **Saketsu** _(Chain of Binding)_ and the second blade going through the **Hakusui**_(Soul Sleep)_ in only one strike. It is the key technique to kill the target. Since it completely destroys the Chain of Fate thus killing any and all way's for a spiritual being to fight back. I will be teaching you this and I want you to be able to use it effectively.''

This made naruto let out a smirk that would have sent the devil himself running fear for it was letting out such _cruel_ intent that it would make the toughest being fall to his knees and beg for mercy. Kushina though smiled at this seeing as _she_ to loved the technique but, knew naruto would love it a lot more.

''Now the second technique is called, _**Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San**_**:Utsusemi **_(Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō:Cicada)_ basically this is like the jutsu we used in our life called the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **_(Body Replacement Technique)_ while also mixed in with a sort of Kage Bunshin. Since using this technique allows you to move at such great speeds you leave an afterimage in your place which can take damage that you were to take. It can even take such damage that its almost fatal before it disappears showing a piece of clothing or something. I will also be teaching this to you since I think you would ask for it anyway'' she said getting a affirmative nod from Naruto knowing the technique was interesting.

''Lastly,is something very familiar to Ninjutsu but, also Fuinjutsu so I think you'll like this because I certainly did...'' she said with a small grin which naruto suddenly perked up at this making her grin go wider.

''This is called _Ki _which refers to **Kido **_(Demon/Spirit Way)_, is the last of the shinigami basic's. This skill is used in so many different way's its impossible to even comprehend how far someone could go in the art. The way it is utilized is by channeling and focusing your spiritual energy into the three main area's Kido specializes in. them being Healing, Defense, and Offense. The last two being Defensive and Offensive are the two we will be working on more then the first. The last two are categorized in both incantation's and numbers instead of hand seal's like we did back in our first life. They are ranked from 1 to 99 with the later being the strongest and most difficult to perform.'' she explained which naruto slowly nodded urging her on to continue.

Seeing this she further explained with a smile, ''Now the two we will be work on are called, **Bakudō **_(Way of Binding)_ which is the way of the defensive kido. They specialize in either blocking or repelling enemy attacks or freezing them in place. Though no one else has gotten farther in the way of binding since it has been impossible to do so. Next is called **Hadō **_(Way of Destruction)_ is basically what its namesake means, it is used to harm enemies or completely kill them in some cases or damage or decimate objects. That Naruto-kun is what I'll be teaching you in Kido, from 1 to 99 I'll be doing everything I can to teach you the spells for both way's I'll need your support in doing so.'' to which her student just gave an affirmative nod.

Seeing this Kushina gave a sigh before moving the board to a tree before speaking, ''Well Naruto-kun, that is basically what I will be teaching you everything I've told you will be trained into you. I want you to be able to fight with an all around skill level in every ability so do be ready, understand?'' Naruto just gave a small smile before he spoke for the first time through the whole explanation.

''You got it Kushi-chan, I'll get this training down you can count on that...'' she just gave a small smile before it quickly disappeared her face now forming into a serious expression. She then rose her hands up in to her forefront and spoke, ''Good because the training starts now but, first a barrier is gonna be needed **Bakudou 78: Hachigyō Sōgai** _(Eight Joined Twin Cliffs)_'' she stated before naruto's slight amazement a yellow barrier forming around the forest from what he could guess 2 or 3 miles in length and width. Looking back at Kushina he saw her state another bakudo spell from what looks of it,

''That barrier will dull out any and all reiatsu from within so we won't be detected. Next one will reform anything that's been destroyed back to the way it was before. **Bakudo 80:Fukugen no baria **_(Bakudo 80: Restoration Barrier)_'' when she stated this, Naruto watched as blue sphere erupted from her hands this time dropping onto the ground when it did it quickly spread all through the ground all through the forest covering every object other then himself and Kushina. He watched it spread out into the forest until it touched the barrier spreading all the way tip it reached the very tip top end of the first barrier.

Seeing it done, he looked back at Kushina to see her grinning excitingly and her violet eyes twinkling anxiety.

''Alright Naruto-kun...lets begin your training...and don't hold _anything_ back inside this barrier...'' hearing this made Naruto _grin_ before to Kushina's amazement did his eyes suddenly _flash_ bright blue before his body just _erupted_ in blue Reiryoku. All she could say while looking up the blue flames of spiritual power surrounding Naruto was,

''Well...this is gonna be fun...''

**2 Month's Later**

If someone told Uzumaki Kushina if Kurosaki Naruto was a prodigy not seen in a generation she would probably give them a blank stare before slapping them across the face for just their utter _foolish_ words. For he was _more_ then just a prodigy, he was a kami forsaken _Genius_ never seen before!

For in just 2 month's through Kushina's training that could put humans to death and shinigami themselves into a coma, did Naruto not only successfully meet Kushina's expectation's. He also _surpassed_ them by leaps and bounds; in just one month of training in secret Kushina was the first to see how much of a Genius Naruto was. Kushina saw through her training that the Kurosaki was getting stronger and stronger and more powerful _each_ day. She couldn't hardly believe it really, for everything she taught him, he soaked up like a sponge. For first off when she started in training in his control of both his **Reiryoku **and **Reiatsu** he showed utter and _complete_ devotion to. For they both knew if you couldn't control your power and it's output your nothing more then a blinking giant red target with the words _'Here I am Kill Me!'_. So it was to her immense shock yet pride did Naruto not only get full control over his Spiritual power but, his **Reiatsu** control so up to par in control it would make some that have tried for decades and centuries turn green with envy. Of course he didn't have it _fully _controlled like his spiritual power he had around maybe 60 or 70% percent of it under control which was a _major_ jump from the control of 10 to 20% percent he had which with itself incredible since he did that with only himself.

Next with everything from **Kido** to **Hakuda** did naruto learn up so quickly it was simply _astounding_. In Kido, like Kushina predicted Naruto was a natural for Kido especially for **Hado** spell's for he learned very quickly up to the 68 ranked spell. That's not to say he didn't work extremely well in **Bakudo** spells since he was extremely well fortified with them. It's just when he used the last Hado spell it being a simple one...

It packed enough power to pierce through a Panzer Tank like a knife through butter...

In **Bakudo** Kushina could proudly say, he was quite gifted in it not enough as the offensive spell's but, enough to say he could put the shinigami in the **Kido Corps** in their place. He was already in the ranks of 56 just a bit lower then his offensive spells but, she could already say naruto had a very good extensive knowledge in Kido.

In **Hakuda**, Kushina could already say he could beat down most if not _every_ shinigami in his path that goes up to the rank of **Fukutaicho **_(Lieutenant)_ with practical ease. It was to be expected of course due to how much he is experienced in fighting hand to hand, I mean to topple a bijuu in Taijutsu was nothing to laugh at that's for sure. But, to the **Taicho** _(Captain)_ rank she could say he could tie with most of them and some of the weaker ones he could straight out beat. Though she didn't just train him the style of **Hakuda** she also quite literally ran his body through the ground. But, to again her surprise Naruto took her training head on and without a shred of complaining if anything he absolutely _loved_ it when he trained it was like he was having fun.

So it was to the result that naruto's body in just those 2 months filled out much more then it was before it was still leathe oh yes but, his muscles were much more stronger and compacted while completely visible to show an 8-pack now developing 10-pack through the fabric of his clothing. His arms and legs were much more leaner and added with the compacted muscle in his limbs gave him the advantage toward his opponents. She knew first-hand what was in those attacks when he practically shattered a boulder with only just a _flick_ and with a punch could actually shake the entire area.

It was also to her _joy_ that she was able to sleep with him and lay on that _magnificent_ body of his...

Now the last two **Hoho **and **Zanjutsu** was something that absolutely _shocked_ her to the very core of her soul. For not only did she watch Naruto _master_ Hoho to a level fit for a **Taicho** he was already working on advancing it in more way's. His speed was completely unheard of even for a captain, to gain such speed and skill in **Hoho** was never heard of before. She was completely sure he could best some if not _all_ the **Fukutaicho's** and some **Taicho's** in speed alone. Yet the _scary_ thing was that he kept getting _faster_ each day!

Now in **Zanjutsu** was where things got a bit freaky but, in a good way you could say. For Naruto was not only able to wield his Zanpakuto expertly like any master was able to he could go farther then that. Kushina could only describe naruto when he trained in **Zanjutsu** as the _perfect_ student. He picked up on his mistakes on the fly and continued to correct them but, also just using his Zanpakuto was like watching a person that's use a sword all their lifes. It was somewhat freaky but, Naruto to Kushina's terms was without a _doubt_ in her mind a **Master** in Zanjutsu. What made her feel proud though was that he kept at it perfecting and trying to make more way's in the skill; but, since he had no one to fight other then the occasional hollow his experience was rather low...

But that was the amazing part, with each fight against a Hollow he got _better_ like he just jumped from one rank to another in terms of combat...

Truly Kushina could only say Naruto was a prodigal Genius not ever seen before she was sure without a doubt, Old man Yama would gawk at his resulting training. She knew from just her training alone he was around the level of a **Taicho** as scary as that sounded but, what was even more scary was when he starts fighting. She already deducted he was a person that _'Learned as you Go'_ kind of person so if he were to ever fight a war...

She shivered not in fear but _excitement_ of wanting to know how strong he'd be then...

_'And to think...he hasn't even achieved Shikai yet...'_ was some of her repeated thoughts as she watched over naruto's training.

Though through the 2 months other things have happened other then Naruto's training like for instance, during the course of the 2 months. Both Kushina and Naruto were pulled into many fights with hollows that attacked specific individual's that Kushina had noted knew Naruto somehow. Like the first one was an attack on the girl known as Inoue Orihime. A girl Kushina oddly found interesting of her bubbly personality yet innocent look on things. Though she oddly didn't like the fact the girl has a small crush on naruto who simply commented he neither cared nor didn't like her that way.

Anyway, it was during the night when both Shinigami and Substitute Shinigami felt the spiritual energy signature of a hollow with it being near them. Thus they had tracked it down at Orihime's home only to find it being attacked by a hollow the size of a small house. They later learned it was actually Orihime's brother to which Kushina heard Naruto compliment with a look of something of _pity_ since back a few years orihime's brother died at their clinic due to a car accident and the clinic just didn't have the equipment to keep him alive long enough for the ambulance to arrive.

But Naruto took him down seeing as the hollow was having an inner struggle with the spirit of Orihime's dead brother. Naruto did his duty by cleansing the hollow and setting orihime's brother free from the torment he was suffering after which Kushina quickly erased the memories of both Orihime and Tatsuki who was their at the attack. After which she with the help of Naruto cleared all evidence they were their.

After all Kushina had warned him now that she had performed the forbidden act of giving her powers away to another Soul Society would be watching her intently and naruto did everything he needed to do so he could get Soul Society off their tracks.

But that wasn't the only thing since the next hollow attack came in the form from an event from a teen known as Yasutora Sado or known by his classmates and friends as _'Chad'._ The teen was tall very tall for his age and had the appearance of a Mexican decent. From what Naruto explained was that Sado was somewhat of an acquaintance of his. Further explaining that back during the time he started Mashibara Junior High, he was saved by Sado at one point where he in return saved him from almost being killed. Thus they stayed in touch but, not so much as close friends but, he told her when he needed to count on someone that person would be Sado without a doubt.

But the event that involved Chad was something akin to a hollow attacking him for protecting a parrakeet from which Kushina idly noted had a lonely spirit of a plus within. It was a child in reality but, it was rumored to be cursed by sudden _bad luck_ befalls anyone that helps the bird. That was the reason how Chad ended up in his home clinic wounded by a hollow. The next day involved, Chad disappearing from the clinic and not being able to find him anywhere else. Naruto decides to use the fruits of his training in **Reiatsu** and by result conjures up the **Reiraku** _(Spirit Threads)_ finding the pluses spirit thread he followed it along with Kushina.

Once they got their, they soon found Chad only for him to run away from them seeing this, they were about to go after him when karin stopped them looking extremely weakened yet exhausted at the same time. Seeing this Kushina insisted for Naruto to take Karin home while she trailed Chad to which he agreed knowing she could take care of herself even with almost all her powers gone.

After taking Karin home, and reflecting how karin had actually _cried_ and pleaded for him to save the kid he had hesitantly put her to bed before jumping through the window this time jumping on the roof of houses. Once seeing Kushina he appeared beside her still falling Chad's trail. That is before they are intercepted by a hollow that was called **Shrieker** which was a hollow that claimed to be the one that killed the boy's mother. That was when that Naruto heard this utterly to the shock of Kushina caught the hollow's explosive leeches before ramming them into the hollows mouth with his bare first before gripping its tongue and ripping it out. After which he stabbed the tongue before grasping the hollow's mask with only his hand before just _gripping_ it making the hollow scream in pain as it just imploded killing the hollow.

After which he did as asked by Karin, and sent the kids soul to Soul Society saying he can be at last with his mother. Afterwards he gives Sado a few choice of words and giving him a small thanks for taking care of the kid...

That was only the beginning though because next up was the foolish mistake of a teen that Naruto just _hated_ with a passion. It was the boy named Ishida Uryu, the boy just reminded Naruto too much of that _damned_ Uchiha Sasuke. His pompous and ever so high and mighty attitude made his very blood boil, it got worse when he found out from kushina the boy was a quincy and by extension _hated_ shinigami with a passion.

The little brat actually issued a challenge to him later on that same day by using a object called _Hollow Bait_ which he crushed even when naruto _warned_ him if he used that he would not only endanger the people of karakura but, also his family. But, the damned brat answered arrogantly that _he_ would kill every single hollow before anyone was injured. That got ishida rewarded with a broken nose and a wounded pride when he felt himself completely paralyzed by just the glare Naruto sent his way. It was so filled with malice it made the _proud_ quincy soil himself right their on the spot...

Afterwards Naruto and Kushina agreed with separating to deal with the hollows faster and, they did but, even then they just kept coming and coming to the point a literal army of hollows was raining upon Karakura. Even after defeating countless of them more came and multiplied even but, that's when the timely intervention of someone Kushina called as _Kisuke_ came. He and his team of two children and a giant of a man called Tessai helped stem the tide of hollows but, it got to the point where the hollows all converged in one spot where Naruto, Kushina and Kisuke and his team arrived as well.

It is their where Naruto saw his first Gillian to which Kushina explained to him was a hollow that was clearly made up of thousands of hollows. Hearing this Naruto decided get a bit serious to where he to the surprise of Kisuke not only appeared below the Gillian's foot but, suddenly appeared on top its head using what was clearly a **Shunpo** but, the surprise didn't end their. For before Kisuke and Tessai's eyes did the Gillian...

_Split_ in half before it faded from existence...

That day Kushina was grinning proudly while Naruto himself was smirking proud of his skill's in combat. Ever since then though Naruto hasn't seen hide nor hair of Kisuke since then...

Though after this incident hollows attack rarely happened but, some did though on one occasion did Kushina offer him something called a _Mod-soul_ telling him it was what it was called. A mobile soul that once placed inside the mouth of another it separates a shinigami from his material body and into his spirit one while also placing a false soul into the un-occupied one. Yet to Kushina's surprise did Naruto not only deny that he needed it but, say he had another way of doing something like that.

To which he showed her by utilizing his specialty in Kido, did Kushina watch in complete and utter _awe_ when naruto made a clone of himself only spiritually with just the _'mind'_ and _'soul'_ of the bunshin. He explained that he broke down what he knew of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and remembered it also split apart the user's soul as well. Thus he did something of the same manner with this, he created a clone of himself made purely out of spiritual power before sending it into his body showing it clearly acted like himself. When she asked how he created such a technique he just gave a shrug saying it was like mixing his spiritual energy and the bakudo spells into something more.

When he told her what is was called he chuckled when she went pale, it being called the **Sakusei no hōhō 1: Bunkatsu-damashī no kurōn **_(Way of Creating 1: Split Soul Clone)_. On that day Kushina had quite literally almost killed Naruto in a hug so tight it almost crushed his lungs. The reason she was so excited was he had created a whole new way of kido usage...

Thus the problem with his un-occupied body was forever fixed with that one kido Naruto created...

Now the next thing that happened was what changed things between Naruto and Kushina and not in a bad way either...

For on this day Kushina witnessed a side of Naruto she has never seen before...

It was on the day of Masaki's death her anniversary, July 17th to be exact,the day Naruto's mother died protecting him. Kushina was their when she was told by the oddly more then silent Naruto. He told her he wasn't gonna be doing any hollow cleansing on this day and that was the final say in all matters. She had asked why only for him to tell her it being the reason why him and his family was at the graveyard to pay their respects to their dead family member and mother to the three kids.

He told her it was his fault masaki died on that night for acting so foolish...

It was the day he told her when he swore complete and utter vengeance on the monster that killed her. Staring into her eyes while telling her he would become the monster he was in his past life if he has to so he can get rid of the hollow that killed his mother. Kushina questioned him a bit more on what it was which he clearly denies any longer to speak about it not wanting to remember that night...

Later on during their discussion's Naruto see's the little girl that was their on the night his mother was killed and followed after it with gusto leaping through the tree's in speeds no human could match. Kushina following him. Once following it naruto see's it had disappeared to which resulted in a tree shattering from his punch. Venting out his frustration's he walked back to the grave with Kushina telling hims he was gonna be patrolling the area for any sign of a hollow or shinigami scouting the area.

An hour later resulted in Naruto meeting back up with Kushina as they both followed after the hollow signature while naruto looked for both Yuzu and Karin as he remembers them being easy targets for hollows. Thus he speeds up searching for his missing sisters...

He found them though but, they were in the hands of _it..._

That hands of _that_ hollow...

The one that killed his mother on _that_ very night 6 years ago...

Kushina still remembered even to this very day of what happened then...

**Flashback**

Looking upon the face of the hollow that had announced itself as **Grand Fisher** naruto's always once impassive face was set into an expression that made the giant hollow _flinch_. His once amber eyes were now glowing crimson with a demonic slit running through both his eyes. His mouth formed into a _growl_ so fierce it sounded like a _wolfs_ growl when its on the hunt. His larger then usual canines lengthened 3 or 4 inches longer. His nails on his hands suddenly grew longer and sharper to the point they looked to be able to tear through _steel_.

_''Kushina-chan...take my sisters and, get out of here...this is my fight...and I don't want you to see what happens here...''_ hearing this Kushina nodded knowing he wouldn't take a no for an answer. Plus she didn't wanna take the risk of the girls waking up to see what was about to un-fold. Seeing her gone with Yuzu and Karin, Naruto turned back toward the grinning hollow and let out a _growl_,

**Grrrrrrr**

_**''Grand Fisher, for taking my beloved mother away from me and my family...I will now end your life...slowly...and PAINFULLY!''**_ with this naruto slowly stalked toward the still smug grinning Hollow as it just took a step forward thinking this wasn't a challenge and just use it's technique to take him down.

So when the image of Masaki appeared before naruto he only stopped for a moment...just a moment but, to Grand Fisher's shock did Naruto not _only_ grasp his zanpakuto and stab it into the ground he went _through_ masaki's image never seeing the heartfelt smile on the woman's face. The hollows eyes would have widened at this...

If the clawed hand of the demonic Naruto wasn't grasping his 'sinker_'_ and not ripped it off it's head...

**''AHHHHH YOU BASTARD!''** Shouted the hollow as blood gushed out of his head like a spurting fossit. It suddenly charged at the un-moving naruto _rage_ clear in its eyes; only for his charge to be stopped when naruto's hand raised up and was planted firmly on it's mask. Grand Fisher's claws an inch away from naruto's un-flinching face.

_''You took...kaa-san away from me...you...who damaged my family and had them suffer for the last 6 years...'' _Naruto said with not a single emotion, his hair covering his eyes. So when he raised his head up to stare back at Grand Fisher all the hollow could do at that very moment...

Was let out a pitiful _whimper_...

For Naruto's eyes were so cold yet so filled with both _Malice_ and _cruelty_ beyond any kind of measure it made the hollow want to actually beg for mercy...

Thing is he never got the chance...

Suddenly and without warning Naruto's other hand firmly grasped the hollow's immense claw and _pulled_...

**RIIIIIP!**

Was the sound of naruto tearing off the hollow's immense claw like it was _wet paper_...

Blood then shot out like a water hose coating the paralyzed Hollow and the un-moving naruto. His hair and body coated to the brim with blood of the hollow yet he showed not a sign of any emotion except for a small smile filled to the brim with _coldness_ that is was like a smile of the Fallen Angel itself...

**''AHHH! MY ARM!''** Bellowed the hollow as it shakily grasped the bleeding stump that was where his arm sued to be. His crimson bug eyes wide in complete and utter _fear_ and _pain_ for the...

_Monster_ infront of it...

**''W-w-what...are you?''** this only seemed to make Naruto's smile widen even more making it a bit more blood crazed as his eyes seemed to gain a look of extreme _bloodlust_. So much so it was thick in the air. Letting out a chuckle so filled with _madness_ it made the hollow shiver in fright.

_''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What am I? You ask what I am? It's easy!...**I'm your death**...''_ with that naruto took a step forward grasped the hollow's other hand and this time pulled it off like the other. This time though before the hollow could even let out a _whimper_, Naruto all but grasped both of the claws and _rammed_ them through the hollow's mouth and straight through it's head. This time blood gushing out like a broken sewer pipe, the blood coating naruto even more then he already was.

_**''Ohh I'm not done...so don't go dieing on me yet...we're just getting started!''**_ and it did, Naruto grasped the fallen body of Grand Fisher and slowly and ever so slowly carved through his body with his claw's peeling his fur and rupturing his skin. Soon blood followed this and with each cut more blood fell before all to soon, the hollow's body was barely recognizable with blood pouring from him like a waterfall.

The hollow barely clinging to what life it had left saw the frown on Naruto's face making him _pray_ he would just end his life right their and right now for the pain was just too much. Though to his horror naruto just gained a grin back this time filled with both madness and Insanity before he with a quick _'snap'_ punched through Grand Fisher's mask making it crack while naruto uttered only one word,

_''Bye...bye..._**Hado 56: ********Kongōbaku** _(Adamantine Blast)_ with that all the Hollow could see was a crimson glow before...

**BOOM!**

His head just exploded in both blood and gore, blood raining down on naruto like a small rain storm. The hollow's body strewn around the area in pieces limbs and legs practically incinerated yet pouring blood. Blood coated the ground and the blood red rain pained the tree's while naruto stood their amidst it all with a smile...

A smile leaking _Coldness, Ruthlessness, Brutality, Bloodlust,and so much more_...

But that smile was soon wiped away and replaced with a sad frown...

''How long were you their...Kushina...'' not turning around to meet the gaze of the violet eyed Shinigami. The woman stepped out from the shadow's her eyes filled with _sorrow_ for Naruto while not showing a hint of disgust at the blood and gore around her. Slowly she walked up to him ignoring the aggressive aura around him and practically saturating the area. When she was close to him she answered,

''Long enough...Don't worry any longer Naruto-kun...its over...you killed him...'' she softly muttered while slowly wrapped her arms around him pressing herself against his back. Feeling Kushina's comfortable embrace Naruto just let his head hang low ignoring the blood dripping from his body and his blood drenched shinigami garb. He just relished in the one thing that kept him from going completely off the _brink_ into madness.

He knew without a doubt if it wasn't for her...he would have gone down into that darkness...

_''Thank you...Kushina-chan...''_ his words escaping him that which made Kushina smile a bit tearfully before hugging him tighter not wanting to let go of him...

Not now and not ever...

''Woaaaah~ Kid, you did some serious fighting their...I don't think I have ever seen someone actually dismember a hollow like that...especially of a Hollow like Grand Fisher's stature...'' this voice of a man coming from the forest. Glancing at the figure Naruto and Kushina both narrowed their eyes on him more so Kushina when she saw the shinigami garb on the man.

''What's another shinigami doing here...?'' she questioned to which made naruto's eyes slightly widen and the man in the shadow's give out a small chuckle of amusement.

''That's of no concern Uzumaki-_Fukutaicho, _what is of concern though is how this kid here not only killed Grand Fisher but, also used a _Kido_ spell and on such a high rank...what have you been teaching this kid...'' said the shrouded shinigami. Naruto having enough of the man spoke in a tone that would have sent Hades himself running for the hills...

_''What do you want with me and, how is what I or Kushina do any of your business?''_ his tone making the shinigami noticeably freeze and Kushina despite the situation smile. A tense silence followed through after his statement which was broken when the shinigami spoke once more only this time his voice was much more grave...

''Because kid, unlike myself Soul Society doesn't like people that aren't natural shinigami wielding such power as you. I'm quite shocked none have sent any squads after you, the power and skill you displayed here would send many of their heads rolling...but...seeing as I don't have any reason to have been here I see no reason reporting what I saw...all I ask kid...is that you be very careful...'' to which Naruto just glanced at him through his blood drenched hair and spoke,

''Very well...and let me tell you something...if they even _try_ sending their agents after me...they better pray to kami...because they won't live another day afterwards...'' this made the man just _roar_ in laughter...

''HAHAHAHA! Uzumaki-Fukutaicho, you sure picked a good one here...he's got guts I'll give him that one and if he can talk so freely like that and against Soul Society...then I can't wait to see what he'll do later on...Goodbye for now...'' with that the man disappeared from the area not able to be sensed by either of the two. When the coast was clear, naruto looked over his shoulder ignoring the blood around him and glanced at the oddly silent Kushina...

''So...mind telling me what he meant..._Uzumaki-Fukutaicho?_'' he said with a teasing tone that which made Kushina slightly freeze knowing she had been caught. Slightly looking up, Kushina had a innocent look in her eyes which betrayed the sheepish grin stretching across her mouth.

''Hehe...guess I have some explaining to do huh, 'ttebane?'' he just looked at her before shaking his head...

''No...it's obvious you wanted to keep that a secret...so you can tell me about it...when your ready. I would love nothing more than to here about _your_ life and role as a shinigami...but, I will wait when you want to speak about it...'' this made Kushina's eyes widen not once did she think Naruto would deny an explanation from her. It honestly just made her feel more attached to him then anything for she knew he had complete and utter trust for her and she to him. They both trusted one another yet, Naruto would give her the time to explain herself when she was ready to...

Snuggling into him all Kushina could say at that moment was,

_''Naruto-kun...thank you...''_

With that the relationship between the two evolved into something more...

**Flashback End**

And things did change for the two, after that day they stuck together more then usual till they looked to be inseparable. People usually commented on how much they looked to be a couple or mistaken them to be one. Of course, things went back to normal but, now Naruto usually had outings with Kushina taking her on dates on sunday's as a break from all the training, cleansing hollows and spiriting the souls of the dead away. It came to the point where Naruto really started being more protective and loving to Kushina that it was extremely hard for _anyone_ to not see them as an item. Truly, the dates got more frequent where they both would either walk around Karakura, watch a movie or just spend the time together with only themselves.

Heck, Kushina was the one who encouraged him to go with her to a tv show event happening on that day in Karakura, it being about a man that most of his friends in school were going crazy about mostly keigo though. It being about mainly spirits and such with a man acting like a priest and _vanquishing_ those hollows. That man's name being called amusingly enough,_Kanonji Misaomaru_

It was a bust, sure the man being more of a fraud for he was just accelerating the spirit of someone that died in the hospital into becoming a Hollow. Naruto needing to go ahead and destroy it before things got out of hand. Other then that though it was a goodnight between himself and Kushina since they _did _spent time together...

Even if it was by killing a hollow...

Though things changed greatly between the two on one day during Naruto's training. Something happened that changed their relationship forever and completely buffered in their futures forever more. It all started during one of naruto's normal training days...

**Flashback**

Deep within the outskirt forests of Karakura City, was it occupied by the sounds of explosion's and the feel of pure spiritual energy saturating the air. Deep within the clearing passing the double-layer barrier, Naruto could be seen standing in the middle of the clearing with smoking craters, he himself slightly winded yet still stood perfectly still and after a minute or so nodded in approval.

''Okay, Hado is tuned up as well as Bakudo, now to work on my Shunpo and Zanjutsu.'' and with that Naruto grasped his zanpakuto before starting on his next workout, knowing this would be where he would start getting extremely winded at but, wouldn't give in. With that he started his training regime,

Watching this from the cooling shadows of the tree's was Kushina, sitting comfortably against a tree with her long maroon hair spread out on her lap. Her eyes closed on thought while she clenched her hand a few times only for her face to morph into a small frown,

_'Okay this is get irritating, why haven't I gained any of my spiritual power or energy back? I should have at least gained about 50% of it back but, its more like I've lost it with my reserves being down to 20% what's going on here...'_ she let out a small sigh before opening her eyes to see the scene infront of her which caused her to smile proudly. For before her very eyes she was seeing naruto, masterfully executing shunpo while decimating trees around him with a simple yet graceful swing of his Zanpakuto. Honestly she already knew Naruto to be more of the combat specialist especially with his Shunpo and Zanjutsu and added with his almost complete mastery of Kido he was strong...

Stronger then most shinigami in Soul Society but, not all of them...

As she kept her gaze on him she couldn't help but, feel that _feeling_ rise up in her once more. She knew what it was for she's only felt it once before and that was in her past life. She's felt this feeling rise up in her many _many_ times when she was around Naruto, and it only got stronger with each time they spent time together. Letting out a sigh, Kushina happily smiled it looking just serene on her angelic face as her eyes stared _lovingly_ on Naruto. Her violet eyes so filled with _admiration_ for his determination with his training; if people that knew Kushina from Soul Society saw her right now they would probably gawk before having a stroke at what they saw to be completely and utterly _impossible_...

For her face was flushing a great color of red, her cheek's flaring up all the more as she gazed upon Naruto, reveling in the feeling this time not holding it back no longer. Her eyes glazed over in just the pure overwhelming feeling she has held down since being with Naruto for the past two months...

That feeling being pure un-concentrated Love_ love for him, love for Naruto, her Naruto._ Think of herself as possessive if you want but, she would say it without hesitation that she _loved_ Naruto far more then anyone she has ever had feelings before. Which was only one other man and those feelings couldn't even _begin_ to match up for what she felt for Naruto. It was different that's for sure, just by being with Minato she never felt that feeling of love or even the same level of which it consumed her entirely. With Naruto, she could honestly say it that she loved him, she wanted to be with him entirely and forever...

_'That wimp Namikaze couldn't hold a candle to Naruto-kun...in both appearance and skill but, also...in love...Naruto-kun treat's me like a woman unlike Minato who just saw me as a baby factory. I can see though naruto is anything like him, he treats me like a queen but, also as a person, an **equal**...A woman he respects as a fighter...'_

She let out a chuckle that was somehow heard by Naruto,

''Kushina-chan, what's so funny?'' to which she just waved off with a small smile on her face. It was one that struck a _chord_ in him. He didn't know what it was but, it just made something within him just _pulse_ and made his heart start beating much faster.

''Oh nothing Naru-kun...nothing at all...now get back to work, 'ttebane~'' she said with a grin to which naruto just chuckled while shaking his head. While walking back though something quickly caught Naruto's attention thus making him slightly freeze,

_''Hm...your a bit dense...''_ this voice making Naruto's eyes widen before he looked around the area frantically but, not enough to gain Kushina's attention...

_'Where...?'_ that's when he felt an ever so small _pulse_ coming from his right hand. Looking down he saw his Zanpakuto normal as ever but, to naruto he could see something else entirely. Instead of just the blade he saw a spiritual power surrounding it completely. He knew it's been their before but, never this strong before...

Narrowing his eyes on his blade for a second Naruto reached out into his mind,

_'Is that you...my Zanpakuto?'_

**The Following Night-Naruto's Room**

Within Naruto's room, sat the Kurosaki who was rubbing his temples while sitting in his chair; the reason why he was rubbing his temples in the first place?

Simple, his father had once more commented on him and Kushina and stated if they did anything _too_ wild that they are to use protection and keep the sound at the bare minimum. Really he just wanted to beat his perverted father even more into the ground then usual; For some reason Isshin has been acting a lot more wild and crazy like he was _wanting_ Naruto and Kushina together or something.

''Man...am I gonna have to beat some sense into him?'' he let out an annoyed sigh before he idly noted his door opening so glancing toward it did he see something that made two things happen, First off was his eyes widen so much they could have been the size of basketballs from just the sheer size. While the second thing that got him was...

That he was seeing something absolutely _gorgeous_, that being Kushina walking in somehow not thinking he was inside but, her state was what got him and struck the proverbial chord in his very soul. For Kushina's perfect hourglass figure was clearly seen by him even if it was just a few seconds, it felt like an _eternity_ to Naruto. For he was seeing a still wet Kushina walk in from just having a hot shower. Her perfect unblemished and scar free porcelain skin almost completely visible with only a damp towel wrapped around her.

But even _that_ was still dripping wet, steam practically rose from Kushina's form while her still damp long red hair layed upon her bare back with her two long bangs framing her face. Her DD-cup bust clearly visible yet hidden from the fabric of the_-annoying-_towel. Her right hand was holding the towel up while the other was now squeezing her hair getting out any water left from her drying it.

All in all naruto could only say one word for the _Goddess_ before him as a _blush_ of such magnitude appeared on his face,

_''Beautiful...''_

Hearing this Kushina looked to her right suddenly only for her eyes to widen and a blush of her own appear on her cheeks at seeing Naruto's eyes upon her form.

Noticing she saw him staring, Naruto quickly turned around to not anger Kushina for staring at her any longer then he already was. Yet something within him just couldn't help but, say it was well worth it for seeing her like that. Hell it took everything he had to not let his demonic hormones burst out and he just jump kushina right their. He was _not_ like that and will never be like that for as long as he lived.

''What...did you say...?'' kushina somehow strange calm words shook him out of his stupor before he spoke not wanting to look at her. Because in his mind, he thinks Kushina was severely _pissed_ at him. Yet knowing if he didn't answer her she'd probably get even more pissed so gulping down his growing fear he spoke,

''I said...your _Beautiful_...'' to which he kept his back to kushina thus never seeing her now tomato red face. She honestly wasn't mad at him for staring at her for it was mostly her fault not checking if he was in his room or in fact _anyone_ was in the room at that moment. Hell, Kushina oddly only had one thought when it came to this and it still repeated within the very depths of her mind,

_'If it was anyone else...I would have neutered them on the spot...but...if its Naruto-kun...I don't mind him seeing...and the way he called me Beautiful...the honest to damned truth from just his words alone...Oh Naru-kun...'_

Smiling, Kushina slowly walked up to Naruto before draping her arms around his neck and pushing her _'assets'_ further making his head slightly sink between her two lovely mounds. She breathed out deeply her warm breath trickling through his ear and down his neck making his blush grow even more then it already was. She ignored the towel that was close to practically falling off her body from her actions all she cared for was Naruto; she could sense his tenseness and let out a small giggle.

''Don't worry _Naru-kun_~~ I'm not mad at you for looking at me, Hell if it was anyone else you could be assured they would be dead on the spot...if its only you though...I'll _allow it~''_ she practically _purred_ out exhaling out more deeply thus making Naruto blush even more as he inwardly screamed and _roared_ at his demonic instincts to shut up for they just wanted him to jump her right now!

''I-I see...I think its time we...get some sleep...'' he said still feeling Kushina's bust pressing against him which he found so comforting yet it made his rapidly growing arousal grow even faster. He heard Kushina let out a small giggle before he felt something wet press against his cheek glancing to his right he saw Kushina's violet eyes staring at him with a look that just sent him rolling as her wet luscious lips pressed against his cheek.

Separating Kushina spoke, ''Very well, let me go get dressed...then we'll head to bed...'' but before Naruto could even _blink_ Kushina closed the distance this time only for her lips to touch his own in a slight _peck_ and with that Kushina walked into Naruto's closet before closing it which resulted in leaving behind a gawking wide eyed blushing Naruto. After a few seconds, Naruto's head suddenly hang low as a sigh of clear _disappointment_ was clearly heard within.

_'Damn...and I was enjoying that...'_

**12:00 A.M-Naruto's Room**

Inside the room of one Kurosaki Naruto with it being midnight from the clear midnight black sky and twinkling stars. The moon's brilliant radiance covering Karakura Town in its luminance; in Naruto's bed lay both Naruto and Kushina. Both sound asleep, comfortable in their presence; Kushina gently on top of Naruto's body with her head against his chest with her long red hair sprawled out over her back and the covers, her face unconsciously snuggling into him seeking out the warmth he gave off. Naruto himself laying on the bed, with both arms wrapped firmly around Kushina; his legs intertwined with Kushina's own. The sheet and cover covering both their clothed bodies...

But besides Kushina, it was Naruto that was having a dream of sorts as his facial expression shifted a few times...

**Naruto's Dream**

_In the midst of a big grassy hill with the setting sun bearing down on all that it touched with its warm ray's. The cooling breeze sweeping through the land, and making those that stood their upon the hill made their hair billow in the wind. The cliff side having the water's of the cerulean ocean slamming into it with the continuous waves, the smell of the ocean flowing through the breeze._

_Upon this hill was Uzumaki Kushina, though she was different..._

_For she was not only smiling so lovingly and her violet eyes twinkling in just pure love aimed at **him** it completely shattered his facial expression from impassiveness into one of the same thing to her. His eyes filled to the brim with **Love** just for her. His smile aimed back at her with equal force, his hands holding her own gently as he slightly rubbed circles on the top of her palms._

_A small blush flustered upon Kushina's cheek's that just made her look all the more beautiful in the multicolored sky. Her long maroon red hair reached past her mid-back with her state of dress making her all the more **radiant** akin to a Goddess really._

_For Kushina was dressed in some would call a revealing Wedding dress yet designed by Western designer's It being mainly pure white in color with it covering every inch of her lower body. The dress and all showed her perfect hourglass figure, her every curve was practically visible through the dress. In Kushina's hands she held a bouquet of Red and White roses signifying their unity. It held up her sizable DD-cup bust as well as not showing too much cleavage but, enough for only the groom himself._

_All in all, Naruto could only say if he hadn't met Kami he would think Kushina was Kami herself, the beauty she had was simply breathtaking. It truly felt like he was staring at the most beautiful woman in the entire world, her milky pale complexion glowed practically divine in the sun's radiance. Her long red hair just caught his attention the most since it matched perfectly with the white dress. Some how it was like Naruto was staring at Kami's greatest of angel's._

_The altar they stood upon was just angelic to say the least, pure white in color with white drape's being made completely as a make-shift roof. It was held together by four metal poles which they to were completely wrapped in the silk white drapes. Ending in the middle was a hand-made pure white tapestry holding the center with it at the bottom standing upon a circular table filled to the brim with white roses. And on the outside of this altar was two tables holding two clear-glass vases that was filled completely with white roses._

_Between the two long row's of filled up white chairs was a trail of white rose petal's going to the end where two separated stands held two clear glass vases holding two giant bouquets filled with white roses._

_Truly it was a sight that Kami herself would enjoy to see..._

_Naruto ignored the blurred figures sitting in the seats and the priest speaking, all he cared about was Kushina in front of him. He ignored all that was around him and kept all his attention on the **angel** before his eyes. Gently grasping her hands he smiled even more as did she as her cheeks became even more red._

_''Here you go Kushi-chan...our wedding day...'' the woman just smiled gently as the priest words faded more in the background._

_''Yes...thank you...Naru-kun...'' her words escaping her soft lips. _

_**''You may Kiss the Bride''**_

_Hearing this Naruto didn't hesitate closing in, he and Kushina captured each other in a kiss, their lips meeting one another. The kiss itself wasn't hard and rough but, soft, and gentle yet it carried as much passion and love for the other as did any other kiss. Kushina slowly draped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He ignored the shout's and hollers of the crowd, he ignored the priest. All he cared for was the woman in his arms..._

_Though once the kiss fully effected him, Naruto completely felt like he was in Heaven and stayed their for 10 Eternities before coming down. Once he did he wrapped her even tighter and pulled her even deeper into the kiss. Gaining a small moan from Kushina, the two stayed like that until they separated. After doing so hesitantly Naruto leaned his forehead against Kushina's and stared into her violet eyes,_

_**''I love you...Kushi-hime...''**_

_She smiled tearfully at his words before giving him another kiss equaled or more passion within before she separated a bit with her lips an inch from his own,_

_**''I love you as well...Naru-kun...''**_

_Suddenly the image flashed in a great white light making Naruto close his eyes from the rays..._

**Kurosaki Clinic-Naruto's Room**

Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open, he let out a small gasp as his eyes slowly yet franticly looked around the room. Only to see his room once more, looking at the clock he see's it showing only 12:15 P.M. He slowly let out a sigh, before he looked down at the weight on his chest to see something that made a smile form on his face. He slowly raised his hand and laid it upon the head of one sleeping Kushina as he gently stroked her silky red hair.

As Naruto looked upon Kushina he couldn't help but, marvel at her exotic beauty; for just when her face was bathed by the moon's brilliant radiance. Thus giving Kushina a divine glow that seemed to light up his room and warm his very soul. Her porcelain skin shining in the moon's light as did her Maroon red hair giving it a great shine. Naruto couldn't help but, punch himself mentally for not realizing it sooner...

_'Heh...I'm such an idiot...to have not seen it sooner...how long have I not seen the sign's? Was I really this much of a fool...I can't believe it took me this long to finally figure it out...'_ upon gazing at Kushina's sleeping face did he lean down and lay upon a kiss to her forehead making her mumble before snuggling a bit more into him making his smile widen even more.

_'That I...am truly...and forever...in **love** with Uzumaki Kushina...'_

With finally realizing his feelings for her, Naruto lowered himself a bit more into his bed before hugging Kushina bit tighter never wanting to let go of her...

**Flashback End**

Ever since that day many have noticed the two acting much more relaxed with one another then they usually were. To the point where they were rumored to have been dating for the last 2 months; even more so Keigo started spreading rumors where naruto was actually planning to elope with Kushina and run away together which earned him a beating from both a pissed and flustered Naruto and Kushina.

Though others saw them as more then friends, for instant his friends saw how much the two got along with one another. To the point where both held hands or hell Kushina linked their arms in one; it was a sight to see really, for Kurosaki Naruto the _Nightmare of Karakura_ acting cheerful with the new student Kushina. Hell most of the girl's that had become Naruto's _fan girls_ due to his new increasing physique were shot down completely by him or violently by Kushina.

Hell Naruto's family have seen the differences with their family member especially when he's around Kushina. It was like he's a completely different person, hell it shocked the three when they saw Kushina kissing Naruto on the cheek when they all _three_ peeked through the window to see them coming back home. From that day onward Isshin had definitely not let loose on his teasing with Naruto if anything it got worse while both Yuzu and Karin herself decided to get more attached to their _(In their Minds)_ Future Sister-in-Law.

Though through out all of this the two ignored all the rumors and just enjoyed with being in each others presence; their dates getting more frequent and sometimes during their training they stay out their asleep in each others arms...

Now though, on this day did their relationship go up to the next level...

**Kurosaki Clinic-Naruto's Room**

Letting out a sigh, Naruto sat down onto his bed exhausted after another day of training; this one where he went all out with his skill's trying to improve them and master them. It had been 2 months total since he began his training and he had to say he more then loved the result's. He knew he was stronger and faster then he ever thought he could be. The skill's and abilities Kushina taught him helped improve him even further in the art of being a Shinigami.

He knew what kushina taught him would bring consequences upon her but, that didn't mean he would _let_ them come upon her. He meant what he said by protecting her, come high hell and turbulent waters he _would_ and _will_ forever protect Kushina from anyone and anything. That didn't mean he thought Kushina couldn't protect herself because he knew that to be completely false. Her usage in kido was just plain godly from what he's seen especially in bakudo but, also even without her Zanpakuto she proved her point that Hakuda was important for she was practically a Master in the art.

He learned first hand how good she was in their spars...

Letting out a sigh again Naruto perked up a bit when he heard his door open only for him to gain a small smile on his face when the person coming in was revealed. It being Kushina, dressed in a pair of pajamas that was ironic enough had the design's of red kitsune's. This made him slightly chuckle at the cartoonish kitsune's knowing those pajamas were the ones like his sister Yuzu wear.

Kushina saw this and pointed out with an accusing finger, ''Hey! What are you laughing at?'' to which naruto just stopped a bit before slowly pointing out her state of clothing. A smirk of amusement crossing his face as he did so,

''Hehehe, nothing its just you looked _cute_ in those pj's is all'' before he started chuckling again only this time he didn't see Kushina's slight blush for complimenting on her. That is before a grin appears on her face, slowly she walked up to him before to naruto's slight surprise did Kushina _sit_ on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. Though once he saw the grin on Kushina's face he rolled his eyes with his smirk widening at her action.

Looking into her violet orbs he let out another chuckle before he spoke, ''Now who's being forward?'' to which Kushina smiled even more innocently which reminded Naruto oddly of a Fox...

Though seeing her game he decided to play a bit, which is why he raised his hand and started caressing her cheek making her eyes go wide before she slowly started to _'hum'_ just by his touch. His other hand slowly went to her back before gently rubbing it up and down making her _'hum'_ even louder. Leaning down toward her ear he let out a few words,

''You really don't wanna play this game Kushi-chan...I can be quite..._cunning_ when I wish to be...'' his warm breath going down Kushina's ear thus getting her to tingle all over. That is before she slowly opened her eyes to stare at him, many thoughts just racing through her mind as to what she should do now.

Lately she's been wanting to express her feelings for him but, for some reason just couldn't find a way to do so, so she took a page out of the Kitsune's book and started with just teasing him. Though that backfired when naruto just teased right back and only worse then her own. Leaning into his hand Kushina closed her eyes in thought,

_'Should I tell him?...Though what would he say...what would be his response...'_ though what Kushina didn't know was that Naruto had seen the troubled look in her eyes before she fully closed them. So slowly stopping his ministrations earning a disappointed growl from Kushina, Naruto spoke firmly,

''Kushina-chan...is something wrong?'' to which the woman just opened her eyes to see a pair of amber eyes concern clear in them. She smiled softly but, looking down a bit she thought on what to say. If she should tell him or not, slightly afraid of what he would say or what his response would be.

''W-well...to tell you the truth Naruto-kun...their is something wrong...'' this got Naruto's attention to which looked at her questioningly to which she elaborated in more detail.

''You see, Naruto-kun I...want to say that I have had feelings for you for such a long time; feelings I've been wanting to tell you for so long now how I've felt about you for you see naru-kun...I...**I love you** to the point I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you only. I want to be with you naru-kun, my feelings for you...are completely _real_ to the point when I'm with you my very soul is warmed just by your touch yet when we're separated it feels like I've been stabbed multiple times in the heart by a poisoned dagger. You Kurosaki Naruto, I want to be with forever and ever more, living together, be together. I want us to be _married_ later on, I want us to have _kids_ when we get older, I want us to have a _family_...I...want you _Naruto-kun_ and I will always **Love You**...'' she ended her statement before looking down slightly afraid of what his answer would be.

Naruto himself sat their completely and utterly _stunned_, Kushina just came out and confessed her Love to him, pouring her very **Heart, Soul** and Most of all **Love** into each of her words. He couldn't help but, smile at her. Yet that smile was replaced with a frown when he saw her looking down with her shoulders now trembling. So acting on both impulse and action alone, he gently cupped her chin and ever so slowly pulled her face up till her violet teary orbs were staring into his own eyes. Them brimming with **Love**, Love for **her and her only** she couldn't help but, just be breathless when staring into his eyes. That was why, when she heard his next words did she completely freeze up,

''Kushina-chan, you have _no_ idea how much is pleases me for you to have said that. For you see Kushi-chan, your not the only one that has had feelings wanting to come out because I would like to say **I Love You** as well, so much that I am willing to sacrifice everything for your happiness. I would love nothing more then to be by you every step of the way for not only your life but, for _our_ future. I would absolutely **Love** having a future together with only you and you know this. Uzumaki Kushina, **I Love You** so much more so then anyone could express it. When I'm with you, my soul is warmed by you and it is you that keeps me from going off the brink and descend into madness. It is you Kushina, that I love the most in this entire world, I've loved you ever since back then...when we first met...'' Kushina hearing his confession could only blink dumbly with her eyes now wide in _shock._

Which is why she was caught off guard from Naruto's next action,

The kiss itself was like that in Naruto's dream yet only this time it was _real _his lips against her own. His hands pulling her closer to him, all the while kushina sat their shocked for a few seconds before her instincts finally kicked in and she kissed back while inwardly her thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

_'He loves me? He actually loves me? Oh Kami thank you, thank you, thank you!'_ was her inner thoughts as she leaned more into the kiss putting more passion into it then the one Naruto had with her in his dream ever had. Pretty soon the kiss got more searing that Naruto lost his balance and fell back onto his bed Kushina follow yet even then they never broke it. If anything it made the situation even more passionate between the two.

''Mmmmm~'' Kushina moaned when she felt naruto's hands rubbing her back sensually so acting on her own she slid her tongue through her mouth and into his own probing his lips yet asking for entrance he did so allowing her to explore his mouth and tasting him along with it. She had to suppress a smirk when she tasted _miso ramen_ of all things from him. That's when she felt her eyes widening a bit when his own tongue attacked her own and with gusto that almost made her lose to his.

She got back into it though and soon the two were in a contest of both will's and who would last longer. Kushina though should have known better to challenge Naruto in a test of stamina for he had long ago shown that he was a Stamina freak. Which was why when kushina pulled back for air first did she have herself switched in position, with now her sitting on his lap and his back against the wall.

Seeing this she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself back into another searing kiss. Her hands roaming through his hair as did his own hands this time his tongue probing her mouth to which she let him; so she let out a moan when he not only started rubbing her sensual spots soothingly but, probed her mouth with his hot searing tongue. She couldn't help but, let out muffled moans of pleasure from what she was feeling. It was more then she ever thought possible, the great sense of _euphoria_ filling her every being and made her very soul sing.

And all this from kissing!

_'Mmmm albeit very passionate kissing...'_

She mentally shook her thoughts while enjoying the kiss with the one who loved her the most and she in turn. Separating for a moment for air, Kushina leaned her forehead against his own her violet eyes staring back into his amber ones. Both filled with _Love_ for the other clear as day. A red flush staining her cheeks was completely visible yet she didn't care.

All she cared for was being in his arms...

''Kami..._Naru-kun_...Come here 'ttebane!'' she announced before slamming her lips into his own making his eyes widen before he slowly placed his right hand on her lower back before he started rubbing her back. To which made Kushina _moan_ even more before she looked at him with _challenging_ eyes. He didn't see this but, did suddenly feel Kushina change movement with her rubbing her lower part of her body on his _'tent'_ making groan in pleasure.

Seeing as things were getting a bit far though...

Naruto reluctantly separated before he laid down with Kushina following he pulled the sheets and covers over both him and Kushina before draping his arms over her waist before pulling her closer to which she obliged before giving a quick peck on his lips Kushina laid her head in the crook of his shoulder before letting out a sigh of content to which naruto followed soon after.

''Goodnight _Kushi-hime_...'' Kushina reaction was just to kiss his neck before mumbling,

''Goodnight _Naru-kun_...'' with the two newly formed pair went to sleep in each others arms only this time, an immeasurable weight lifted off their shoulders and peaceful expression's on their faces. Both in the embrace of the one they loved the most in all the three realms; thinking they would never be separated again...

Oh how Fate loves to screw with people and their lifes...

**Next Day-After School**

Walking through the street's of Karakura was both Naruto and Kushina walking side by side, unlike the other times though both wearing a small smile on their faces or more so a giant grin on Kushina's. It seemed to have been a good day for the two since after Kushina had outright proclaimed Naruto was hers in school well...

Things got _violent_...

When his fan girls heard this they went on a rampage that shook even the whole school but, when they tried to beat Kushina up. They didn't last a second, kushina showed why she was called the _Fiery Habanero_ by kicking each of the girls asses and sending them all to the infirmary. Some tried to be the voice of reason saying she didn't wanna be dating a delinquent like Kurosaki Naruto only for those people to be silenced quickly when Kushina bashed their faces in. Hell some tried to even foolishly act tough and take Kushina away from him...

That was the main reason why Kushina was smiling really because she was the first to witness Naruto's animalistic side. When the fools tried to even get within 3 feet of her Naruto had literally started beating the living hell out of them all. Every student and teacher witnessed the scene and couldn't help but, see it as the second most worst fight with Naruto dealing out the punishment.

Broken bones, shattered limbs, torn out hair and bruised ego's. Blood even flooded the hall's when Naruto literally and without warning started bashing their heads into the wall so hard the wall's started to crack. Luckily Kushina had stopped him before he actually killed the student's but, they knew now as did the whole school that if you mess with Kushina, you get the anger of an even more _wrathful_ Kurosaki Naruto...

However impossible that sounded it was true...

It was also thanks to a certain Yasutora that Naruto didn't have charges pressed against him for he had witnessed the idiots tried to do and deserved everything they got and more.

Basically today at school was just plain chaotic which will surely be on the news once more...

But, back to the two pair as Kushina walked alongside _her_ Naruto, her inner most thoughts were concentrated on something that was disturbing her lately. That being the gigai she was in, it was doing something to her and she needed to know what was wrong with it. Since not just a a week ago her spiritual reserves were up to 20% or 25% but, now were to a 10% to 15%.

And that was not good not good at _all_...

_'I need to see Urahara...he's the only one to know what is going on with this gigai from what I can tell...its draining my reserves that's perfectly clear...but...why is it?'_

''Oi, Naruto-kun?'' Kushina called out to which he looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

''Yes?'' seeing she had his attention she continued on,

''Go on home I'll meet you there, theirs some business I have to take care of with Urahara'' this made Naruto quirk an eyebrow in curiosity. Before he let out a small frown,

''Are you sure, I mean I'll come with you if you want me to...'' Kushina just smiled to him reassuringly before shaking her head.

''No I'll be fine besides after this we can spend more time..._together_'' she purred out making him chuckle a bit before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss which she followed soon after. Pulling her into an embrace Kushina deepened the kiss a bit more. They ignored the looks from pedestrian's as they were to busy in their own world. Separating, Kushina smiled at him with a small flush on her face from such an intense kiss.

''Don't worry Naru-kun I'll be back I just need to ask him about something that's been on my mind for a bit...'' seeing him give a firm nod she gave him another peck before walking down a different path which he assumed to be toward Kisuke's workshop. He'd only heard about the man that supplied shinigami in and out but, he couldn't help but feel something off about the man.

Shrugging Naruto continued on his way back home...

He didn't know though that tonight would change his life further then he ever thought possible...

**With Kushina**

After walking for about close to 30 minutes to and hour Kushina had become a bit paranoid; she didn't really think much of it at first but, when she started to feel the two spiritual energies it made her realize something.

_'Seems Soul Society has sent two of them...Thought I had a bit longer...'_ so when she reached out to find out exactly _whos_ spiritual energy these were; that's when her eyes widened slightly when she recognized them. Letting out a small curse, Kushina increased her speed intending to get as far away as possible from the surrounding buildings.

_'To have sent **them** seem's those bastards are more pissed then I thought...'_

Speeding through the buildings and rooftop's did she not stop even already knowing the two following her made their presence clear she didn't stop nor look back. Though once she saw the road leading into the thick forestry did she jump into the thick trees with two shadows coming in a few seconds later.

Landing on the ground, Kushina suddenly looked straight ahead of her with a look in her eyes that just _screamed_ irritation.

''Will you two come on out already? I've known you been their for the past hour so come on out..._Abarai Renji_..._Kuchiki Byakuya_...'' she spitting out their names like pure poison in her mouth. Said two shinigami suddenly appeared one along the road and the other standing upon a light pole wearing some kind of crimson eye gear.

''Hehe hows longs it been, _Uzumaki-Fukutaicho?''_ said one known as Abarai Renji, who had spiky red hair tied up in a high ponytail. Tattoo's clear as day on his face,his eyes filled with_ arrogance_ while he had a cocky grin planted on his smug looking face. He wore a normal shinigami attire with only a key difference was a white-strapped beige badge on his left arm. His zanpakuto strapped securely to his left hip, his brown eyes though seemed to annoy Kushina bit if the twitch in her eyebrow was anything to go by.

The other one known as Kuchiki Byakuya, seemed like your standard noblemen his face clearly masked with an impassive stature despite the situation. His slight gray eyes though seemed to blaze up in some kind of _anger_ yet it was quickly hidden. His long black hair that is held up with white headpieces of some sort. He wore the same shinigami attire as any other shinigami. Only a silk white long scarf wrapped around his neck that fell past his shoulders and his lower back. His zanpakuto was strapped firmly to his left hip. On his hands were pure white tekko _(Gloves)_ that only covered the back of his hands.

''Now, wheres this human that took your powers, hmm?'' said Renji as he grasped his zanpakuto to which Kushina just narrowed her at his words. Gaining a smirk Kushina gave out a chuckle that made renji quirk an eyebrow,

''First off you pathetic social reject you have no right to order me around as I have no need to answer any of your damned question's so why don't you keep that big mouth of yours shut before I personally shut it for _you!_ Secondly, I would rather hear from mister statue Kuchiki over here then you; you pompous smug little brat. So why don't you shove that 10-foot pole up your ass a little higher so it can shut your mouth up. Lastly, if that _human_ you speak did come here...you Abarai wouldn't be able to hold a candle to him so I suggest you keep your mouth shut 'ttebane!'' she said with her eyes narrowed completely at this _fool_.

A tense silence followed before Renji went red in the face _pissed_ while Byakuya narrowed his eyes in suspicion,

_'Hm...what did she mean...by the human...did she mean...that the human is stronger then Renji? A Fukutaicho?...Impossible...'_

''Why you little _**BITCH!**__''_ Renji roared before charging at kushina his zanpakuto in mid-swing. Kushina dodged it all to easily while mentally frowning,

_'Well...shit...'_

**Kurosaki Clinic-Naruto's Room**

Pacing in his room, Naruto let out a few mumbled curses for not going with Kushina. It had already been two hours and it was 12:00 now and already he was thinking of ways to torture Urahara for keeping her out so long. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Naruto let out a small sigh before rubbing his temples in a bit of annoyance...

''Where are you Kushina-chan?''

That's when his eyes widened when he felt Kushina's reiatsu signature spike as well as another one but, this one he couldn't identify. Scowling he reached out in concentration, and his eyes hardened when he felt Kushina's reiatsu only it being lower then usual and slightly wavering with two identified signatures. Jumping up he growled,

''Damn it I knew I should have went with her! I gotta help her but, I can't turn shinigami without her help...''he just got more angry by the second but, before he could even begin to vent out his frustration's. A presence made itself known,

''It seems your in need of some help, don't worry I'll turn you shinigami...'' Naruto only turned around only for his eyes to widen upon seeing Urahara Kisuke lazing upon his open window still. His usual carefree face now replaced with a frown,

''You...'' he started only for Kisuke to hold up a hand to halt naruto's question. Seeing this he silenced himself to hear out Kisuke.

''This is no time for talking Naruto, Kushina's life is in danger, you see two shinigami have come to take her back to Soul Society and they are using lethal force if necessary...''hearing this Naruto cut off any more explanations by Kisuke when he suddenly jumped onto his bed and yelled,

_**''CHANGE ME TO MY SHINIGAMI FORM NOW!''**_ Inwardly shaken by the sudden change of tone in Naruto's voice did Kisuke quickly nod. Raising his cane showing the same flaming skull that is usually on Kushina's glove did he _'tap'_ naruto's forehead making him pop out of his body. Though when he did this Naruto took that chance to disappear in his fastest shunpo ever. Making even Kisuke's eyes widen a bit as the back lashing winds blew off his hat and onto his bed.

Kisuke slowly glanced at his fallen hat before he gained a serious expression...

_'That kid...he knows Shunpo?...What the hell as Kushina been teaching him?'_

Knowing he wouldn't get an answer any time soon, he as well disappeared in a quick shunpo, wanting to see the upcoming fight that he was definitely sure to be a shocking yet informative one on his part...

**With Kushina**

''Damn it!'' Kushina let out a curse while she nursed her bleeding right shoulder. Her violet eyes glared into the smug brown ones of Renji Abarai. Small craters littered the area yet, the red spiky haired shinigami didn't look even _scratched_ even when she tried using Kido it did nothing to him. This showed that she had nothing of her reiatsu or even reiryoku left in her as she could already feel not even 3% percent of it their. She had nothing left to fight back against these two,

Normally if she had her full reserves even without her full powers and Zanpakuto she could have wiped the floor with Renji _long_ ago and most probably have beaten Byakuya by now as well. But without any reiatsu and her full shinigami powers she was utterly helpless...

''Haha! Is this all you have? Has that human really made you this weak? What happened to the most _feared_ female shinigami in Soul Society? Because all I see is a weak pathetic shell of her former self!'' spat the yakuza looking shinigami. Kushina would have decked him for those words if she had the strength to get up but, couldn't so she just went with her second option.

''Oh shut up already! I am so sick and tired of your damned gloating you know as well as I do if I had my full power right now you'd be nothing but, a whimpering little bloody ball on the ground, begging for mercy like the little bitch you are! If I remember correctly, you were nothing but, a coward when you ran from our last fight. Maybe you came out on this mission knowing I was weakened and took this chance to take me down...hah how pathetic of you _Abarai!_'' she ended this while spitting in his face.

Renji suddenly stood up while wiping the spit from his face before his face morphed into a rageful one. Raising his zanpakuto in the air he screamed,

''FINE! If you want to be a stubborn bitch, I'll just cut you down right here and now!'' thus he swung downward making Kushina go wide eyed. As she watched the blade come down on her she slowly closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eye.

_'At least Naru-kun isn't hear he won't be hurt...'_

Byakuya watched the scene as his fukutaicho was about to strike down their target before his eyes widened when he felt an incoming spiritual signature. He reached out to see the reiatsu coming off the person was at mid-level 3rd seat officer at best. Though the speed of the target coming in slightly surprised him.

_'I wonder...if its the human that took her powers...'_

Renji to encroached in what he was doing never saw the danger coming at him...

Too bad for him...

**BOOM!**

**CLANG!**

_''That's as far as you go...''_ a voice spoke from within cloud of smoke and dust, Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly when he felt the coldness of which even _he_ couldn't express sounded through the area. He peered within the smoke, to watch and analyze the scene from afar. So when the smoke cleared did he see something quite interesting...

For when the smoke all but, cleared up did it show Renji stuck completely in mid-swing with his zanpakuto it being stopped by _another_ blade this one byakuya saw as being the length of at least 6 feet total. The other thing though was the person wielding the zanpakuto. This person got Byakuya's attention immediately, when he saw not only his appearance but, the _overwhelming_ yet killer intent rolling off him in waves. The man from what saw in the mission's detailing was that _this_ person was the same one to have been reported to not only have killed so many hollows...

But also to have killed a Gillian _(Menos Grande) _with just a swing of his sword!

_'Hm...yet he doesn't have the reiatsu to do such a thing...were the Special Ops wrong in their scouting?...'_

Kushina not feeling the hit opened her eyes only for them to widen upon seeing Naruto standing in front of her with his Zanpakuto held perfectly infront of him. Her fears of him meeting the shinigami came true with this act of saving; now on one hand she was happy to live a little longer and also see _her_ Naruto kick the ass of that smug bastard Renji but she was slightly afraid of him fighting against a man of Byakuya's power.

''Naruto-kun...how did you...'' only for her to be silenced when he just laid a hand on her head and ruffling her hair a bit. A small frown on his face though showed that he was anything but, happy at the moment. Not at Kushina he was glad she was okay but, for this little _shit_ to try and hurt _his_ Kushina. Does he have a death wish that he would be glad to give him?

''Save the talk for later Kushi-chan right now I gotta deal with this little bastard that's called Renji. I'm gonna make an example out of this little _shit stain_ for those that try to hurt you...'' to which kushina just shook her head in both exasperation and amusement. This seemed to shake the shocked renji out of his state of surprise because that's when he jumped back and spoke anger and annoyance clear in his tone,

''And who the hell are you?'' to which Naruto just gave him a look of pure _disdain_ before heaving his zanpakuto onto his shoulder before speaking,

''Who I am? That's pretty damn easy but, then again someone as weak as you doesn't even deserve to know my name let alone even cross swords with me. I would have simply killed you quickly but, when you tried to kill Kushina-chan...you signed your _death warrant_..._**boy**_'' renji growled at the jab against him before he let out a chuckle.

''Haha! You think of yourself quite the fighter don't you? Well let me go ahead and rain on your little parade here, you see Uzumaki here has been sentenced by order of the Gotei 13 arrested and to be _**Executed**_ on the grounds of performing the forbidden act of transferring her powers to a human. But also, staying in the living world longer then the limit lets you! So right now all you are doing is preventing the inevitable!'' yelled Renji while Naruto's eyes widened in shock while Kushina lowered her head knowing what he said was true.

That's when Byakuya's eyes practically widened when he saw the sudden shift of the man he knew to be the one to have taken Kushina's powers. The shift though worried him it actually _worried_ him since it was now the man in the stance of a _deadly_ fighter aiming to kill without hesitation. He suddenly grasped his zanpakuto unconsciously as he tried to shake off the feeling pure _killer intent_ now rolling off naruto in waves.

Yet somehow his foolish Fukutaicho didn't see this and or the sudden shift in his demeanor, which he idly noted Kushina saw already.

_''I see...then I guess I don't need to hold back then...if you've come to take her away...then you and your Society will have to go through me...and you pineapple-teme will be the first of many...that shall die...''_ his words now cutting through Renji's very body and stabbing into his very _soul_. The man took an unintentional step back when he saw Naruto's piercing amber eyes that were now filled with utter _bloodlust_ and the complete and utter _intent_ to kill _him_ clear in his eyes.

''W-w-what...a-are you...an idiot...you'd fight an entire Organization...for her?'' to which naruto didn't answer as he took a step forward which in that first step did the ground on his side just _implode_ as the winds picked up with such speeds the trees all but, started to blow in the massive winds. Renji had to pull up his arms to cover his eyes from the raging winds around him. Byakuya himself looked on with a now shocked eye for the reiatsu coming off the man was now _completely_ different then before...

_'What...the...his reiatsu...its gone up...don't tell me...he was holding it back! This reiatsu level...is that of a Taicho's!'_

Kushina looked completely and utterly shocked not at the level output he was putting out but, by the sheer _forcefulness_ his reiatsu was giving out. It was like an angry beast waken up by a curious yet stupid child, the very pressure made Kushina feel like the beast about to unleash it's fangs and tear apart its prey; when she thought about this her eyes widened,

_'Is him being the juubi...affecting his reiatsu?'_

''W-what the...this...reiatsu...what the hell...are you?'' he screamed out desperate to what this..._guy_ was. Naruto just gave him a glance before he spoke in a tone that it made even Byakuya himself _shiver_...

_''That is of no concern for you...all you need to know...is that you...are going to die...here and now!''_ with that Naruto appeared infront of Renji making the man go wide before he rolled back just in time for when Naruto's blade hit the ground it split it into making two slabs of earth rise up from just the slash of his swing. This made renji's eyes go wide before he saw naruto disappear once more only to appear behind him to late to react he couldn't dodge diagonal slash across his back.

''Ah!'' he let out a painful grunt before he twisted in the air and landed back on the ground while trying to ignore his gaping wound upon his back. He didn't get to catch his air when naruto suddenly appeared infront of him already in mid-swing about to slice his head off from his shoulders. Seeing this renji rolled back only to be painfully stopped when his head was grasped and had his face meet the ground...

Literally...

**SLAM!**

''Ahhhhh!'' renji's screams muffled by the head shaped crater with Naruto's hand grasped fully on his head his zanpakuto held firmly in his left hand. Pulling him back up, Naruto ignored the red spiky haired shinigami's painful grunt and once again _slammed_ his face into the ground again only this time doing it repeatedly making the ground crater with each slam.

**SLAM!**

''OW!''

**SLAM!**

''SON OF A BI-''

**SLAM!**

Cutting off renji that one time, Naruto pulled the shinigami out of the 5 foot in diameter crater before he threw him into a tree making the tree shatter completely and fall onto the injured shinigami. As the tree fell onto Renji, Naruto turned his attention onto the wide eyed Byakuya before pointing his zanpakuto to him the cold merciless amber eyes still burning with a cold fire of fury.

_''Your next...''_

Kushina could only look on in amazement yet slight pride knowing her teachings had done this to make Naruto into what he was now. A shinigami that just gave the ass-whooping of the year and to a fukutaicho of all people. She let a small grin stretch across her face when she saw Naruto's imposing figure stand defiantly against Byakuya and his fukutaicho.

Byakuya himself was having a hard time grasping what reality he had left, not only had this _human_ fight renji on equal ground but, had ultimately decimated him in just zanjutsu and hakuda alone! It was like he was staring at another Kenpachi Zaraki! Though that didn't mean Renji was out of it just yet...

**''Howl: Zabimaru!''** was the shout that made Naruto glance to his left to sense the sudden spike of reiatsu. He looked on to see the pile of wood explode into nothing but, splinters showing renji with his zanpakuto, it now changed into something completely different. Clearly whatever renji did not only changed his sword but, also made his power jump even higher...

''I'm gonna kill you...BASTARD!'' with that renji swung Zabimaru toward the standing still naruto thinking the man was too shocked to move in time of the attack. Though no one saw the flicker of _annoyance_ appear in his eyes. Slowly turning his head toward the oncoming attack Naruto only uttered one word,

_''Foolish...''_

Then a flash of silver followed before Zabimaru just_ stopped _before Kushina's amazement, Renji's _horror_ and Byakuya's growing curiosity...

Did Zabimaru just shatter and be split into nothing but into a shower of metal, and all looked to be sliced through multiple times through a shredder. Renji's face went completely pale while his eyes widen in understanding confusion as his whole zanpakuto just destroyed from the top to the very end of the guard itself.

''H-how...''

Byakuya's eyes were narrowed though analyzing what he had just seen,

_'I saw it...he swung his sword before Zabimaru made impact and , in just that one swing...it was completely and utterly destroyed...'_

Renji didn't have time to collect his thoughts for when Naruto appeared behind him and let loose a spin kick sending the man shooting like a missile and into the cement ground with an almighty...

**BOOM!**

_''Weakling...''_ with that Naruto appeared once more infront of Kushina standing protectively infront of her. His zanpakuto on his shoulder once more with his amber eyes now glaring into the now impassive yet slightly curious gray ones of Byakuya. He ignored the now bloody and broken unconscious heap that was the utterly decimated Renji. All he cared about was protecting Kushina from the hands of this man and Soul Society altogether.

''You...are the human the Special Ops reported to have killed that menos...I guess they weren't lying with what they saw. If by the account you man-handling my Fukutaicho but, it does not matter...we will complete our mission...starting with your death...'' with that Naruto's eyes widened as did Kushina's when byakuya suddenly disappeared seeing what was coming, Naruto pushed Kushina away before he pulled his Zanpakuto up...

**CLANG!**

Was the sound of steel blocking steel, amber eyes glaring into shocked gray ones.

_'He blocked **Senka**!'_

Standing their was Naruto blocking Byakuya's zanpakuto with his own in turn blocking a stab toward his chest where his chain of fate was located. Looking at Byakuya, Naruto spoke,

''Don't underestimate me...Teme! _(Bastard)_'' with a great heave both shinigami spun separated their sword only to spin around swinging both their zanpakuto...

**CLANG!**

Another clash of blades echoed the area as a small shockwave hit the area, cracking the ground and uprooting the tree's. Yet through this all, Byakuya's eyes were narrow in surprise yet irritation while Naruto's held the firm yet _coldness_ of a person that was gonna fight till the very end.

''How you are able to keep up with me...is surprising...but, I don't want to waste my time with you...so die...'' with that Byakuya disappeared once more only for Naruto to crouch low dodging a sweeping mid-slice from Byakuya before Naruto shot back up delivering a knee into Byakuya's gut making the man grunt. This gave Naruto time to land another hit this one by giving a devastating punch into byakuya's face possibly breaking his nose in the process.

Hearing a satisfying _'crack'_ made Naruto grin only for it to disappear when Byakuya disappeared and appeared behind him, too late to react Naruto was on the end of the Kuchiki's zanpakuto cutting through his shinigami garb and through his back leaving a bleeding gash across his back. Yet he didn't care while he just waved off the injury while smiling at Byakuya's broken bleeding nose.

''Hm I'm sorry about your nose...here let me _fix it_!'' with that naruto disappeared once more with Byakuya raisin his zanpakuto in time to block an axe swing that left a small shockwave hitting the ground causing a crater to form under him. Looking up at Naruto, Byakuya just narrowed his eyes before raising his index finger over his zanpakuto and in the path between naruto's eyes.

_'_'Die...**Hadō #4. ********Byakurai** _(Pale Lightning)_'' hearing this naruto quickly moved his head to the left narrowly dodging the hado attack. This made Byakuya's widen even more to see such fast reflex at dodging a kido attack point blank...

Was simply unheard of!

''So you wanna use kido eh? Fine by me'' startled Byakuya turned around only see a palm in his face mere inches from him. Naruto's face showing a great _murderous_ intent,

''Boom teme...**Hadō #31. ********Shakkahō** _(Red Fire Cannon)_'' upon hearing this, the Kuchiki clan heads eyes widened even further.Ignoring the red spiritual condensed sphere build up from Naruto's hand he let loose a thought,

_'He knows Kido?'_

He was shaken out of his stupor when he felt the Hado attack hit him entirely...

**BOOM!**

An explosion followed soon after, shaking the area from the spell used on the shinigami Taicho. The ground erupted in smoke and debris as tree caught fire from the extreme heats of the attack. Through this all, Kushina could only _gape_ at the scene before her. Naruto was not only equaling ground with Byakuya but, had actually injured him! That's when a proud grin stretched her face knowing her teachings along with the fights against the hollows have turned Naruto into what he was...

_'That being **my** Maelstrom...'_

Looking into the clearing smoke, Naruto's amber eyes stared into the smoke with his zanpakuto firmly held in his grasp. He ignored the raging winds from the attack and everything else around him as he stared within the smoke. All he cared for was to _kill_ these shinigami before taking Kushina away from here.

''Too have damaged me...this far...'' this got voice got both Naruto and Kushina's attention, when a figure could be seen within the smoke which made Naruto narrow his eyes at. Tensing his stance he waited as Kushina looked on with a more serious eye.

_'Now he's serious...'_

''I have...clearly underestimated you...for you to have not only caught up with me in speed but, to match me blow for blow...your no normal human that's for sure...which is why...I shall reward you...'' this made Kushina's eyes widen knowing the _true_ implication of his words. She looked toward naruto only to see him more tense in his stance showing he knew what the man was talking about now.

When the smoke cleared up though it showed Byakuya, standing perfectly still as before only the wounds clearly seen on his body. His face bloody with his nose broken with it still leaking blood onto his shinigami garb. His shinigami garb though was clearly and fully hit by Naruto's hado attack for half of it was clearly burned completely showing part of Byakuya's body mildly burned from the hado spell. His zanpakuto now firmly held in his slightly burned left hand,

Byakuya's gray eyes though is what caught naruto's attention the most, gone was the man;s usual impassiveness but, now replaced with total seriousness of that with someone of Byakuya's rank. Brandishing his zanpakuto, Naruto spoke,

_''Good then lets get started...''_ with that Byakuya pulled his zanpakuto up to his face before closing his eyes. Naruto watched on curious as to what he was doing but, still ready for an attack but, when he sensed the sudden reiatsu spike only this time it easily dwarfed all naruto had felt before. Gripping his zanpakuto, Naruto let loose his some of his own reiatsu matching the man's rising own. Though this didn't seem to get any reaction out of Byakuya as he was still keeping his eyes closed.

''Now watch...**Scatter: Senbonzakura **_(__Thousand Cherry Blossoms)_'' hearing this Kushina's eyes widened while Naruto himself stood perfectly still even when Byakuya's zanpakuto suddenly glowed pink before it to naruto's silent amazement _disperse_ in a whirlwind of pink cherry blossoms leaving only the hilt left of Byakuya's zanpakuto.

Byakuya then opened his eyes to show a serious yet deadly glint while he raised his non-bladed hilt and handle as he spoke,

''Kurosaki Naruto, you have made me bring out my _shikai_ so I hope your ready for your death...because I won't be holding back _any_ longer...'' the only answer Byakuya got though was Naruto standing protectively in front of Kushina his giant zanpakuto held out infront of him. Though, the eyes is what caught Byakuya's attention for they were filled with such _determination_ that it really made him question this _boy's_ sanity.

_''I don't care...I just got Kushina-chan back...and I'll be damned before I lose her again...and if I have to make an enemy out of you and the entire soul society to protect her then so god damned be it! I won't let her be executed!''_ this made byakuya raise an eyebrow at the human's proclamation. Glancing toward the exhausted Kushina, he saw the shock in her eyes...

_'But there's also something else...'_

Shaking his head byakuya spoke, ''I see...then as a Taicho of Soul Society it is my duty to rid enemies of Soul Society...now die...'' with that he swung his empty handle only for Naruto's shock the floating cherry blossoms to shoot toward him. Seeing them coming, he used shunpo appearing to one side he looked to see the pedals to have flew up from the area he was just at but, came at him only _faster_ then before. Letting out a curse, Naruto grasped his zanpakuto eyed the oncoming attack, when it was mere few inches from him...

He _pumped_ his spiritual power into his zanpakuto making it let out a _pulse_ before it burst with his spiritual power; his blade now engulfed in a fiery blazing aura of Reiryoku. Seeing this Naruto _swung_...

''Take this!'' with that Byakuya and Kushina witnessed the blue aura on naruto's weapon suddenly and without warning shoot off in a long blue arc to which it just _shredded_ through the cherry blossom's making them blow outta control. The spiritual made blue arc dashing towards the wide eyed Byakuya, seeing it coming the man let free a frown,

''Tch...''

**BOOM!**

Another explosion ended this time Byakuya disappearing before the arc could hit him. This time though he looked at Naruto now with a dead serious eye that conveyed the pure _shock_ rising in him. He looked towards his cherry blossoms to see them all floating in the air now ready for another strike...

Yet he knew even _with_ his shikai...this _human_ was just too fast and could even _break_ through it with just a swing of his sword!

_'This man...Kurosaki naruto...he's a dangerous person...he need to be taken out now...I can't believe...I would need to resort to **this** when I was assigned this mission...'_

Kushina couldn't help but, smile more and more while watching Naruto go toe to toe with byakuya even when he used _shikai_. It would be utterly impossible in other peoples eyes if they saw what she was seeing but, right here and right now Naruto was doing the impossible; that being him fighting a Taicho on equal ground even _when_ he isn't a full shinigami. She couldn't help but smile more and more till her smile turned into a grin when she looked at Naruto. His dead serious cold amber eyes sending chill's up her spine but not out of fright more like...

_Excitement..._

But that grin soon disappeared when she and Naruto felt an even more _rise_ of reiatsu come from Byakuya. Who now held his empty handle now back in front of his face. Only now the petal's reforming back together making his zanpakuto once more. To the confusion of Naruto and the _horrific_ realization of Kushina of what byakuya is doing.

''You Kurosaki, from what I see your too fast...fast enough to equal me...and not only that but, you are able to dodge my _shikai _that should be impossible for a mere human with transferred Shinigami powers but...your proving to be a problem that will evolve further to be a hindrance to Soul Society...like I said before...I will dispose of you...and the only way to do that...is to go all out on you...'' hearing this naruto's eyes widened as the reiatsu coming off Byakuya grew higher and _higher_ with each passing second. It was already making him grit his teeth in annoyance when the pressure was affecting him.

Yet he kept his ground...

He would not and _will not_ show weakness!

Pretty soon Byakuya's blade was fully reformed and his entire body now engulfed in a pink aura of reiatsu. Only this time he flipped his zanpakuto till the blade end was facing the ground. Seeing this both confirmed Kushina's fears...

_'Oh no...he's using **that**...Naruto-kun...can't fight this...'_

Looking with his slight gray eyes, Byakuya spoke in a ton that just _promised_ pain for Naruto. _''You, Kurosaki Naruto...have made me come to using something only one other person has fought...Now...feel the unending pain...''_ with that all Byakuya just _dropped_ his blade towards the ground blade end first. Naruto watched on confused until he heard Kushina's voice.

''Naruto-kun get out of the way hurry!'' her shout made him look at her with confused eyes

Only for him to hear Byakuya's eerily silent voice get his attention...

''_It is too late_...**Bankai:Senbonzakura Kageyoshi **_(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)_''

With that said, naruto watched in silence as the blade all but, to his confusement did it sink into the ground creating a water rippling effect. Then out of nowhere _giant_ blades of the same one from Byakuya's zanpakuto suddenly started to sprout up on both Naruto's left and right. Seeing the almost endless blade, he looked toward the injured yet silent Byakuya.

''What the...'' only for him to be silent when _horrific_ realization appear on his face when he saw the giant blades. Looking around the area he couldn't see neither Kushina or the surrounding trees for everything else was pitch black with only the two rows of the thousand blades above him. Looking toward Byakuya his eyes widened when the man spoke...

_One word..._

_''Scatter...''_

With that all Naruto saw was a Vibrant _pink_, for the giant blades all suddenly glowed pink before dispersing into _countless_ cherry blossoms.

The pedals all but, were truly endless from what he saw...

''Now die...'' those words brought Naruto back to realization before he saw the pedals this time move without _any_ command. Thus he let out another curse before he used shunpo to appear to his left only to see another wave of the pedals coming down on top of him.

''Shit!'' with another burst he appeared to the right only to see three more waves coming from his left right and behind him. Using another shunpo he appeared 5 feet forward from where he was only this time. _4_ Giant pedal waves came from his left, right, behind and front. Seeing no other way, he used shunpo to appear in the air.

_''It is over...''_ was Byakuya's voice that got his attention only when he looked around, naruto only saw _every_ single cherry blossom converging on him. Looking around, naruto only saw more of these pedals coming at him with such speeds it was at least _10x_ faster then before. Not only that but, every direction was cut off with these pedals.

_'Shit...I can't get out!'_

Not able to move Naruto did the only thing he could think of...

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

''Naruto-kun!'' was Kushina's shout as she watched the pedals all converge on naruto thus surrounding him in a sphere of pedals. She as did Byakuya as well looked at the giant swirling sphere of cherry blossoms; that's when suddenly the sphere itself shot straight down into the ground creating a crash into the torn up street. Smoke and debris flew in the air as the pedals all but, flew in the air as well before separating and flowing back toward their controller. Thus they floated around Byakuya while waiting upon any movement within the smoke...

Seeing none, Byakuya took this chance and disappeared and appeared behind Kushina. Upon sensing this, she looked up only to glare so angrily that inwardly Byakuya _flinched_ from the pure _intent_ to kill him clear in her eyes. Yet he showed no sign of this on the outside as he grasped Kushina's arms and placed reiatsu cuffs on her hands.

''Now...it is done...time to go Uzumaki...'' the woman kept glaring at Byakuya while the man just picked up his broken and bleeding unconscious fukutaicho and placed him over his shoulder making him let out a small grunt of pain. Yet he walked on with his target captured, as he walked on he never saw the smoke clearing up to show a figure standing straight up...

Activating the **Senkaimon**, he and Kushina with Renji started to walk in...

_''Where...do you think...your going?''_ this made both of them stop or in Kushina' case freeze up. Byakuya's eyes were widening as he slowly looked over his shoulder _disbelieve_ clearly appearing in his eyes. As Kushina quickly turned around her violet eyes wide with _hope_ brimming in her eyes, so when she looked back her eyes widened even more as did the Kuchiki's only now _fear _clear in byakuya's eyes.

But in Kushina's pure _Love_ was seen in her eyes when she looked upon the scene in front of her. Her feelings for naruto just completely grew to even greater heights then ever thought possible when she saw what was in front of her. Not only that but, shock was slowly filling her system when she saw the injuries on his body...

For indeed from when the smoke fully and completely cleared was Kurosaki Naruto seen standing perfectly straight from within the crater of Byakuya's last attack. Only multiple wounds were on his person, so many you couldn't even _begin_ to count them. His blood clearly falling from him, staining his shinigami garb pure crimson, his blood running down his face and over his eyes. His once fiery orange golden streaked hair now dripping with his blood. Hell everywhere from his limbs and clothes his blood dripped onto the ground.

Yet he ignored this all as he set on glaring with such eyes that it made Byakuya feel _fear_ for the first time in his long life. Never has he seen such_ eyes_ before, all he could do was hold down the chills going up his spine from the growing fear gripping at his very heart. For before Byakuya's sight was Naruto's once amber eyes now changed to something akin to a _hollows eyes_ only different. His once amber pupil's now a deep golden as the whites of his eyes now a pure _black_ but, what really got Byakuya's attention...

Was the two demonic _slits_ in naruto's golden pupils they alone just made his very _soul_ scream in terror and made him want to run _fast_ and never look back. Yet he couldn't turn away for just a _primal fear_ was overcoming him like if he did turn his back he would be turning his back on a _predator_ about to pounce on its prey and rip him apart. He could only utter one response in a stutter not fitted for someone of his stature yet it would be understandable why he was stuttering in such a situation.

''W-w-what...are you?'' to which Naruto just ignored for now his eyes were on Kushina violet ones. Her eyes filled with both _Love_ yet _Shock_ while his own demonic eyes were brimming with _determination_ that just would not break and _Love_ for her and her only. All Kushina could do was let a small tear fall from her eye as naruto let out a chuckle so cold it sent even more chills up Byakuya's spine thus making the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

Though Kushina could see he couldn't speak she _did_ see his lips moving and she being able to read lips was able to discern his hidden message hidden from Byakuya. A message that sent her heart and soul practically soaring!

_'I...will come for you Kushina-hime...just give me...a little time...I will come for you...and that's a promise...my love...'_ when she discerned this all Kushina could do was give him a heartfelt smile that showed him all he needed to know. To show him she heard his message and tell him the response he was waiting for, to practically give him the response that would unleash _her_ loves _**Fangs**_ upon Soul Society...

Moving her lips she gave him the message that decided the fate of all Soul Society...

_'And I shall wait for you...Naruto-kun...till the end of days...I know you will come for me...show them...show them all...what happens...when you anger...a **Wolf**...'_ to which he let a smile and answered her with only a subtle nod. With that Kushina watched him slowly fall forward his smile still on his face. As he hit face first to the ground as his consciousness started to darken completely he had one last thought,

_'Then worry not...Kushina-chan...for taking you away...for taking **my mate away...Soul Society...has angered the Juubi no Ookami! **(Ten-Tailed Wolf)'_

With that Naruto completely fell unconscious and that resulting in Byakuya shaken out of his stupor before he turned around Kushina hesitantly following his example, casting one last glance at Naruto's unmoving body did Byakuya have one last thought,

_'That human...I may need to have Research and Development to come out here and check this boy...He's completely different form a normal human...he, a human that had fought and beaten Renji a Fukutaicho and fought me to a standstill until I unleashed my Bankai...and he only had the transferred powers of a shinigami...this man...is different...completely different from all humans...'_

If only he knew how _right_ he was...

With that he walked through carrying his fukutaicho over his shoulder with Kushina following behind him only this time a _smile_ was plastered on her face. It was a smile that spelled out something _big_ was gonna happen and she knew it was. She knew the future in Soul Society was gonna be filled with such mayhem and chaos upon not only her return but, when _her_ Naruto comes into Soul Society...

When he does she knew what would happen...

Total and Complete utter _**Destruction**_

_'I shall wait for you Naruto-kun...show these fools what happens...when the Wolf bares its fangs and sets its sight on an enemy...show them what happens when the **prey** angers the **Predator**...'_

With that casting one last loving glance on naruto's form did Kushina go completely through the **Senkaimon** with it closing behind her. After it completely did so, did a tense silence cover the torn up battlefield...

That's when a figure could be seen walking out of the forest and upon coming out of this forest showed...

Urahara Kisuke, his face now set into a serious frown while his eyes were naturally covered by the shadows of hit hat. He kept walking until he came up to Naruto's bleeding form to which he slowly surveyed the area around him.

''Wow...you sure did go all out here didn't you...but...it just wasn't enough...was it...Naruto?...don't worry...I shall help you...but, first...you need to be healed...'' with that Kisuke slowly picked up Naruto's bloody body and zanpakuto before disappearing once more this time in a shunpo...

It was time to begin...

**End**

_WOOOOAHHHH! Finally done with this chapter, now as you guys can see it was a pretty long ass chapter. Which is both an accident and the reason to get rid of the more troublesome things. I may be called Lazy for this but, I really don't give a care..._

_Anyway this is my gift to you all to celebrate July 4th so...there you go! :)_

_Now I know some of you are gonna ask questions as to why I skipped most of the canon stuff and just did a small overview with the events pertaining before Renji and Byakuya came into the picture. You see I wanna show that unlike Ichigo, Naruto didn't spend that much time with Chad, Orihime. Their not friends at all only mere acquaintance's then anything. Though I will honestly say I don't like Ishida never did and never will reminds me too much of Sasuke..._

_From what you saw you can clearly tell I don't like him or Renji but, Chad and Orihime I don't have a problem with..._

_You see, the real important happenings are gonna be when Naruto gains his own shinigami powers and when he goes into Soul Society THAT'S when things start to heat up!_

_Now I hope this clears up any confusion and that you guys DID read the above statements I put up before you started reading the story if you didn't well..._

_Don't start asking questions because I won't answer them if you didn't read my statements..._

_Anyway to clear up the pairing it is and will ONLY stay like this_

_Naruto x Kushina x (Secret) x (Secret)_

_Besides that you can all tell things will not be the same as canon you can tell after reading this chapter XD_

_Now...that's all I got to say..._

_Bye-bye!_

**TDKN-is out!**


	3. Here Comes Naruto! Rewrite

**Hey everyone now before you ask why this was re-posted it is because it is a totally redone of its original, I remade this chap on the basic of the mistakes I made in last chapter. Now before you click the back button thinking its the same thing then let me say it is NOT the same no where near that and can only ask to give it a chance.**

**Now I think I'm done so here you go everyone and enjoy the rewrite...or remake...whatever the words called :D  
**

* * *

**Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami of The Black Moon**

**Chapter 2: Here Come's Naruto!**

_Pain_

That's what one Kurosaki Naruto felt when he first started to come back to the land of both the living and consciousness, he felt stiff and sweaty as if he were in a sauna or something. He could feel himself laying in a bed or a futon with a blanket over him but he did feel a heavy _something_ on top of him. Whatever it was it was both irritating him and burning him up.

Though as he let his mind wonder did he remember _everything_ from last night to Kushina's abduction, remembering what happened made him frown.

_'What what I thinking...rushing in like that...fighting that man called...Byakuya...remembering how he defeated me with his true power...truly...what was I thinking. In my past life such mistakes were fatal and proven to be actions of a man walking toward his death. That shinigami could have easily killed me when I was powerless...yet he took her away...I should have studied the situation...I should have kept calm...what...was I thinking?'_

Though as he thought about it and mentally berated himself for such foolish actions, remembering Kushina's face, her _tears_, her _words_. He could feel it...that fucking primal urge of the Juubi once more rising up within him, the same as he felt when he fought Byakuya and seeing how it turned out when he let it control him he mentally _scowled._

_'...No...More...I will no longer act like a foolish little emotional brat...my mistake cost Kushina to be taken...I will fix this...by any means necessary'_

In that moment, Kurosaki Naruto, effectively shattered the Juubi's primal urge and right then stripped himself of every emotion that made him breakout during his fight with Byakuya. No longer would he let himself be affected by such petty emotions that it would endanger himself but more importantly Kushina herself. Willing it, he utterly decimated everything from his anger, hatred, pity, despair, almost every emotion within him he crushed utterly and completely as it would never affect him again.

Doing so he let himself dive deeper into his new found analysis remembering the situation between Kushina and the two Shinigami. Remembering their techniques, strength's, weaknesses, abilities, zanpakuto's names and abilities. But as he did this studying the battle did he find himself feel a strange shift from the outside of his body thus making him eject from his mental musings.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes did he only see hovering over him a giant tan skinned _man_ with facial hair of a mustache. The man's arms on the sides of the floor thus propping him up; soon a very awkward silence followed before Naruto's amber eyes monotone with but the slightest _flicker_ of annoyance appearing in his eyes did he speak.

_''You have to the count of 3 before I liberate you from your arms...''_ he said in a emotionless drawl yet something in his words made Tessai actually go _ash-white_ before the giant man literally jumped from Naruto and to the door way his body _trembling_ from what just happened.

''M-my apologies K-kurosaki-dono I-I was just keep you warm...'' spoke the nervous muscled bound giant of a man. Naruto just grunted before getting himself up and upon doing this Tessai shifted back into a more serious manner yet nervousness still in his demeanor. ''W-wait Kurosaki-dono it's only been a day since your defeat rest your wounds...haven't...healed...yet'' he trailed off as his rectangle rimmed glasses slid down showing his bewildered eyes as Naruto ignored him tearing off the bandages on his body showing perfectly _healed_ um-marred skin.

As he threw the bloody bandages away while ignoring the man's un-necessary rambling did he feel a familiar reiatsu signature come toward the doorway.

''Wooo~ Your up? Wow that was fast and it's only been just a little while before you ended up in such critical condition. I'm surprised really that your up and about so quickly after that fight.'' spoke a cheery voice that Naruto felt was familiar looking behind him did he see someone that made Naruto's eyes slightly narrow.

''You...your the man from before and the same one that was there on that day...'' he said remembering the day he and Kushina fought the Menos. He looked before him a man of lanky yet lazy posture. He wore normal Japanese wooden sandals with a white-green stripped bucket hat. He wore a dark green shirt and and pants; over this was a black cloak with a white diamond shaped pattern adorning the bottom of it. Held in his right hand was that cane of which was by no means any normal cane that naruto knew for sure.

He could finally see that man had messy light-blond hair with his eyes shadowed by the rim of his hat. A cheery grin set in stone on his face; for some reason this made him all the more irritated seeing it.

Popping out a hand-held fan did Kisuke speak, ''Ahhh~ Glad you remember me, we haven't been properly introduced my name is Urahara Kisuke and this big guy here is Tsukabishi Tessai. I'm sure Kushina hasn't spoken of me that much due to everything that's happened but, there's matters we need to discuss.'' his words gaining a more edge at the end.

Now when Naruto heard this man named Kisuke speak Kushina's name did he just look down with his hair shadowing his eyes displaying nothing to the man of what he felt. His defeat solely done by that man called Byakuya was fresh in his mind and losing her by them was still there to show of his failure.

''Kurosaki, I know what your in right now everything with the shinigami and as you are right now you would be killed'' he said rather bluntly. Naruto for his part kept looking down his eyes hidden from view. If they were to see his eyes though you could see deep within his amber orbs a cold glaze was overcoming them, he repeated what Kisuke said and only uttered a few words.

''...What are you saying..._Urahara?_'' his voice becoming cold, so much so it made Tessai himself give off a flinch.

''What I'm saying is if you were to even go to Soul Society you would be_ mangled_ apart, torn to pieces before thrown out like a beaten _dog_. Byakuya, the man you fought as you are now he would _rip_ you apart and even then if you somehow managed to beat him. There in waiting are even stronger people in Soul Society that are even more powerful then even _him._''

When Naruto heard this he just narrowed his eyes down at the floor, hearing that angered him yet he knew it was the truth, he knew his strength at the time wasn't enough but he just wouldn't back down. No he would have never backed down for he was fighting to protect his Kushina, _his_ love. naruto stomped down his anger to a minimum no matter how angry, how _furious_ he was remembering Kushina being taken away and his own weakness of saving her he had to keep calm.

''I...don't care..._Kushina_...is my life...my _world_...'' he said making Kisuke just look at the silent Kurosaki.

He knew of the relationship between Kurosaki and Kushina, almost everyone that knows of Kurosaki Naruto knew of it and while it surprised him he didn't really show much interest. Yet now seeing as the teen Kushina had fallen for dragged into this made him all the weary. Yet he needed to say this if there was any hope of Kushina surviving.

''Would you really go so far for a woman you've only known for 2 months? What makes you want to go against the spiritual worlds most powerful organization? Why would you go so far for her? Tell me Kurosaki...why go so far for a woman of Uzumaki Kushina?'' this question made Naruto just freeze up and suddenly Kisuke himself _flinched_ this time as did Tessai as a sudden chill engulfed the entire room.

Ever so slowly Naruto raised his head and in doing so his bangs started to separate and in doing so did Kisuke's eyes widen when he saw Naruto's below zero cold amber orbs, they seemed empty yet held a feeling of absolute _ferocity_ that it was almost primal yet it was held down;_ tame_ if he dared say so. His face set in a stone firm emotionless expression that of which he just couldn't see through at all.

''Like I said...Kushina is my _world_...I would do any and everything for her...no matter what that may be...'' his words pierced the tense atmosphere like a knife through butter and ever so made Tessai the big muscled man shiver from the sheer coldness in the Kurosaki's tone. Never in his year's as he ever seen such or felt such coldness from someone like this, it was as if a shroud of death itself seemed to permit the room and blanket the Kurosaki's words. It sure didn't help that his empty amber orbs seemed to suck him into a void of pure nothingness.

Soon after silence followed as naruto stared at Urahara with his cold empty amber eyes meeting the former taicho's gray ones. Neither broke eye contact for a few seconds that is until Kisuke let out a sigh and scratched his head.

''I see, your that determined? Well like I've said before you can't defeat anyone in Soul Society the way you are now. I mean have you not noticed something different, per say you no longer have any _reiatsu?_'' he said, hearing this Naruto rose an eyebrow before closing his eyes and reached out into himself searching for the reiatsu he once had. Only to feel absolutely _nothing_, feeling this Naruto looked deeper only to sense no reiatsu nor his shinigami powers that he once had.

_'Hm...Urahara is correct...I've no longer got any reiatsu or reiryoku for that matter, was it from that Kuchiki's attack I wonder...'_ he though gaining a small frown in confusion. Kisuke who was looking at the young Kurosaki saw the slight shift in facial appearance thus nodded.

''I see you sense it by now, the power you once had, the transferred shinigami powers Kushina gave to you are completely gone. You see, when you were defeated by Byakuya and his bankai took you down it would seem he almost destroyed your _Chain of Fate_ but seeing as he didn't it was able to heal itself. But in the process you lost the power you once had.'' he explained to contemplating Kurosaki.

''But I have a way to both get you to Soul Society _**and** _get your powers back. I have a method to give you your own powers, the powers of a true _shinigami_. It will take 10 day's but by then you will have your power back and be fit to go to Soul Society.'' Kisuke said making the Kurosaki look at him with his cold empty amber orbs that now seemed to never ending two twin pools of golden voids that seemed to slowly pull you in till it was too late and you were sweeped in. Kisuke had to suppress a shiver from those _eyes_ for they were unlike anything he's ever seen or experienced before in his long life, truly though he did have a way to return the Kurosaki his powers as a shinigami and to take him to Soul Society so the Kurosaki could save get Kushina back.

Only his reasons were far different then just saving the Uzumaki and that was something he was not about to express...

Naruto stared at the Urahara with his empty analyzing amber eyes studying him for the slightest of deceit ''And pray tell why you would help me? No one helps someone else out of their own free will...theirs always a catch...'' to which the man just shook his head before tilting his hat down shadowing his eyes. Tapping his cane did Kisuke speak, ''Let's just say, I owe it someone...''

_'That's a lie...but I won't question him...for now...what matters is the offer being the only chance to get Kushina back...'_ pushing his thoughts aside Naruto just glanced up at Kisuke before speaking.

''I can see your telling the truth...and seeing it being the only way and option I have...then I've got no choice...I will accept your proposal...Urahara'' he said making Kisuke turn completely cheery his serious demeanor shifting right back to normal. Naruto could only watch as Kisuke turned around and spoke.

''Very good then! Seeing as your completely healed I want you to follow Tessai here while I go prepare for your training. And let me say this now, the training I'm gonna put you through will be harsh to downright cruel, are you still up to it?'' said the mad-scientist his grin hidden by his fan.

Hearing the man speak such words, naruto just stared at him as a cold anger brewed within his eyes nothing like an animal or demon but just a pure cold black inferno that burned within golden amber orbs. Void and empty to all it seemed to be the eyes of Death itself. Kisuke being the man confronted by the soulless stare let out a small shiver as he turned 3 different shades of white going lighter and lighter with each one.

_''...Lets get started...Urahara...''_ and with that Naruto followed the smiling yet nervous Kisuke and Tessai to begin his training. To get his power back and save Kushina that was his goal and he would go forward never stopping, he would show them the fatality error they committed. The mistake he himself also committed in letting his emotions run free resulted in Kushina's capture which he would correct. Yet he would show all of Seireitei of what exactly they have done, taking his mate was the most stupid thing one could ever do. Anger the Ookami it bares its fangs but you take its mate...and you face the Ookami bone ripping jaws itself...

_'And...the keen intellect all Wolf's have...I will tear you from the inside out...Seireitei...'_

**Same Time-Soul Society-Central 46**

Standing in the darkness of the central 46 building, hands cuffed as well as her ankles was one Uzumaki Kushina. Her head held down with her eyes shadowed with a emotionless look on her face from what could be seen. She was dressed in nothing more then a pure white kimono as she stood there before the ruling government of Soul Society.

The old crones called the Central 46, ruling _sages_ as their called, the ones who truly rule Soul Society with the old man yama just being a figurehead.

And right now as she stood there awaiting her inevitable sentence she couldn't feel any _fear_ or _sadness_ within her but something else that which made her inwardly _smile_. She knew all too well what this feeling was and she would keep it within her as to not warrant the suspicion of the other shinigami.

It was the feeling of her beloved Maelstrom, the promise he made to her even after his defeat, the look_-oh kami the look-_in his eyes sent chills down her spine even now. Naruto's demonic eyes lingered deep within her mind as his heartfelt words rang true in her ears and the very depths of her mind. Kushina would have smiled if not the situation she was in right now but that too would soon change if she knew her love he'd be here.

_'And soon all of Soul Society shall learn what they have angered, hehe they have absolutely no idea the **chaos** they've unleashed upon the spiritual world. Megami-sama herself won't help you assholes...that I know for damn sure...'_ she thought before glaring with her cold yet sharp violet eyes at the 46 ruling officials of Soul Society.

_'They've no idea...ignorant in their believe their invincible...will all be shattered before their very eyes...it will be my Naru-kun...that will shatter your oh so indestructable walls, your almighty righteous forces...it will be he that takes you all...and rips you to shreds and throws you all into the storm that which you all created...'_

''Now we shall begin to the trial of one Uzumaki Kushina former Fukutaicho of the **jūsanbantai **_(Thirteenth Division)_ will now commence!'' bellowed the ruling _'judge'_ of said trial. Kushina through his speech just let out a small smirk as her violet eyes seemed to flash in a similar manner as her beloved.

The flash being the color of a bloody _crimson_...

''Heh...teme's...tte'bane''

**1 Hour Later-Urahara Shop-Training Area**

It's only been an hour or so since Naruto began his training with Urahara, Tessai and the two kids by the names of Hanakari Jinta and Tsumugiya Ururu. And at the start of it all, Kisuke has pushed Naruto out of his physical body and into his spirit form. Now at first kisuke expected Naruto to feel a difference in change of atmosphere in his spirit body but to his surprise naruto wasn't affected.

Though he didn't question him and saved it for later did Urahara enact the next phase with that being where he needed to recover his **Reiryoku** thus with him only to gain recovery of it was to be able to move freely in his spirit form. Now to do this Kisuke had Naruto fight the little girl named Ururu while stating on him giving some _'protective head gear'_ and while saying to Naruto to say some ridiculous chant of some sort.

Expectantly enough Naruto forgone that stating he wouldn't need it surprising Kisuke all the more, especially when the fight began did Naruto not only quickly regain his lost spiritual power but in result _beat _Ururu around showing he was already gaining his speed back. Of course Naruto left the little child alone after Urahara told him that was enough thus he left the bruised and beaten girl in the hands of Tessai. One would think it was monstrous of him to beat a little child especially a little girl and you may be right on some acounts for normal people. But Naruto was by far normal or average, he felt nothing for anyone except for his beloved.

Now after this Kisuke who was slightly stunned at the progressive rate of naruto issued the next phase which resulted in Naruto's _Chain of Fate_ be severed and said Kurosaki be dropped into a hole so deep and steep he practically _knew_ it was impossible to climb. Especially when your arms are binded with a bakudo kido by tessai himself who was sitting in the hole with him.

Thus we find ourselves with Naruto, arms binded and his chain severed with a time limit of only 54 hours from 72 hours total to get up from the hole he was in.

Sitting on the ground legs propped Indian style Naruto gazed at the severed chain slowly, the tiny _mouths_ that Kushina told him about were clear as day eating away at his chain. He didn't display any outward or inward reaction to them though to Tessai's slight shock whom was watching his every movement and posture. It was like the Kurosaki was unperturbed by the risk of becoming a hollow and being cleansed before truly losing the chance to ever get Kushina back, what they didn't know was that Naruto had already gained a solution.

Exhaling quietly Naruto closed his eyes as he delved himself into his very soul to get himself out of this. If there was one thing he would always remember from Kushina's teachings it was that your very _soul_ within you is truly the only way to save yourself when you have nowhere else to turn seeing how impossible it was out of this and not having the strength to break the kido on him Naruto just relaxed letting his consciousness delve into his soul to look for a way out of here. As he did this though his body slowly started to seep how his reiryoku in whisp's of spiritual power, the shocked expressions from both Kisuke and Tessai or the fact his spiritual aura was.

_Different_, it being mainly unlike the usual spiritual blue it once was it was now a pitch _black_, the veil of darkness itself seemed to surrounding Naruto's body in a aura of death itself. It was both empty yet holding a chilling effect that engulfed the entire training ground. The reiatsu of Naruto which slowly started to rise was pressing down on them all. For Tessai whom was in the hole it was like he was in the true presence of _Death_ plain and simple. Nothing absolutely nothing ever gave off such an empty cold feeling before, void and utterly the black reiryoku seemed to even get darker and darker with each passing second.

_'How in the world...who is this kid?'_ was the thoughts of both Tessai and Kisuke only to a greater degree with the scientist. His gray eyes stared upon naruto's sitting form with a keen interest only a scientist of his stature would have. He could see why Kushina trained this kid, he was blowing every expectation he had for him out of the water. Every boundary, each phase he passed up with the utmost ease!

Hell he would have thought it would take a few hours or so for him to get past phase 1 itself!

Kisuke could only watch as the spiritually outlined Naruto meditate, delving into his mind and find the _true_ way of getting out of the hole.

_'He's still got 54 hours before the encroachment ends...by then he has to either attain his true power or transform into a hollow...either way...it will be very interesting.'_

Kisuke nor Tessai had no idea though of what would happen for within Naruto's inner world was something entirely different happening.

**Naruto's Inner World**

Within the inner world of one Kurosaki Naruto we could find said teen sitting just like on the outside. He was seated upon a blue building of sorts which around him had the same buildings though the odd thing is the sky itself looked to be pitch black as the ground below him with only the buildings showing them to be a dark blue. The blackness of his inner world seemed to grow darker and more cold with each passing moment, it was quiet, _voidless_ even.

Soon enough Naruto's eyes slowly opened, pulling himself up he was ignoring the fact he was standing on a building, he looked around him scanning the world of which he stood in. He knew what the place was, his inner world, the place of where his zanpakuto resides explained by Kushina place that best described a person's soul and of how they felt. So seeing the midnight pitch black sky and endless pitch dark ocean below him where the ground once stood wasn't much of a surprise to him.

''I guess this must be my inner world Kushina-chan told me about...'' he spoke his amber eyes scanning over the world of his soul. He looked around him seemingly taking in the sight of the realm, that is before his cold empty amber eyes slowly moved to the right when he felt another presence appear.

_''That's correct and I'm glad she did...because you and I can finally meet...face to face...''_ was a calm controlled voice that which made Naruto just glance over his shoulder neither deterred nor surprised at the presence of another within his soul if anything his amber eyes just glinted in a _knowing_ gaze.

''Ah, so...we finally meet...my Zanpakuto...'' he said as he gazed at the person behind him. Knowing this man's voice from earlier was just the same as back then during his training. He gazed at the person before him and he honestly could say the man reminded much of himself when he was growing up as Kurosaki Naruto.

For standing behind him was a tall slender man with the height of 6'7, age wise in his late 40's to early 50's. He had fair skin with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. Dressed on his person was a long tattered black cloak that seemed as if it were shifting in an invisible wind of sorts. He wore narrowed sunglasses while underneath his cloak was white tattered garbs as well.

The man's eyes though remained a calm yet slightly _analyzing_ black that stared back into the same amber calm empty bones of his master and partner. The two stared at one another for a few seconds before Naruto spoke.

''I see...truly...you and I...are very much alike...the zanpakuto spirit resembles that of its wielder...you've been with me since my birth...not in appearance...but in personality wise...'' he trailed off making the man give a small nod with approval glinting in his eyes.

_''That is true, I am glad to know my wielder is calm headed as I this may make things easier then. Though right now I do believe you came here for something did you not?''_ questioned the zanpakuto spirit. Naruto just gave a nod answering the man's question. Upon seeing this the spirit let out a small sigh before he pointed down at the black endless sea that was below them it seemed to warp and shift as if it was alive itself. Tentacles of darkness shifted and grew along the buildings as he too gazed down at the spectacle.

_''Then what you need to do is find me, for you see your power **partner** is indeed your very **own** shinigami powers. Due to the countless events with our old life and the life we have now we have gained powers of a shinigami through this yet they were locked away. That is before they were awakened by Kushina's powers transferring into you thus triggering your very own powers to awaken. Now it is your job to find me and when you do...you will truly know my name...'' _he said to naruto which the Kurosaki just nodded as he kept gazing in a indifferent manner at the scene below him.

''I see, to gain power is to take upon my true shinigami powers...interesting...seeing as its the only chance we have...then it shall be done...'' with that naruto dived off the building and into the dark endless abyss of his inner world, idly he ntoed the boxes following him in as theywere absorbed from the tendrils of darkness from the buildings and into the sea of blackness with him.

What he didn't notice though when he jumped off was Zangetsu's frown as well as a figure shimmering beside the said spirit. This figure when fully revealed looked like an exact _replica_ of Naruto. He wore the same exact civilian clothing as Naruto did but it was bleach white with black as well. The clone's eyes though were that of a _hollows_ due to the background of his eyes being pure black and pupil being striking golden only in the middle of said pupil was a pure black_ slit_ in both eyes.

Lastly though was the _ten_ wolf tails waving at his backside and the two bleached white _wolf_ ears upon his head...

_**''Hehehe so the king is finally awakening, bout damn fucking time if you ask me! He sure was taking his sweet ass time neh?''**_ spoke the Naruto look-a-like. Zangetsu just closed his eyes while letting out a sigh. Glancing at the replica did he speak with a ever so rare frown.

_''You best watch yourself **Yami**, our Master isn't one to mess around with. He is slowly changing more and more from his mistake with Kushina getting taken...soon he'll be something that will truly mean the word Death. he is more attuned to that power of yours and we both know that...''_ he said glancing at the tails and ears thus making the revealed Yami scoff in annoyance.

_**''Bah like I care, he has to prove himself to me after this little test if he truly deserves that power and even then I'll still fight him for control. For I cannot die, I am part of that power, I was born from it thus I am apart of it.''** _he said his hollow demonic eyes glancing down at where naruto jumped into, the two ignored the disintegrating city around them.

Zangetsu though just shook his head before glancing at the hollow at his side, _'Keep thinking that for now yami...but soon our master will no longer tolerate your existence especially when he finds out what you were exactly born from...'_

He was shaken out of his thoughts though when suddenly a bright flash erupted from below the building they stood upon. Which made both of them insanely smirk in yami's case or in Zangetsu's allow a brief smile.

_''He's gained it/**The fucker got it!**''_

**With Naruto**

Deep in the black abyss that felt like an ocean, naruto found himself immersed along with countless upon countless boxes each floating around him. He had just come in a few seconds ago and was now sensing out with his **Reiryaku.** Thus to his satisfaction, the boxes started to produce countless white spirit ribbons countless in number and all consuming his vision yet he scanned each one with each passing milisecond looking for the one he knew would turn everything around.

Upon searching them out did he find the right one the crimson bloody ribbon clear as day in his view. Grasping it and giving a small tug did Naruto pull a box toward him from the countless ones around him. Now opening it did naruto see the hilt of a zanpakuto, not wasting a second naruto grasped it only for him to hear the faint voice of his zanpakuto spirit echo around him.

_'Now that you've found me...you will know my true name...and that name is...''_

**Outside World-Training Area**

Within the shattered shaft, we could find a struggling Tessai holding down a struggling Naruto. He had already used the maximum bakudo spell of **Bakudo #99: Part 1: Kin **_(Seal)_ but even _that_ was breaking apart. Plus with the monstrous spiritual pressure and power coming off Naruto was already making the former Taicho of the Kido Corps all the more nervous.

For it was downright _monstrous_ it was something neither he nor Kisuke could have ever imagined!

He looked up at the wide eyed Kisuke before yelling,''Urahara-dono! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up! How did the encroachment hasten? Kurosaki-dono still had another 43 hours left! How is this happening so quickly!'' he yelled to the equally confused man.

Kisuke heard the man yet couldn't speak as he was replaying what happened after Naruto went into his meditative state right when he did his body suddenly started to convulse and the chain started to erode even quicker then before. Not only that but soon as that happened, naruto's very reiatsu and reiryoku just _skyrocketed_ to height that shocked even himself.

It was crazy, the encroachment process was supposed to have lasted longer; _much_ longer yet in just a short 29 hours the hollowfication already started! Yet he didn't have tessai do anything just yet for he could just sense something would happen yet he didn't know. All that he did know was that it was a good thing he had Jinta and Ururu back far away lest they get caught in whatever would happen.

That is until he heard tessai's nervous yet desperate shout, ''Kisuke! I can't hold him down any longer I have to use the second Kido.'' not waiting for a response, as tessai felt the shattered shaft started to tremble and crack under the rising power and pressure oncoming from naruto did he act.

Doing the sequences did he enact the second part of the sealing kido. **''Bakudo #99: part 2: Bankin! **_(Great Seal)_**''** he bellowed before jamming his fingers into the ground thus activating the second part of the kido. Suddenly spiritually made wrappings shot out of the ground before they started to wrap around the struggling half-masked Kurosaki. The hollow mask forming over half of his face.

But to Tessai's _shock_ as the wraps completely wrap around him, as the spiritual sword stabbed into his body did he see the seal start to _crack_ and _tear_ ever so easily. That is before he saw it...

A sudden light shined through the tear and which his eyes only widened...

**BOOM!**

Suddenly without warning Naruto's sealed yet struggling form just _exploded _in a bright pillar of light which engulfed the shattered shaft completely as it shot up into the air shadowing the wide eyed Kisuke. That is before _something_ shot out of the pillar of light which hurdled toward the other side of the giant hole.

**Crash!**

Smoke, and debris shot up into the air as a smokescreen closed off much of the visibility floated the now calm training area. Kisuke could only watch in mute surprise as both Jinta and Ururu peeked out from behind a rock. The red haired boy showing much fear as ururu showed curiosity befitting a child of her age.

The audience of three despite not knowing of Tessai's condition could only watch as a dark figure show within the smoke, the shadowy figure could be seen within the smoke of the crash with tatters of cloth dangling from him in tatters but, what truly made Kisuke frown was the figures _eyes._

For just a moment they flashed a terrifying _gold_ with a strange dual _slit_ for both eyes. That is before it disappeared; thus the three watched as the smoke slowly cleared up anxiety pumping through Kisuke's veins as he watched at what would appear from within.

Thus it was understandable for the two children to gasp, for when the smoke cleared up did a figure of the same height as Naruto only a few inches taller making him a good 6'5 but also more muscular and leaner then ever before, it was like his body was toned for that of an Olympic athlete. His body even with his shinigami garbs with its strange red rosary strap was muscular very much so much of it was hidden but you could tell his body was built from head to toe for battle.

_But_ the Hollow mask upon the man's face made both Jinta and Ururu jump out ready to fight. That is before the figure reached up with his hand _grasping_ the mask before he just _pulled_ it right off showing the un-scarred face of...

Kurosaki Naruto whom fully removed the mask covering his face, only now there was major changes to his facial appearance, his skin tone unlike before it being a peach tone was now a lesser tan. The skin tone of his mother Masaki overcome his face and body, his face chiseled and amaculine as ever only now it was far sharper then ever before. His hair was the same length it was before only now the color was majorly changed; the orange was completely gone and replaced with a shadoe of pure gold with pitch black streaks running through his hair. As the newly changed Kurosaki's eyes opened did they show from the once amber they once were was now repalced with a pair of cold frigid azure slitted orbs that of which made Kisuke's very body freeze up as a chill slowly crawled up his spine.

The three spectators could only gape at the changed Naruto as the said Kurosaki looked himself over to feel the changes to his body and he couldn't help but let out a small smirk.

_'I've gained back the body I once had...only with a few modifications...still...its betetr then I once had...I feel stronger...faster...much more then I ever was before...'_ he thought that is before he shifted his attention down at the mask in his hand which was a plain old white bone mask only with the eyeholes with slit and narrowed with its teeth resembling that of _fangs_. Black claw like marks decorated both cheek's resembling that of whiskers, Naruto gazed at the mask his smirk vanishing and replaced with a ever small frown.

_'So...**that** power is stuck with me huh...'_

''U-uh...K-kurosaki-san? I-is that you?'' spoke a voice that made Naruto just glance in its direction, looking ahead did he see the stumped Kisuke and surprised Jinta and Ururu. Though when his eyes glanced toward Kisuke they just stared at him with a empty look in his stonily now azure slitted orbs thus making the Urahara let out a flinch.

Naruto just _vanished_ and in the blink of an eye appeared at Kisuke's side still staring at him with his glowing azure orbs that sent Kisuke's skin tone a few shades paler then before; in his right hand was the handle of his zanpakuto it being only a hilt and sliced blade. He ignored all else around him as he stared indifferently at the silent Kisuke.

''Did you just try to kill me_ Urahara?_'' he questioned the silent man. He suddenly got a shake of negative from the man who slowly turned his head toward him the man's cheery grin plastered on his face.

''Oh no Kurosaki-san we were just worried you would have fully turned and with that strange anomaly of the encroachment happening we had no idea it would speed up like it did...'' he said speaking the honest truth, yet Naruto remained his sliced zanpakuto still placed at Urahara's face.

That is before Urahara's eyes did he watch it suddenly _glow_ pitch black making eyes widen that is until he looked up to see Naruto now giving him a slight glare that made him slightly want to run as far away as he could. The Kurosaki pulled his zanpakuto back only to slam the blade end into his palm destroying it even as reiatsu started to come off him in waves.

''Very well...then its in your best interest that you move away...lest you be_ killed_...'' and then urahara knew _exactly_ what naruto meant as Naruto's reiatsu just spiked even higher and right before his eyes did he see the Kurosaki's reiryoku grow in power and density as the shade of black somehow grew _darker_ as his reiatsu seemed to make even he feel labored in breathing.

_'Shit...gotta move!'  
_

And in a quick shunpo did Kisuke in that second get out of harms way since naruto's reiatsu just exploded off him the black ebony reiryoku exploded around him in a light sphere causing a shockwave making the ground erupt around him as well as destroying a small mountain in the area around him.

Naruto then placed the hilt of his zanpakuto in a drawing fashion as he spoke with his reiatsu now coming off him like a raging _tornado_. Speaking in his growing cold monotone voice did Naruto speak, ''Now come forth thy partner, let us show all our power..._Rise above the Heaven's and Slay the Blackmoon, **Zangetsu!**_''

Then right there his form just _erupted_ in pure black reiatsu with such power that is cracked and tore the ground beneath him to pieces. His reiatsu seemed to cover the entire training ground in such immense pressure it made even Kisuke's knee's _buckle_ underneath the ungodly pressure. The said scientist could only watch as he blocked off the immense power with his own the black reiatsu seemed to come off Naruto now like a raging _inferno_ yet flowed around him like a calm stream of a river.

_'This boy...what is he?'_

He idly noted tessai crawling out of the Shattered Shaft only to his slight surprise the man injured a bit, his glasses shattered with blood coming down his forehead. That is until he felt the presence of Naruto's reiatsu lowering to more normal levels.

Then again even those levels were making the ground slowly crack...

He turned his attention as did the others as naruto only to see him standing there with now a _true_ weapon in his hands.

And by Kami what a weapon it was for over Naruto's shoulder was giant zanbato-type sword as tall as naruto was himself in the design of a butcher knife really. The blade glinted in the light of the training area showing the sharpness it holds as the handle of said weapon had what looked to be medical wrappings that flowed by the pommel in the wind.

Now that they can see naruto clearly, his shinigami garb was clearly a bit different then normal, for across his chest was a long red rosary strap that was made to be the makeshift sheathe that held his zanpakuto. Not much was different from him but you could just _feel_ the dark forboding feeling of death seemed to flow out of him. it was unexplainable yet the true difference between how Naruto was now then before was in his physical appearance. For unlike before with his hair its color now was a more _golden_ with streaks of his usual fiery orange within while his azure eyes now seemed to cut through your very soul. Sharp and stonily they were, indifferent to everything around him as his expression was unemotional to everything and everyone.

Kisuke could only stare shockingly at the now shinigami powered Kurosaki he and his father were so unlike each other yet in appearance looked to be so similar. Unlike Isshin's taicho shoulder cape though and rosary strap whom his son had there and overall physical appearance there wasn't much else that separated the two. That's when he saw Naruto grasp his zanpakuto before his form shifted into stance.

Smiling Kisuke spoke, ''Oh good job Kurosaki-san! Now that you've attained your shinigami powers we can begin the next and last lesson!~'' his sing along tone usual as ever which hid his nervousness. That is until Naruto sensed Kisuke suddenly draw out his cane only before his eyes transform into a blade of sorts. A Zanpakuto from what he can describe, and a very elegant yet _deadly_ one at that he could tell indefinitely.

He could feel the bloodlust coming off the blade, sensing its lust to draw blade, its metallic screech reached his ears making him slowly looked down at Zangetsu.

Brandishing his own weapon and partner did Naruto, neither caring of the tense deadly atmosphere that seemed to come down in the area slightly raise an eyebrow at Kisuke's words. ''And what would that be...Urahara-san?'' his facial expression indifferent as ever. Kisuke just looked back at the changed Kurosaki holding off on his questions for alter for now he had a potentially powerful shinigami to fight.

_''Its for you...to knock my hat off...''_ right when those words left Kisuke's mouth did Naruto to the eyes of everyone just _vanish_ only to reappear behind Kisuke. And to the shock of all...

Kisuke's bucket hat floated down from the air before softly landing on the ground with a deep _cut_ from the front to the top...

Shouldering his weapon naruto stared at the surprised Kisuke before speaking, ''There...now...the true training...Let's begin,_ Urahara Kisuke_...'' his cold empty words shook everyone from their stupor to which resulted in Kisuke looking over his shoulder, his eyes now glinting with a serious gaze that hid his surprise from what just happened. Gripping Benihime in his hand the former Taicho spoke, ''Very well, I can see your powers are truly coming back to you then lets begin...''

With that both shinigami tensed themselves as their respective reiatsu exploded off them in two separate pillar's; Kisuke's a bright crimson while naruto's was a pitch dark shade. The ground around them shattered and cracked as their reiryoku destroyed everything around them. That is until the two vanished in shunpo before appearing a inch from each other both in mid-swing.

**Boom!**

Good thing Tessai had himself take both Jinta and Ururu faraway from getting in the crossfire...

Great thinking Tessai...

**9 Day's Later-Training Ground**

It's been a very short 9 day's since Naruto attained his shinigami powers and ever since then things for the Urahara group have been strange. Especially for Kisuke, ever since Naruto cut his hat off from his head he was _bombarded_ by Naruto. For right after that they fought and fought never stopping. Kisuke didn't know what it was but, fighting Naruto day in and day out without rest was both extremely exhausting and very _very_ painful for him.

No matter what, naruto kept fighting, endlessly nothing stopped him, he took no breaks nor rest and fought on truly it was something to behold; the Kurosaki seemed to not know the word of taking a breather for he foughton to the point Kisuke had to take multiple breaks and even then he practiced his abilities and skills while waiting, it soon got to the point where Kisuke truly _was_ fighting for his life for not even his shikai called **Benihime** could fight Naruto on equal ground.

It was just plain _scary_ at how Naruto got so strong and in just a mere 9 day's; truly Kisuke and Tessai could only marvel at how the elder Kurosaki just plowed through with as much ease as a Grand Master. For in **Zanjutsu**, it was proven that Naruto was strangely quite the excellent swordsmen, for in talent he had in spades and his skill grew with each fight he and Kisuke had until the point Kisuke just could not possibly fight Naruto in a fight between zan[akuto's.

It was just impossible plain and simple, everytime he drew his weapon made Kisuke shiver in _fear_ for he knew how hopeless it was to fight Naruto when he drew Zangetsu out.

His speed increased greatly to the point Kisuke couldn't keep up with him no matter how hard he tried he just could _not_ keep up. He could see why he outclassed a Fukutaicho completely and utterly and was able to keep up with Byakuya's stature. For naruto was just that, a Kami damned _Speed Demon_ his shunpo alone would make you think he was still standing there.

When infact it was only an _afterimage..._

Kisuke could say without a doubt Naruto's speed outmatched his by leaps and bounds and most probably outclassed other taicho's in Soul Society and would only increase further and further with each time he fights.

Hell even Naruto's **Kido** has increased due to his Tessai's help seeing as Naruto after getting his power back went to practicing his Kido and by that point they could only say that. Naruto was by all means a damned _maniac_ yet a _**Genius**_ of proportions none could ever begin to understand.

For the Kurosaki not only _learned_ every kido spell they knew but to their shock _**mastered**_ them and was already starting to make his own! Hell his own kido usage the one with _'Way of Creating'_ he created a few of those that which astounded Kisuke all the more.

In **Hakuda,** was something that simply _scared_ and _terrified_ both Kisuke and Tessai to there very core. For in this Naruto would only fight with his hands and feet and seeing as he nor Tessai were any good in fighting in hakuda Naruto fought his very _clone_. The **Sakusei no hōhō: Bunkatsu-damashī no kurōn **_(Way of Creating: Split Soul Clone)_ had its uses seeing as Naruto made a clone and at that he actually fought _himself_ thus making it the perfect training. Hell there attacks if missed and hit the ground made it feel as if a small _earthquake_ rose. Even the giant boulders of his training ground were reduced to nothing but dust when hit by one of their punches.

Hell the shockwaves that came from each clash from there attacks ruptured the ground they stood on...

Though what none of them knew was Naruto had attained much _much_ more power then they could possibly know. He, during the nights would go into his inner world and train with his Zanpakuto and Partner to get more intertwined with his spirit. Each fight they had was more like a test for the other. They fought on and fought on never ending until Naruto would wake up; of course during these nightly visit into his world Naruto met _another_ entity within his soul

That being _**Yami**_ or as the man called himself his _inner hollow_...

You can just guess what happened next after seeing a being you thought to had rid of back in your first life and even more so dwelled within your mind. Naruto had made sure on their first visit he took out Yami and unlike last time when he firs tmet Yami in his old life he did _not_ accept him, he fought the inner hollow and beat him to the ground in a unrelenting force that of which would never be known. naruto didn't stop there for he had sealed Yami since he couldn't truly kill him he sealed the hollow within the deepest reaches of his inner world restricted from moving or speaking with only the hollows power attainable.

He wouldn't allow thatfoolish Hollow to annoy him any longer, it was bad enough in his old life with that wretched excuse of a demon called Kyuubi but he wouldn't tolerate such an annoying _creature_ as Yami to affect him.

Through this training with his zanpakuto however Naruto felt his connection with Zangetsu was all the more stronger and it kept getting stronger and stronger with each passing time they clashed blades. Hell Naruto learned a technique from fighting with Zangetsu which was something that was his personal favorite the **Getsuga Tenshō** _(__Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)_ a technique he learned while fighting Zangetsu.

And _oh_ how much he used it; shame his inner world was the battleground for him and Zangetsu's training.

Overall in just nine day's Naruto _knew_ he had gotten the power and strength he once had before his fight against Renji and Byakuya but even more so he could practically _feel_ his power had grown immensely. That much he knew indefinitely; even Zangetsu had commented with their recent growth in power, he would be a force to be reckoned with for each battle and spar with either Zangetsu or Kisuke he grew stronger and more powerful with each one.

Yet all Naruto thought about through these nine days was to go to Soul Society and get Kushina back even if he either died doing so or made the whole Soul Society his enemy. Kushina was all on his mind; she being _his_ mate and the love of his eternal life was taken from him, stolen from him by those wretched fools who belonged to Seireitei. He knew of what he would be doing to get her back, he would be invading the realm of megami's soldiers and quite possibly causing chaos within their ranks to achieve what was important to him

For some reason he couldn't have cared elss what megami thought...even if he were to be damned to hell Kushina didn't deserve such a punihsment and he would be damned before he lets her die. He would fix the mistake he himself made in letting his emotions run wild, he would take Kushina back from Seireitei doing whatever that needed to be done to do so.

Now upon the completely devastated training underground that was Kisuke's area could we see a total of 6 figures surrounding a giant stone gate of sorts. 4 of them was Kisuke and his group, and the fifth one was a black cat that all of the people around knew was by _no_ means a normal cat. For this cat was none other then Shihoin Yoruichi former Taicho of the **nibantai **_(Second Division)_ and Former Commander of the **Onmitsukidō **_(Stealth Force)_ and 22nd head of the Shihoin Clan.

Now why such a being was a cat you may ask? Simple, she could shift from a cat into a woman plain and simple. Turning into a dark-skinned woman with gold colored eyes with a body of a fighter from when naruto first saw her. He met the woman during his training when Kisuke brought her in, and what a day that was for when she was told of his shocking increase in power and speed she was all the more willing to help in his training.

Didn't she get a shock of her life when she the, **Shunshin **_(Flash Goddess)_ was after a day of fighting Naruto in just speed alone added with shunpo was she extremely winded to just keep up with him. Let alone his cold brutal way of fighting, it was like he was purely painful for he didn't rush head on, he analyzed her mvoements and attacks and striked back when the time was right. Aiming at her weak spots and truely going for a crushing or crippling blow everytime he attacked.

Since then the woman stayed and observed naruto's training while also being informed of who exactly Naruto was and why he was doing this. Now while the woman is flirtatious and an extreme tease she found his reasoning to go into Soul Society admirable which she could respect.

What mayhem they caused...

And finally the sixth and final figure was a fully trained shinigami Naruto, Zangetsu strapped his back fully covered by the wrappings from the handle. His over all appearance hasn't changed much in just the nine days if anything his hair grew an inch or so but what _truly_ changed was both his eyes and complete demeanor.

His once amber eyes filled with coldness and impassiveness that could give any noble a run for their money was now filled with something else. His amber eyes now glowed with a golden ferocity which only an _animal_ could give. The animalistic ferocity within his eyes seemed to rage on as a deep primal anger dwelled within those amber orbs which would make anyone that stared into those eyes just flinch and back away in fright. The one thing that changed was the now pupils of his eyes now a bit slanted like that of a cat's of foxes which amused Yoruichi for some reason or the other.

Maybe it was because there was another person that was animalistic like herself?

Of course no one _truly_ knew as to why his eyes or demeanor was like this with only Zangetsu truly knowing.

Kisuke stepped forward cheery as ever despite the situation, ''Okay Kurosaki-san! Now like I said before due to Soul Society normal 1 month waiting period with executions of this degree you have a limited time limit. So with ten days up you only now have 13 days to get Kushina back. Due to it taking 7 days to preparing this transport gate that leaves you with just that amount of time, so by then you _have_ to save Kushina by the thirteenth day or the **Senkaimon** will close and you'll be trapped in there.'' he said to the Kurosaki elder sibling.

Naruto just gave a nod, he spent those last 7 days training and on the last day spent time with his family. Despite his attitude change, he stayed like he was before infront of his two little sisters as to not scare them. He spent most of his time yesterday being the big brother they rarely ever get. He even bid a farewell to his father despite how strange it was.

He idly clenched an amulet around his neck, the one his father gave to him; it being an amulet his father said to have been given to him by masaki, his mother.

''I understand...my limit stands at that time...I will have Kushina back...'' his voice cold and emotionless as his tone indifferent from all but, within his azure slitted eyes behind the cold dull emptiness laid a cold burning anger that burned with an intensity that of which burned on for one sole reason and that reason alone was for one person, one woman whom Naruto loved without a shred of doubt or hesitation and that woman was Uzumaki Kushina, the one whom was stolen from him by the hands of Soul Society imprisoned and awaiting for an unjustified execution.

His eyes narrowed slightly at that prospect...he would indeed stop that by any means necessary...

Yoruichi whom sat on the ground looked up at him and spoke, ''Now are you sure okay with this? Going by yourself is very risky...you've only learned of Seireitei's basic layouts...plus the enemy your facing is an entire organization of soldiers...'' she said trailing off only for the shinigami disguised Juubi glance down at her only for him to give a small nod.

''I am...I've trained for this and I've physically and mentally prepared myself...they enacted this and I will show them how bad they messed up...they started this...and I will finish it...'' he said making Yoruichi give a small smirk.

_'Kushina your one very lucky woman...'_

Then in that moment the Senkaimon activated; seeing this Naruto walked forward with his face set in stone as he got clsoer to the gate he glanced toward Kisuke and gave the man a slow nod. Before he completely went through the gate making it flash white as his form disappeared into the dimensional the light died down, did it show Naruto gone and the Senkaimon unactive. As they stared upon the silent gate did Yoruichi glance toward the silent Kisuke before speaking.

''Kisuke, why did we send him alone in Soul Society? What reason did you send him in there knowing what truly lay in Soul Society's walls?'' she said questioning her old friend. The man just remained silent before walking away, that is until he spoke. ''The reason I am doing this is to both prevent _that_ from falling into the hands of _him_ and also in a way to repent my actions. I know Naruto will be angry so will Kushina and I'll endure what they deliver when they find out what is truly going on.'' he explained before he walked away.

Yoruichi watched him go before she looked back at the gate, her golden eyes staring at the spot Naruto jumped into the Senkaimon. That is before a sigh escaped her, looking back at the unactive Senkaimon her golden orbs trickled with something akin to curiosity. Curious to the teen called Kurosaki Naruto, he was by all means a human at first when she first emt him but on the first day she was shown how sorely mistaken she was for Naruto was anything but a human.

No human acted like him, had such power, such potential as he had and no one could emit such reiatsu like him for it was plainly that, an aura of a true Death God. She couldn't explain it but something about the Kurosaki was different from the rest of humans, shinigami or even hollow for that matter. He was a mystery that none could crack, a puzzle no one could possibly solve she didn't know much but one thing she knew was that Naruto was by all mean's a true Reaper. he had the appearance, power and the aura of death that made every other Shinigami look like a child.

She would admit, the term Shinigami was used very freely loosely even, explained as a Death God in the Western Culture, folkelore portrayed them as the living embodiments of Death and in some ways they were right. But the truth was they were anything but the so called Reaper's they were seen as, Shinigami were like humans they were arrogant, traditional, stubborn sharing every emotion and sense of duty a mortal shares. And Yamamoto was no different she would take a bet the old man was the worst of the traditionalists of all of them.

But naruto was different from everyone else, he was the true example of a Shinigami, a True Reaper of Soul's, she couldn't explain it but his power, skill was just ungodly and the growth rate he had was just plain out scary. he was unemotional around everyone cold and frigid as the coldest glacier. His very reiatsu was pitch black, void and empty that seemed to suck you in if starign into the pitchness of his reiatsu.

She wouldn't deny the fact that Naruto...was by all means a true Reaper...a being that took the term Shinigami to a whole other level that none could ever begin to reach...

_'Hm I may need to take a little visit with some old friends...'_ she thought as she walked away thinking about a certain Shiba clan head.

If only she or Kisuke knew what they had just _unleashed_ onto Soul Society, they will soon learn though when news reaches them of Soul Societies status. And that will be of one particular Kurosaki...

**Dangai**

Upon jumping through the Senkaimon Naruto quickly found himself in the world of **Dangai** _(The Parsing World) _and was now seen running in quick speeds for behind him we could see the rumored spirit train or as its officially called the **Kōtotsu** during its usual sweep through the dangai. Now when he saw the train that Kushina once told him about Naruto knew to not attack it for it might unsettle the balance of the Dangai.

He could destroy it if he wanted to but, following Kushina's advice he didn't and just started running. Which was starting to pay off when he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. So speeding up completely leaving the spirit train Naruto just sped toward the end. His face set in stone on what he was heading into; he knew what he would be coming into yet he didn't care.

He would show them all, all of Soul Society exactly _what_ they angered and if had to make an enemy of them all to do so then so be it...

''...I'll be there soon Kushina...just give me a little time...'' and with that Naruto jumped through the tunnel. This ended with a bright flash before it vanished as the train kept going speeding through the Dangai as always.

**Same Time-Kushina's Holding Cell**

It's only been 9 day's since her trial and her sentence and Kushina wasn't surprised at what they decided. Execution by the **Sōkyoku** _(__Twinned Punishment) _a fitting execution of a _'traitor'_ of Soul Society. Though it made the red haired beauty scoff at the arrogant bigots of the Central 46 and of the stick up the ass Old man Yama. They had her cuffed and thrown in this holding cell until it was time for her to go to her true prison.

Honestly she knew by now all of Soul Society knew of her _'heinous'_ deed and her punishment and she could already see some were either outraged or just accepting it like always. Yet she didn't care either way, for she _believed_ with all her heart and soul that _he_ would come.

That put a smile on her face as she sat upon her angelic face, just thinking about him, the man she loved entirely made her very being swell up in _love_ for him and him only. A happy sigh escaped her as her violet eyes glazed over in remembrance of her time with Naruto, the dates they went on, the time they walked during the night under full moon. She hugged herself as she remembered the time she was held in his arms protectively, his _warmth_, his _scent; _everything about him she kept with her even now.

She briefly remembered the time they expressed their feelings for one another, the _kiss_ they shared, the emotion they felt during that alone was so powerful, it was so overwhelming she felt that she would have melted on the spot. She shivered remembering laying against him that night and before then. Briefly touching her lips did she remember the touch of their lips meeting for their kiss, the one that expressed how they felt for the other, the one that forever sealed them together in a spiritual _unity_ of sorts..

Smiling Kushina looked out her window to see the whole of Seireitei but, what she was truly looking at was the _outside_ walls awaiting for _him_ to come as always knowing he would make an entrance very soon. It made her grin as she remembered how the reactions of the other Taicho's were and Yamamoto himself were when coming in was a severely injured unconscious Renji and heavily injured Byakuya.

She laughed outright neither caring what they thought as most were just _shocked_ that naruto was able to do so much damage to two shinigami of such stature. And a _human_ at that, it enraged a few of the Central 46 but made a few of the Taicho's question exactly who her beloved naruto was.

She remained unresponsive though as to not let any information on him slip, she wouldn't bow to them like she never did when she was a shinigami. She knew what they wanted, and that was to capture naruto and hand him over to the Research and Development Division to see what made him literally _tick_.

She briefly remembered spitting in Byakuya's face and giving Yamamoto the finger as she was questioned. It was _so_ worth seeing Byakuya's emotionless facade crack and Yamamoto to go a bit red in the face.

''Oi~ Kushina-chan, you here?'' spoke a voice that just made Kushina's happy blissful expression go completely _sour. _Glancing toward the prison bars did she see the one person she'd rather not see right now. And that person was nothing more then a _fat_ blob named Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Fukutaicho of the second division and regular snobbish greedy brat from a noble family line.

And to her immense _hate_ a man that's been after her for years...

_''What do you want **Omaede?**''_her voice cold as ice with a hidden tone of immense disgust at the worthless slob before her. If she just had a _sliver_ of reiatsu she would have killed this fool or at the very least sent the blubbering man into a fit of hysteria resulting in him normally pissing himself.

The man seemed to ignore her tone in favoring to walking up to her prison his blustering gut close to popping out of his shinigami garb. She could only watch as the man kneeled in front of her prison, his smug grin in place that which just made her wanna puke right there.

''You know Kushina, if you want I can get you out of here...'' he said , Kushina just glared at him though she decided to humor the fat slob a bit.

''Oh and how would you do that?'' though she already had an idea of what he would say. She was right for the man just spoke thinking she would accept his offer. ''Easy, as a noble I can pull a few strings and get you released if _only_ you agree to be my _**wife**_'' Kushina could practically smell the _lust _and _want_ coming off him when he said that. Being the hot headed woman she was, she only glared at the worthless sack of shit before her prison wanting all the while to rip the fat slob's head from his shoulders.

''I'd rather die then be your wife Omaede, besides I'm _taken_...'' she exclaimed proudly yet mysteriously as to not reveal exactly _who_ had taken her heart. It was amusing though to see the fat shinigami go red in the face pissed at her words. Grasping the metal bar's omaede shouted,

''What! You'd rather die then be someone of my stature? My nobility? Someone that can give you anything? Gold, Luxury, anything even _Freedom!_ And what do you mean you've been taken?'' he rapidly demanded as to who took Kushina's love and heart, and stole her from _him_. For he believed that she was his since he was born and bred, given any and everything he wanted. Yet denied the woman of his lustful dreams made his very blood _boil_.

Glaring at the fat waste of space Kushina let loose a spike of killing intent on him that was not restrained from her, maybe her reiatsu and reiryoku but not her killer intent. That she would always keep, and it did its job making the man skitter back like the cowardly piece of shit he is.

''You Omaede, have no idea what love is and I'm not gonna explain it to you for its just a waste of time, your gold, or expensive items do not interest me. I'd rather rot in this prison cell and await my execution then be anywhere with you. Besides, the man that has taken my heart is of no concern for you, for you or anyone else in Soul Society couldn't even match up to. So why don't you just scram like the big_ pig_ you are!'' she said further enraging the fukutaicho.

Standing up Omaede just smirked disgustingly despite how enraged he was, ''Oh really now? Then what if I just came in there and took you by force then? You are nothing more then a _bitch_ that can't do anything and just sit there awaiting her death. That's all you women are in general is fuck toys for us men. Whats stopping me from coming in there? And this _man_ you love, he can't be anything great hell I'd bet he's nothing more then a _weak little coward._'' he spoke not knowing of what he just angered.

Upon hearing Omaede's words did Kushina just _erupt, _her violet eyes flashed crimson as the restraints upon her wrists and ankles seemed to _'crack'_. His words just pissed her off to no end, and she would be _damned_ he gets away with what he just said. Especially against the insult he said about women and of her _beloved_. Clenching her fists she glared with all the killing intent she could muster.

This resulted in something akin to a small distortion the very air before Omaede was _assaulted_ by something that made his smug grin drop before he collapsed to his knees. For before his very eyes was behind the crimson eyes Kushina a snarling head of a _wrathful_ Kitsune. It's razor sharp fangs full out with it growling at him, it flowed from the killing intent radiating off Kushina. Her long maroon hair augmented this scene thus making it all the more fearsome.

_**''Get out of here you wretched piece of filth, if I could get out of these restraints I would have mutilated your body beyond all comprehension before showing your decapitated head to your pathetic family! If I so much as hear you say those words again I will break these restraints be damned the consequences and kill you! Now get out of my sight you worthless piece of fucking filth!''**_ her words demonic in tone yet not entirely so. It was enough to do the job though.

Because upon hearing this and seeing the fearsome scene before his very eyes did Omaede fearfully take a step back before turning tail and running like the devil was on his heels.

Considering what he just saw it wasn't very far from the truth...

Upon seeing him gone did Kushina let up on her killing intent and idly noted the now _petrified_ guards standing at the sides of the doorway. She would have smiled if not for something happening that both made her go into shock and the guards completely _collapse_...

**BANG!**

The thunderous boom sounded through all of Seireitei; that is following the sound was an _immense_ reiatsu come down pressuring even her, with her even sitting in a reiatsu blocking cell it still came down and with such force it made her let out a small gasp. She struggled a bit to stand up but did doing so, she walked toward the window only to see something that made her eyes go completely wide before a grin spread her face.

_''I knew you'd come Naru-kun...''_ she uttered as her eyes laid upon the site that which will soon shake all of Seireitei to its very core.

**Earlier-Seireitei Entrance**

With Naruto, we could find him walking up to the place he knows as Seireitei, he had walked through the slums of what people here and in the living world call _'Heaven'_ when before his very eyes was anything but. He now see's why Kushina never liked Seireitei for itself was a fucking _paradise_ as the slums outside its walls was nothing more then poverty invested cesspool!

It disgusted him; truly it did on how these shinigami were living a life of luxury while people _suffered_ yet they don't lift a finger to help them even when their outside there walls! Honestly at first he didn't much care for them or their well being when he first came through but, seeing their state, the poverty and that was the complete opposite of Seireitei made him annoyed. The only times a Shinigami came from Seireitei was to scout for potential shinigami for their academy and that was basically it, these people had to survive on their own with their own ways.

He could say without a shred of doubt this was by no means a Heaven...

He shrugged off the whispers aimed toward him or his zanpakuto held upon his back, his facial expression indifferent in the eyes of the populace of Rukongai. His feet silently hit the ground in soft thuds as he slowly trudged toward from his knowledge Seireitei itself. As he did though he suddenly stopped and glanced upward only to see the **Sekkiseki** walls coming down. Without any much of a reaction Naruto only took a step back as the giant wall's came down with a loud...

**Bang!**

Smoke shot up from the crash yet Naruto ignored this for he just stared indifferently at the giant figure that fell in tune with the walls. The giant was easily 32'5 feet tall, his build extremely muscular. He was a shinigami that much he could decipher with his abnormal yet still obvious shinigami clothing. He had his black hair tied in a ponytail which extended down to his waist. Even then his hair came down his neck with it being long enough to be tied in small tufts. From what could be seen upon his left shoulder he wore armor similar to a pauldron. Finishing it off was a red hat with two gold tuffs hanging from its sides; from the normal shinigami garb though his left side was exposed. Lastly strapped to the man's hips were two axes the size of two twin boulders.

Naruto noted the man was looking around confusingly as to wonder why he had come down, he studied the giant before him unpeturbed by the man's muscular intimidating physique nor the fact of the terrified citizen's of Rukongai. he was at the foot of said giant , his azure eyes looked at the giant for only a minute. That's all it took for Naruto to decipher and see the giant of a man's weaknesses.

_'He's all brawn and no brain_..._his stance has many weak points and holes...'_

Soon enough Jidanbou in all hisbefuddlement _finally_ saw Naruto whom was at his feet staring back up at him with an unemotional stare as he himself looked back at the puny man in confusion. Was it really this little man whom tried to really enter Seireitei in such a manner as this? Did he not know of whom guarded such gates?

Either way, ''Who are you puny man, why are you trying to enter Seireitei it is forbidden for anyone to try and enter without the guide or aide of a Shinigami.'' he said yet Naruto just kept looking at him with his cold slitted analytic stare. It somewhat freaked him out by the man's eyes for they seemed to make him squirm like that of a insect under the gaze of a titan.

That is until Naruto spoke, ''That is of no concern for you...now will you stand aside and let me pass I have an important matter to attend to...'' he said yet he already knew the answer to his question, he knew these types with all brawn filled up in their head made them no more smarter then a peanut the size of a pea.

Jidanbou hearing the man's words let out a gruff and like Naruto thought grabbed the axe on his right hip, ''Sorry little man that ain't gonna happen anytime soon, especially when I'm guarding this gate. Now I'm gonna be nice and give you the chance to leave now before I have to make you leave...'' he said only to find himself losing his composure when naruto's eyes seemed to glow in a glow of sorts that was anything of a divine more like that of a menacing azure glow.

''...My answer is no...'' his words quiet and frigid as his stance was aloof, his facial expression showing no sign's of fear nor hesitation before the giant. He wasn't even bored for the fool before him was not worth his time, each second wasted was a second closer to Kushina's execution and that was something he wouldn't tolerate. Jidanbou though didn't notice the danger he was placing himself in and acted upon himself as he slowly drew his first axe showing its amssive size before naruto and those of the spectators,the axe glinted in the light as the giant waved it around in a way to intimidate the Kurosaki.

Yet all it did was stall him longer and longer...

''Then by Seireitei Law, I, Ikkanzaka Jidanbō gatekeeper of the **Hakutōmon **_(West Gate)_ will do my duty and take you out trespasser!'' the giant spoke as he gripped his axe tightly and in a manner of a judge brought it down down toward Naruto whom had yet to even move even as the giant axe quickly came down toward him. The bangs of his hair shadowed his eyes yet peering through the darkness was his azure slitted orbs now holding a slight amount of annoyance.

_'Naruto...he's close to...'_

_'Do not fret Zangetsu...this fool will learn his place...'_

Right then as the blade came down did a blur shoot out resulting in both the giant blade to the shock of everyone be _stopped_ it also was beingstopped by Naruto's index finger _alone_. The ground though suffered for it cracked and rupted a bit from the strength behind the giant's swing, yet the Kurosaki didn't flinch as he stopped the giant axe with not much of an effort. His azure slitted eyes glanced up ward to the wide eyed Jidanbou and spoke in all but a deathly whisper.

_''Is that it?...''_

Jidanbou broken from his shocked stupor from seeing his attack which he thought was unblockable was not just blocked it was stopped and all by a single finger. It disturbed him greatly yet he wouldn't dare show it, hiding his shock Jidanbou spoke. ''Like that's all I have! Don't get cockiy because you stopped my first attack!'' he yelled out as he quickly drew his second axe and in that moment in growing desperation started swinging at naruto with an unrelenting assault. yet every attack, every attempt to cut him down was stopped by his index finger. Even with both axes came down he all but stopped them both with only his finger.

As this happened before the awed and gaping spectators who were watching plainly this shinigami garbed stranger embarass Jidanbou so much the giant was flushing red in embarassment. The giant just didn't know when to give up in the face of a far better and stronger opponent. For naruto though he in no mood to humiliate the giant any longer, he was on a time limit and every second count.

''I've had enough with this...this ends here...'' naruto said in that moment when Jidanbou blinded in both rage and embarassment not hearing of Naruto's words swung down with both axes did the Kurosaki in just a blur of his hand unlike before when he stopped the axes did they this time just _shatter_ in pieces as they both fell past him hitting the ground at his sides. In doing so he both ignroed the shocked looks by the spectators and Jidanbou and just stared at the giant.

''M-my...a-axes...'' stuttered the gatekeeper yet he didn't have time to greif for soon Naruto had already shunpoed in mid-air right at his stomach and in just a ever small backhand of his fist did the man's stomach justcave in making Jidanbou's eyes pop open in the shocking pain coming from his abdomen. he coughed upsaliva as xygen was punched right out of him. Naruto didn't stop there though for when Jidanbou fell to his knee's did he give a backhand shattering the giant's jaw in the process, then with a small movement, the Kurosaki in a shocking display of brute strength punched Jidanbou in the face caving it in as well as shattering his teeth in the process.

He pulled his hand back as Jidanbou's caved in face slowly turned purple, his eyes were so close to rolling into the back of his head by mere inches. The pain he was feeling was oh so intense that of which he ahs never felt before, but his torment wasn't over for Naruto all but apepared once more to his chest and delivered one last hit with only his barehand only now it was his palm facing outward. Thsi resulted in both Jidanbou's chest caving it in as the giant man right then went unconscious.

But then in a shocking display the unconscious giant practically _flew_ into the gate with its hinges shattered with it flying back with Jidanbou. It flew back like it was punched by a damned _titan_, it flew until it crashed a few miles away cracking and destroying buildings along the way. Upon skidding back did the gate finally stop when it all but hit second wall within Seireitei resulting in a very loud.

**BANG!**

Yet through it all Naruto ignored the destruction he made as he stepped forward ignoring the shocked expressions from the residents of Rukongai and those of the shocked yet terrified Shinigami nearby. All he cared for was to gain Kushina back that's all he cared about nothing else mattered to him. For both taking his beloved away from him for a ridiculous crime and in doing so he will deliver the punishment they so deserved.

As he walked through the pristine streets of Seireitei his now cold slitted azure eyes scanned the area noting every shinigami around him as did he slowly let his reiatsu come forth thus making his pitch black reiatsu swirl around him like a raging tornado which seemed to engulf his very being.

Naruto walked on and on, his azure slitted orbs as his golden black streaked hair billowed in the chaotic winds of his spiritual pressure. The ground around cracked and trembled as did the buildings around him some even started to collapse from the sheer intense pressure of Naruto's cold pitch dark reiatsu.

Naruto soon though slowly glanced ahead of him only to see a man wearing a taicho haiori, he analyzed the man before him his face holding an indifferent expression as he gazed at the taicho seeing the haiori was that of Kisuke's description a shinigami with the rank of a taicho. He idly noted the man's form was shivering in pure fear as he was affected by his reiatsu yet he didn't care for anytihng.

The taicho was a roadblock in his path...

Ichimaru Gin, was many things, he was a Taicho of the third division of Seireitei, he was the former Fukutaicho of fifth division. He was a genius of the shinigami academy graduating in only a year titling him along with a fellow Taicho a Prodigy. He was mysterious, he was a respected man of all Seireitei.

Yet through all of this right now Gin was feeling the greatest of _**fear**_ more so the he's ever felt in his entire life. For as he was going toward the West Gate was he in for the shock of his life when suddenly said gate came flying off with it heading toward him luckily he came out of his shock just in time to avoid the deadly slam which would have killed him right there.

Though he was placed in even more shock when he saw the Guardian of said gate groaning in pain with a fist imprint in the giant's gut, blood oozing out of Jidanbou's mouth from whatever hit him. The giant's jaw and teeth was shattered completely as well as the giants abdomen and chest showing signs of immense bruising and possible broken bones and a possible shattered ribcage.

_'By kami what did this?'_

He soon got his answer for upon walking out of the smoke was a teen he had been warned about by his superior. And when he saw the teen did Gin go into a state of unexplainable _fear_ he didn't know why but it was just something about the teen that amde his very soul scream in pure terror, maybe it was the teen's reiatsu with it being a pitch black that was strange for he's never seen reiatsu of such a color, plus the density of such reiryoku was almost too much to bear even for him. He could only stand there in shock yet terror as the pitch black reiatsu swirled around the teen in a minature tornado.

Soon enough the pressure of said Reiatsu was so much that it made him fall to his very _knee's_ underneath the strain of such pressure. He grasped his zanpakuto to just make sure he wasn't hallucinating at what he was feeling. He could only stare in growing shock as the black reiatsu became darker and darker in each passing moment.

But what happened next made Gin step back in complete _**Terror**_...

For the reiatsu shifted and and condesned around the teen and in a rare sight that only two others have seen, a spectral image apepared behind Naruto who's eyes glowed now a deadly golden his slits still within his eyes. The spectral image was that of only one word and that was a _monster_, for what that image was is that of a spectral image of a demon of some sort. it's body was robed in white robes as its skin was a sickly purple, the monster or demons teeth were unlike normal for they were a maw of piutch black fangs. The images hair was long spiky in a mane of sorts it was a darkened shade of white but, the creatures eyes were that of a _hollows_.

Held in the creatures hands was that of a black scythe that screamed of pure _death_ and the specter of death itself emitted such power it made Gin unable to even breath properly. He was hyperventalating as the sight ebfore him, fear overriding his system paralyzing him on the spot. The specter of the Reaper hovered behind naruto whom was now staring at him with his glowing golden slitted orbs, his reiatsu coming out of his in tentacles of darkness as the surrounding Shinigami just fell dead from the pressure of the teen's reiatsu beign too much for them.

''What...is this?'' uttered the nervous Gin only to receive an answer when Naruto narrowed his eys upon his fear stricken form, feeling the teens gaze on him made Gin break out in a cold nervous sweat,as the coldness and void black reiatsu emitting from him made naruto look like some sort of demon or Reaper of sorts from the deepest parts of the abyss.

Naruto studied the taicho and for only a moment and right then he ahd to supress the urge to frown in disgust, just a bit of his killing intent reduced the fool to such a sorry state? pathetic was all naruto could think about, that is before he didn't give Gin time to react for suddenly Naruto fazed out only to appear right infront of Gin whom couldn't react in time found his face being palmed by Naruto's hand in that moment a immense impact sent Gin missiling back making him rocket through several buildings that is before he slammed riht into the wall nearly a yard away from Jidanbou himself.

Yet in that moment Naruto appeared only to give a small fronw when he saw under the rubble Gin had disappeared leaving behind a small puddle of the man's blood behind him. Naruto shifted his head in the direction Gin ehaded off to and just shook his head disgusted slightly in the cowardice of the shinigami.

Gin ran as fast and as far as he could for once in his life he felt the true meaning of ear, the meaning of death itself was compeltely destroyed ebfore his very eyes. The definition of the word and of all he knew on the subject was changed utterly and completely because for the first time in his long life had he never _ever_ seen something so monstrous and deadly as that.

He fled without a second of hesitating, he had to get away he just _had_ to, the fear of which burst from him was too overwhelming to calm. It was just too much for him to fight down, he knew that teen could have killed him he damn well _knew_ he could. The power of Naruto's reiatsu was so massive so terrifying it made the all feared Kenpachi Zaraki look like a damned _child!_

_'What...is he?'_

Seeing Gin completely gone from his sight, Naruto looked around him and seeing the dead shinigami or rare few in cardiac arrest and destroyed aroudn him made naruto give a small sigh. In a quick movement in blinding speed, naruto just disappeared in a quick shunpo, it was time he enacted his plan which he had been planning for some time now. Charging into Seireitei wasn't all he thought about, he did have a plan and the first step was done with his entrance into Seireitei had made them become disrupted in their forces like that of a hornets nest had been disturbed from being hit by a baseball bat.

Now the second step was for him to do what a former shinobi like himself did when in unfamiliar and enemy territory at that. And that step was plain and simple yet held an extreme amount of planning.

And that was Gaining Information...

**1 Hour Later-Taicho Meeting Hall**

Within the Captain's Hall, we could find every taicho of the Gotei 13 lined up; each with varying there own expression. Going in order we could find a man wearing the normal shinigami garb as any other shinigami and the majority of some other taicho's. He had long straight white hair, his Captain's haori hang loosely around him while his narrow tobi was securely tightened fastening his Zanpakuto. On the back of his haori was the Kanji for **jūsanbantai **_(Thirteenth Division)_.

This man was Ukitake Jushiro and is the Taicho of the Thirteenth Division and former apprentice to Old Man Yama himself.

The next one was a man that by all rights was a child's worst nightmare come to life, he was pale deathly pale really; he had a somewhat skeletal appearance to him. The man's face was all white the inner portion was painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes that which gleamed with the utmost of insanity that only a rare few could match was a shade of gold. His ears were replaced with what looked to be golden cones; his baring teeth showed he was smiling constantly. Around his neck was a purple scarf while on his head was a hat that had two hand pointed to the right. He wore the regular shinigami clothing and tobi only his zanpakuto hung in the middle of said tobi. Over his shoulders was his Taicho haori with on the back was **jūnibantai **_(Twelfth Division)_

This man was Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Taicho of the Twelfth Division and second president of Soul Societies **Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku **_(Shinigami Research and Development Institute)_.

The next person in line was by all rights a _mountain_ of a man, he had the appearance of an aggressive personality. He had a extreme muscular build yet lean unlike that of a body builder. The man had tan skin with an eye-patch over his right eye; over his shoulder hung loosely was his taicho haori though it looked to have been through much worn and torn with its tattered shoulder ends and bottom of said haori. He too wore a normal shinigami garb like the other taicho's. The unique thing though was the scar over his left eye which ran from top to bottom and his spiky black hair that which spiked out in multiple directions. Hanging off the spikes of his hair was tiny _bells_ that were oddly silent in the tense room. The man's eyes were that of a green fierce eyes that which glinted with bloodlust and the lust of battle. On the back of the man's Haori was the Kanji for **jūichibantai **_(Eleventh Division)._

This battle crazed man was Kenpachi Zaraki, Eleventh holder of the title **Kenpachi** and Taicho of the Eleventh Division.

Next was a surprisingly a child from appearance, he was short standing a short 4'4 though his overall demeanor showed he was anything _but_ a child. He had short spiky white hair with a spiked bang hovering above his forehead and face. His turquoise eyes seemed to be two glaciers with an unending coldness yet layed within was a layer of small nervousness. He wore the standard shinigami garb with his Taicho's haori sleeveless if anything. A green sash could be seen around his shoulders that held his zanpakuto in place on his back. Upon the back of his haori in kanji did it define **jūbantai **_(Tenth Division)_.

This child like looking Taicho was; Hitsugaya Toshiro, Prodigal Genius of Shinigami Academy, Taicho of the Tenth Division and Youngest to ever make Taicho in Soul Society History.

Next person in line was a dark skinned male, with dark brown braids; over his almost lavender eyes that also signified himself of his blindness was clear goggles of sort. Over his normal shinigami garb with the sleeves rolled up, was the taicho haori covering his arms. Tied around him was a purple obi sash; he also wore a orange scarf around his neck. He wore white boots instead of the original straw sandals other shinigami wore with black fingerless gloves. Lastly his hair was put up in a ponytail. Upon his Haiori was the Kanji for **kyūbantai **_(Ninth Division)_.

This man was Kaname Tousen, Taicho of the Ninth Division.

Moving on we go to a more _fruity_ man who stood a good 6'3, he had grey eyes that which were now filled with something akin to _curiosity_ yet _boredom_. He had long wavy brown hair that which was tied in a ponytail with long bangs framing the left side of his face. He wore a straw hat over his head with a pink ladies kimono over his shoulders. Under this was his normal shinigami clothing but also his Captain's Haori; he had thin facial hair around his mouth and cheeks. Strangely he didn't wear tabi with his sandals; though it be hidden on the back of his haori was the Kanji for **hachibantai **_(Eighth Division)._

This man was Shunsui Kyoraku, Taicho of the Eighth Division and other Apprentice like his best friend Jushiro and former student to Old man Yama.

On down we go to a a giant of a man, he stood a shocking 9'5 but the strangest thing was the gloves and bracers along with the helmet that covered his identity and appearance. He like the rest wore normal shinigami garbs only on his shoulders was two plated pauldron's that held in place his Taicho's haori while on his feet instead of the tabi and sandals was large plated boots. Upon his haiori the kanji stood for **nanabantai **_(Seventh Division)._

This giant Taicho was none other than, Komamura Sajin Taicho of the Seventh Division.

Next up we find someone that's all too familiar, that being Kuchiki Byakuya only now he was wearing his Taicho's haori and plus the added bandages on his person showed he was still healing from the injuries he gained by Naruto. His eyes though were now filled with a growing _caution_ while his right hand clenched his zanpakuto. Upon the back of his haiori was the Kanji for **rokubantai **_(Sixth Division)._

On up through the long list of Taicho's was a pleasant looking man, he just gave off an aura of kindness of sorts that if you could truly look underneath held a deep tint of maliciousness. The man looked mild-featured with his brown scholarly hair while enhancing his mild features was square rimmed glasses; his honey brown eyes seem to gleam with curiosity of the meeting yet there was something else within. He wore the standard shinigami uniform and Taicho's haori with the kanji for it being **gobantai **_(Fifth Division)._

This man was the extremely well respected, Sosuke Aizen Taicho of the Fifth Division.

On up we go to a beautiful young looking woman who just expelled an aura of _kindness_ and _serenity_ one would think she was an angel of Kami-sama herself. She had gorgeous blue eyes with long black hair which was braided and kept infront of her. She wore the standard shinigami captain uniform haori and all. Her zanpakuto however had a thick long red string tied around hit while it was around her shoulder. Upon the back of her haori was the Kanji for **yonbantai **_(Fourth Division)._

This beautiful angel is Retsu Unohana, Taicho of the Fourth Division and Head Healer and Doctor of Fourth Division's Medical HQ.

The next up was none other than Gin Ichimaru, only he was standing in the isle of the taicho's Meeting Hall. His nervous state still layed deep within him yet trying to keep appearance as he stood in attention in front of his fellow Taicho's and head taicho himself. Many taicho's could see his nervous state even if he tried to hide it and it confused many as to what could worry someone like Gin.

The next Taicho to the last was a rather petite woman, her narrow gray eyes cold and deadly fit for her position. Her black hair was worn short with two long braids with white cloth each ending with a large golden ring. She wears the standard shinigami taicho's uniform with a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath this she wore the uniform fit for the Commander-in-Chief of the _Onmitsukidō _which also didn't have any sleeves like her taicho haori. Upon her forearms was long black armbands and on her feet instead of the normal sandals and tabi she wore traditional Chinese shoes and normal white socks. On the back of her haori was the Kanji for **nibantai **_(Second Division)._

This delicate yet deadly beauty was Suì-Fēng, Taicho of the Second Division, _Commander of the __Onmitsukidō_, _Corp Commander of the Executive Militia_ and the Ninth Head of the Fon Family.

And finally the last of them all and sitting at the head of the Taicho Hall and in front of Gin himself was the Leader of every Taicho. This person was an old looking man with fiery red sharp eyes that held within an untold amount of wisdom that only a rare few could match. Scars littered the old man with an _'x'_ shaped scar on his hairless head, he had long gray eyebrows and long gray bearded which was braided with purple string. His shinigami taicho uniform was greatly exaggerated for someone of his size. As was his taicho haori with it draping over his shoulders instead of wearing it. Held in front of him was a worn wooden sagely staff of sorts with his old wrinkly hands resting atop it. On the back of his haori was the Kanji for _**ichibantai**__(First Division)_.

This old ,wise, somewhat stupid in times and obviously powerful man was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Taicho of the First Division, Captain-Commander of Seireitei's Gotei 13 and the Oldest Taicho to walk Seireitei.

And now the old man just let out a small sigh before he tapped his staff on the floor getting the attention of all. His eyes rested one each taicho before they settled upon Gin himself. His fire like eyes stared at Gin with a questioning yet curious gaze.

''Now that we have all gathered it is time we began this meeting, Ichimaru-taicho you were seen at the West Gate one hour ago prior to the sudden sound of intrusion within our very walls and added with that immense reiatsu surge. Can you explain to us exactly what happened?'' he spoke, his tone powerful and commanding as ever.

Every taicho eyed Gin curiously whether they looked interested or not they truly _were_ curious as to what exactly happened. They, if not all of Seireitei had heard of the sudden intrusion in their walls and it did surprise them. But the reiatsu surge for they didn't see it but they _did_ sense it and of how exactly powerful it was. And to say they were shocked was like saying Zaraki had a small hobby for battle...

Gin looked all too happy to explain as his closed eyes seemed to twitch every so often, sweat slowly dripped from his forehead as he remembered what happened an hour ago. Taking a deep breath Gin spoke, ''Yes sir, from what I saw an hour ago on my patrol to the West Gate I saw something truly surprising. For you see, when I sensed a spike of reiatsu I looked up only to see the impenetrable West gate actually _flying_ right at me with such speeds it would have killed me had I not avoided in time. I don't know exactly how it happened but that giant gate was actually smashed open along with its Gatekeeper _Ikkanzaka Jidanbō_ who had been knocked unconscious with numerous injuries from a shattered jaw, crushed teeth and a shattered ribcage.'' he said making every taicho within that meeting all go wide eyed or in Yamamoto's case his slitted eyes seemed to open in brief surprise.

Aizen though his eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly at Gin's explanations.

Needing to know more yama spoke,''Continue on Ichimaru-taicho'' and further elaborated Gin did.

''Well after avoiding the giant gate from where it had slammed into the second sekkiseki wall within Seireitei I actually _saw_ what did this but you probably won't believe me if I tell you.'' he said making Aizen's eyes narrow for a second there. That is before Zaraki spoke with a grunt.

''It couldn't be that bad could it?'' he said extremely bored out of his mind at this meeting. Right now he could be out there looking for the one who put out so much reiatsu. He was damned sure whoever gives out so much power would give him a challenge!

Gin only looked at him with what looked like a deadpanned expression, ''Kenpachi-taicho, this person reiatsu made even myself fall to my _knees._ The pressure was so much I was sure if I was any less then a Taicho I would have been crushed underneath such thick powerful reiatsu.'' he said making Zaraki's only eye widen briefly as did the other taicho's.

That is before a _shark-like_ grin spread Zaraki's face as he though on about fighting this person even more then before.

Other taicho's were finding this so hard to believe, someone with such reiatsu to bring down a Taicho to his very knees was here? Not only that but also infiltrated there very City! Heck even Soifon was looking down as to not show her immense surprise, to Yamamoto though all that happened was his eyes widening ever so slightly more then before.

''Elaborate further Ichimaru-taicho what else happened?'' and gin continued on only this time to the shock of every single taicho did Gin break out in a trembling fearful state. The once un-readable Ichimaru Gin was now a shivering mess as sweat poured down his face as he remembered what happened. It was all too fresh in his mind, those _eyes, that __**terrifying**_ power and those absolutely demonic eyes that which seemed to grip his very soul even now.

''O-ok...what I saw...was a _boy_ or maybe a teenager between the age of maybe 15 or 16, I just saw him walking through where the gate stood. Each step he took was like the very ground itself _trembled_ beneath him, the very buildings around him cracked or fell due to his increasing Reiatsu. This man, from what I saw was the one to have infiltrated Seireitei. I could never forget such an appearance, at first I thought my eyes were deceiving me but I know what I saw. He was the one who released that reiatsu which formed into something I'd...rather not speak of...'' he said with his face shifting into one of pure _horror_.

Yamamoto closed his eyes in thought on this, remembering the spiritual reiryoku and reiatsu that came from the West Gate only an hour ago. Just thinking on it made him just the tiniest amount of nervousness enter his old aged body for he has enver felt such reiatsu before in his entire life. it gave off the pure feeling of death tiself, void, cold and empty like that of the abyssal void of nothingness. No shinigami in history has ever been recorded with such reiatsu and this one seemed to only get darker and much colder each second when it was sensed.

All Yamamoto could do at that time was reach out sensing the reiatsu only when he did at that time ddid a spectral image of a monster pop up within his mind with its glowing golden eyes and black fang maw of teeth giving off such a demonic visage.

Looking at the shaking Gin did he speak, ''By any chance Ichimaru-taicho did you get a description of this man?'' he said which Gin just gave a shaky nod which was strange for someone like him.

''Yes...I would never forget that appearance, this man stands at approximately 6'5 and surprisingly enough adorns a shinigami garb like the rest of us shinigami do. The man held over his back which looked to be a zanbato-like sword with it wrapped in white wrappings. It was as tall as himself in length while across his chest was a red rosary strap acting as a sheathe or holder for his zanpakuto.'' Gin took a breath not seeing the wide eyed looks from every taicho or in zaraki's case his grin getting even bigger at hearing of this person's weapon of choice.

''Lastly from what I saw of his appearance, he looked to be quite young like I said maybe around 15 or 16 but his skin tone was that of a lesser tan close to fair. He had spiky long golden hair with pitch black streaks and lastly the man's eyes were a azure blue with strangely enough slits in his eyes that is before when he released his reiatsu they shifted into a menacing golden shade as the slits in his eyes grew more thin then ever before...'' he said that is before Byakuya's eyes widen before he let out a ever so small gasp.

''It can't be...'' Yamamoto heard this and eyed the noble Taicho.

''What is it Kuchiki-''

**Ryoka Alert! Ryoka Alert! Unidentified Reiatsu Targeted within Eleventh Division's Quadrant!**

Upon hearing this Zaraki's grin grew all the more insane before he literally rushed out cackling like a madman. As he burst through the doors the other taicho's looked back at there leader only to see thinking. That is before he tapped the floor once more.

''It would seem this ryoka has appeared once more now then we know we have a ryoka in our midst thus we need to be prepared for this intruder. If he was able to do such things to the impenetrable Sekkiseki Gate, and knockout a shinigami gatekeeper of jidanbou's status with only a few well placed attacks then we need to be prepared. That is why, I Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto am issuing all taicho's to warn their respective Division's and have them prepared. For I am now ordering the **Tokushuna senji-jun **_(Special War Time Order)_!'' his proclamation sounded through the meeting hall.

Kyoraku only tilted his hat down while speaking, ''Woo boy, that order to be given this early must be serious...'' he got a few nods from them all as they too shunpoed out of the hall readying the defense of there own divisions.

Not that it will do much good...

**End**

**READ BELOW!**

* * *

**Phew there ya go guys the Remake of this chapter hope it changed a few things and pointed out the difference between this Naruto and the last...**

**As you can all see Naruto's uniform is the same as Ichigo's own now seeing as I didn't take into consideration that a Shinigami's uniformwas not representing their anpakuto's appearance till their bankai level. But whatever :/**

**Now I do want to point out that yes naruto has gained his original body back from the first chapter of this story only his skin tone is that of Masaki's and YES the spectral image is indeed the Shinigami of Naruto's world.  
**

**Now II do hope you gusy enjoyed the remake seeing as it may be an eaerly Halloween gift since I wobn't be doing much after I go see the Oral Surgeon in...8 days from now...ugh TTwTT**

**Anyway I'm out and gonna hurry and get to work on Blackmoons next chapter...**

**Ja'ne!**

**TDKN-is out!**


	4. Authors Note

**Sad to say this is not an update guys, but the ever so dreaded AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Duh duh duh dum! (Troll Face)**

**Okay but seriously yeah I made this in regards to a lot of reviews of the many months and year or two about this story, and when it will be updated. But you see due to the recent changes in the Bleach verse I just can't see myself continuing the story as it is so I shall offer a choice for you my good readers! There will be a poll on my profile about this choice so VOTE!**

**1: Do you want it to be remade into a new story?**

**2: Do you want me to rewrite it differently?**

**Tell me in a vote because I need your opinions on this...**

**Now off to bed!**


	5. The Poll Results are in!

**Okay so this is just to update everyone the poll is now closed, and the results are in!**

**Remake: 103 votes**

**Rewrite: 131 Votes**

**So we have a winner! expect the next thing that pops up from me the new rewritten chapter 1 of Legendary Shinigami Blackmoon guys...the title may be different or may just add 'Redux' or something :/**

**Now just got off work so...beddy time for me XD**


End file.
